Lost
by Insomniac-Reader
Summary: After EM. Daine's connection to Wild Magic has been broken one beltane night. How will Tortall deal without its Wild Mage? Read to find out more. DN...of course
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Okay, so my first fic back…consider it disclaimed I don't think I need to tell you which is Tamora's and which is mine; you should be able to decipher that on your own.

Read and review, and tell me what you think…then I will consider an update :P

Oh fic starts off at Numair's tower…enter Daine…

**Chapter 1**

"Numair it's gone!" she said in panic. Daine's eyes were wide with fright; her face was creased with lines of worry. Smoky brown curls clung to the side of her face, damp from the rains outside.

He fumbled for a shirt, trying to understand what she was yelling about, "Daine can you please calm down, it's the middle of the night…"

Daine threw up her hands in frustration, "But it's gone, it's gone! Numair I don't know what to do!"

Still trying to shake off sleep, Numair found it hard to understand anything his young student was talking about. She just showed up on his door step in the middle of the night, frantic about something. Numair drew her into an embrace, trying to calm her. He ran a hand gently down her back, hoping to sooth. She was shivering with the cold, or panic of something. "Please explain to me what's wrong. What is missing?"

"My Wild Magic, its gone!" she sobbed frantically, shaking in his arms. "I can't feel it anymore, it was after the Beltane festival, and oh gods Numair! It feels like I lost part of my soul. I didn't know what to do so I rode to you."

"You've ridden two days in this storm! Daine you could have been killed!"

"A day and a half," she corrected, swaying on her feet.

Numair was flabbergasted, the anger in his voice rising, "I'm assuming you never stopped to eat very long, or sleep! Gods Daine, you don't know what could have happened to you…"

"Numair, I was just so scared, I knew you'd be the only one who could bring it back," Daine collapsed into his arms, the stress and fatigue of the ride getting to her. She was chilled to the bone, Numair felt her trembling.

"Come upstairs, before we talk any further you need to rest."

Daine tried to pound her fists against his chest in refusal, but weak as she was they were of little effect, "I can't rest Numair, part of me is missing; don't you understand?"

Numair scooped the tired Daine into his arms; she struggled, but was no match for his strength and well rested body. He brought her to a spare room adjacent to his own on one of the upper levels of his tower. It was simple enough containing a single bed, a desk and chair, and a mirror with a porcelain basin for washing. He laid her on the simple bed, her struggles becoming weaker and weaker.

"Daine you are obviously traumatized and a fair bit weak, we'll talk more about this in the morning. You need sleep."

"No," she said tiredly, reaching out for him. "Please," she begged. Numair had one of his belts lying on a chair nearby, he reached inside the pouch that hung to it and brought out an assortment of vials. Grabbing one he popped the cork and waved it under Daine's nostrils, careful not to sniff the stuff himself. She flinched at the scent but finally her eyes drooped and she lay still.

He placed the cork back on the vial and returned it to its place among his other assortment of herbs and mixes. Numair hated to 'drug' her, but she needed rest and would ware herself to death had he not forced sleep on her.

Noticing Daine's rain-soaked breeches and shirt Numair called upon his magic, the black pool always familiar to him, always there. Using it was intoxicating; it was like connecting with his very soul. With just a thread of the black fire he managed to dry Daine's clothes, and warm her slightly.

He pulled the heavy woolen blanket up to her chin, and brushed back the curls away from her face. "What a lovely woman my student has become," Numair said aloud to himself, admiring her delicate features.

Numair pulled up a chair and sat for a while, listening to the sound of her heavy breathing, mixed with the steady fall of the rain outside. He didn't know what was wrong with her; she claimed she had lost her magic. "Impossible," he said, she was probably just in some state of delirium, but then again stranger things have happened on Beltane. Soon the lullaby of the rain outside the window got to him, as he drifted into sleep. Numair's brows were still creased in thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Numair was the first one to awake, still in the chair from the night before. The rains had stopped and rays of morning light poured from the window and pooled on the bed where Daine lay in a deep sleep. Looking at her with the light from the sun, Numair noticed she slept with a worried frown, and her eyelids fluttered. This was a sure sign that she was probably dreaming.

He left the room, not wanting to wake her. A day and a half without food or rest was sure to be hard on anyone, even Daine. Thinking of food, Numair's stomach voiced its concerns about lack of the substance, and he figured Daine must be starved too. He left for the kitchen, and the pantry, and returned a short time later with biscuits, rolls containing dried fruit and nuts, and some water. He was careful to avoid meat, seeing as Daine crossed a new animal of the menu almost monthly.

Setting the assortment of food items down on the desk, Numair turned to Daine's sleeping figure and placed the back of his hand on her brow. She was cold and clammy, but it didn't seem as if too much was wrong with her.

Numair left again, intent on bathing. He figured he had a little while before the effects of the poppy he had used had worn off. It was a common flower in Tyra, a cousin to Dream Rose. Sighing he rested a hand on her shoulder, and to his surprise her brows were no longer creased and she calmed down under his reassuring touch.

She said she had been at the Beltane festival. He could just imagine her, hair adorned in May flowers, and all the young soldiers and riders crowding around her. A frown then transfixed on Numair's face as he imagined that last thought, "And had I been there, I would have had a heck of a time turning every one of them into a tree" he said aloud, as if truly having a conversation with her. Sighing, he let go of her shoulder and walked out of the room, "I need a bath."

&&&&&&&&&&

Daine awoke shortly after Numair left her, her stomach growling with the protest of having not been fed for the past two days. She immediately noticed the tray of assorted goods on the desk; she was ravenous.

Finishing roll after roll, Daine had to refrain from eating too fast or suffer cramps later. Not stopping to appreciate the taste, Daine had gone through half the tray before she had her fill. Sitting back down on the edge of the bed, Daine desperately tried to remember what had happened the night before.

She was at the festival, she could remember the dancing going well into the night, Numair had stayed at his tower, which was unusual for him being the socialite that he is. The heat from the fires had made beads of perspiration on everyone, and Daine remembered an intense pounding in her head as she danced, and took her leave to the stables to have a rest, figuring it was just all the excitement. When she had come to the stables she remember walking directly up to Cloud's stall; the grey mountain pony had been trying to tell her something….but she hadn't been able to understand.

That was when Daine had scrambled for her pool of copper fire, but when she looked within herself she found emptiness. The loss of something so precious had been too much for her, she had blacked out. When she came to, she mounted Cloud and rode to Numair's tower. Shortly after she heard a boom of thunder, followed shortly by rain and then accompanied by the wind.

Daine looked around her environment, noticing the familiar furniture and stonework of Numair's place. So her account was right thus far. Daine then closed her eyes and attempted to open herself up to her Wild Magic. Searching for the familiar pool of magic, Daine was depressed to turn up nothing. No longer shocked by such a discovery, she did not go into hysterics, but she felt the loss just as hard.

It was probably nothing, Daine tried to tell herself, it is probably all in her head. She needed Numair to know for sure. Stepping onto the stone floor Daine made her way out of her bedroom, and went in search of her tall mentor.

She went into his bedroom, but was surprised to see the giant bed with the sheets thrown back, and empty of his tall, muscular form. About to leave and continue the search elsewhere, Daine heard a little splash coming from the privy off of the main bedroom. She approached it without a second thought, expecting to find Numair shaving over the wash basin, but instead found Numair washing in a copper tub; naked.

He didn't hear her come in, but he did hear her gasp and turned in time to see Daine's face go red. "Daine!" he yelled with surprise. Seeing his eyes wide open in shock, Daine got the message and averted her eyes, although she found it troublesome seeing his tanned and quite handsome form; skin wet and sleek from bathing. The air smelt faintly of cinnamon and spices that were an all too familiar scent of him.

She stood there, tapping her foot apprehensively on the stone floor. It wasn't the first time she accidentally stumbled upon him, but it didn't get any less embarrassing.

"You've seen me naked in Carthak, I guess we're even," Daine said, allowing the tiny curve of a smile etch on her lips. She momentarily forgot about the loss of her magic, the space filled with the thought of her friend and teacher.

Numair merely snorted in response.

"You may turn around, I'm decent" he said meekly, and Daine turned to see that he wore no shirt, and his idea of decent was a pair of black breeches. Daine's blush faded to a slight shade of pink as she approached him.

"I'm sorry, but I had to talk to you…"

"Have you calmed down from last night?" he asked as he grabbed for a shaving knife, and some soaps.

Daine gritted her teeth together, "Numair please take this seriously!"

"It's hard to take it seriously when I can all but understand what you are telling me," he said, paying full attention to her while attempting to shave the stubble from his chin. Daine always thought that Numair had the natural grace of a cat, but that it had been acquired in adulthood. He looked like he would have made a lanky teenager, and so Cloud always referred to him as 'Stork man'.

"It's my Wild Magic, someone stole it from me. It's gone!"

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean it's not there anymore! And you are supposed to be a scholar," she said rolling her eyes.

Numair ignored that comment, trying to sympathize with his student, "Magelet do you remember what I told you about Wild Magic being in all things?"

Daine cocked an eyebrow which Numair could see through the mirror, "Can you grab me that towel over there?" he asked. Daine handed the towel which she happened to be sitting on, swinging it on his shoulder. "Thanks," he said, dipping the towel into the water.

"Yes, I do vaguely recall you saying something to that effect," Daine finally replied, referring to his previous comment.

"Well then you can see that your magic can not have been taken from you, it's quite impossible…"

"Apparently not, because it's gone!" she interrupted, becoming very frustrated.

Numair turned around to face her; she was standing up now, hands placed firmly on her hips. Her face showed that she was annoyed, but her eyes displayed the fear that consumed her.

"Let me see," he said, not asking her permission. Knowing what this entailed Daine took a position on the chair again, her back facing Numair. The black mage came up from behind Daine and placed a finger on both of her temples. "Now open up to me," he instructed.

Daine obliged, immediately feeling the black fire of his magic probe around her magical awareness. It was a queer feeling, almost invasive, but Daine would trust Numair with her life and didn't mind him there. She felt him suddenly retreat from the recesses of her mind, the black fire left her mind empty once more of a magical presence.

"That's odd," he said frowning, "Your Wild Magic…I can't sense it."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" she yelled in frustration. "It's gone!"

Numair shook his head, "I've told you Magelet," he said with tenderness "Wild Magic is in all things natural, it's not gone."

Daine understood the concept that he was trying to put across to her, but it did not explain why she couldn't feel her magic.

"You magic isn't gone, but your connection that allows you to draw on your magic and use it has been…severed."

Daine's face paled, and she half fainted off of her chair. Numair was luckily there to catch her, "Daine, are you alright?" She could feel the wetness of his chest damping her shirt, and his muscles flexed to accustom her weight within his arms. Numair, although filled with worry for his young student, was content to have her against him.

Shaking off the initial shock Daine managed to support herself back onto the chair. "Thanks," she whispered hoarsely as Numair steadied her.

"Do you need water, or perhaps a place to lie down?"

Daine shook her head, tears welling in her eyes, "Numair can this be rectified?" she asked looking into those dark eyes.

Numair cupped her face in one of his large hands, "I don't know Magelet, I don't know."

**Author's Note: **Yeah, all right, one chapter down. Tell me what you guys think and someone also let me know if fanfiction is allowing responses to reviews yet (I miss doing that).


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Ok, so generally well received….that means I shall continue.

(I think this is for Narm's Boreas" And as for the ooc thing with Daine's grammar being too good….I apologize. My intention was to be really good with grammar in this fic and it spilled into the dialogue of the characters (which works great for Numair, but conflicts with Daine's Gallan origins). I have about nine chapters of this story written so I'll go back and edit that.

Thank you all for your kind and courteous reviews. I'll be looking forward to more (hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge)

**Chapter 2**

Daine buried her face in her hands, she just couldn't believe it. How could she go on without access to that familiar copper pool? She remembered the first time Numair allowed her to view into the depths of her own soul, how the copper fire came to her when she called upon it. She never knew before then that she had such power, but she was always aware of something there.

Numair noticed his student in such distress. She had rode through that storm, intent on seeing him and filled with the hope that he could fix her problem. There were times when he just wanted to lock his arms around her, and protect her from hurt and sorrow, but he now knew that there were some things he just couldn't protect her from.

"Numair?" she asked after a moment of silence. "Can you try to connect it?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, and I think it very unsafe to tamper with something we don't know much about…"

"Please Numair," she begged grasping onto his bare arm "You can't imagine what it feels like to have a part of you…" she emphasized the point by jabbing her finger on his chest; right over his heart, "taken away."

Numair exhaled deeply, numbly rubbing along the spot where she had forcefully jabbed him, "Daine, I can't do it. It just isn't worth the risk."

"Maybe not to you!" she yelled, her gaze held his eyes. He saw her cross her arms beneath her breasts, the white fabric of her blouse slightly disheveled. The tan waist length tunic hid some of the distress over the past two days, but he could tell it was there.

Biting at his lower lip in nervousness Numair thought. How dangerous could the magic be? Anything was better than seeing her in this state. Numair shook his head, "I don't even know where to begin." He took one more look at Daine and hung his head in defeat. "Very well, give me your hands."

Without hesitation Daine forced her hands into his. Such trust, he thought tenderly, she would lay her life in his hands without a second thought. He paused there for a moment, feeling her soft hand in his. Numair turned Daine's hands so the palms and forearms were exposed to his sight. He wrapped his own hands around her arms, placing his thumb between the tendons of both wrists. Numair could feel Daine's rapid pulse under his own.

He paused in his movements and closed his eyes. Daine felt the slight pressure of his thumbs on her wrists, the calloused hands enclosed gingerly over hers. She didn't know what he was thinking, but didn't voice any comments otherwise.

She saw him take a deep breath, then felt the probing of his magic enter her magical awareness.

Numair felt the chasm that needed to be bridged in order for Daine to channel her power again. He even saw the copper pool at the edge of awareness. With just a small flow of power, Numair began to fill the gap. He stopped when he heard her scream out in agony.

"Daine!" he yelled worriedly, immediately releasing her. She had fallen to the floor and lay there gasping. Numair knelt down at her side. He took one of her hands in his own, stroking it lovingly. "Daine, are you all right?"

With her free hand over her chest, trying to calm her racing heart Daine attempted to turn her head towards him. He had hurt her, and for a moment she was angry, but then reassessed her feelings when she realized that she had asked him to do it, no one was to blame but herself. "It burnt something fierce," she paused as Numair turned her wrist over in his hand, and she noticed a black mark where his thumb had been and a mark similar on the other wrist; she was burnt.

Daine saw the look of anguish and guilt on his face, she knew he blamed himself. "Numair, I'm okay. This isn't your fault."

Numair released her hand and backed away from her, he was plainly disgusted. He could try to wash the marks off, but without a proper healer those marks would set and be permanent. A constant reminder of when he hurt his Magelet.

"Daine, I'm so sorry…"

"Numair, I asked you to do this, you have nothing to apologize for."

"Do you need anything for those burns?" Numair asked, changing the subject.

Daine shook her head, "No, I'll just go put some cold water on them and it should feel better in a pinch." Numair offered her a feeble smile, but it did not reach his eyes. Daine could still see the distress in those brown pools.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Numair hadn't been able to bring himself to talk to her for the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon. She had gone outside for a little while, claiming she had to think. Daine clearly was upset that Numair hadn't been able to fix her 'problem', although problem was putting it lightly. He had never seen her in this state except for the time when she confessed she had gone insane. That was the last time she had lost a part of her; her humanity.

The only difference was she had gotten it back, what did they have to do to fix this? Numair pondered this for a while and began to believe that perhaps it was something that required more healing, which certainly wasn't his field. Perhaps they could go to Pirate's Swoop tomorrow and see what Alanna had to say…

It was now well into the evening, the stars had begun their ascent into the sky. He could hear Daine's footsteps entering the hall below. The steps were slow and rhythmic, like she was dragging her feet. Numair left his room to meet her up the stairs, intent on squeezing in one last apology before she lay to rest for the night.

She made her way up the stairs and into the hallway of Numair's tower, eyes puffy but dry from crying away all her tears. Daine had some time alone and thought that was what she needed, but solitude only made her more aware of what she was missing.

"Numair," she whispered, seeing him before her. He was dressed in a loose shirt with his traditional black breeches. His hair fell around his face.

"Daine," he began, eyes filled with tenderness, "Are you okay?"

She just stared at her teacher, and friend, but her expression told him everything. He opened his arms towards her and she was swept up into a comforting embrace.

Daine felt much safer in his arms, and the warmth he emitted was welcome. She could feel a hand stroking her back gently, soothing her.

Numair rocked her gently back and forth, trying to ease her shaking. She smelt of the stable that he housed not too far away from his tower. It contained his gelding Spots, a pack horse, and probably Cloud at this time. She had possibly gone down there hoping to reconnect. He could tell that she failed.

"Perhaps you just need another night's sleep," Numair suggested, "Then tomorrow we can go to Alanna and see if perhaps we can work something out and investigate further into your…er, condition."

Daine nodded half heartedly and allowed him to lead her into the spare room which she always took when she was over. He helped her down onto the single bed, and she laid her head. Not bothering to get out of her breeches and shirt, only removing the tunic.

Numair kissed her forehead, which he had done many times before, but his lips lingered there. Daine was sure it was just all the events of the past two days catching up with her; everything seemed to be going in slow motion.

He turned to leave her for the night, but Daine grasped his hand. Turning back he gave her an inquisitive gaze.

"Do you think you can stay here….I don't think I want to be alone right now," she said rather fearfully.

"Of course Magelet, anything," Numair sat down on the edge of the bed, wondering if he would just sleep in the chair again. He was surprised when Daine had moved over to leave room for him on the bed. His cheeks were flushed pink, but thankfully the darkness of night hid his embarrassment. _You are just there to comfort her,_ he thought trying to convince himself.

Numair slid in next to her, a little hesitantly, not bothering to get under the blankets feeling that would be entirely inappropriate. Daine was silent, but just turned away from him. Her breathing eased, and she sighed comfortably. It was a small space and Numair was very aware of Daine next to him. He could also feel that she was very cold. It was chilly for a night in May. He inched closer, offering her body heat but not daring to drape an arm around her as he so desperately wanted to do. He didn't know why he felt the urge; it was probably just his natural instincts sharing a sleeping area with a woman.

He had of course camped many times with Daine in the course of their relationship, why was he feeling this now? Hearing her breathing turn even again, Numair felt for her hand and held it firmly against her hip. Her back was pressed against his torso. The cold outside also made him give in to his wants as he finally threw the blanket around himself. After a few moments of wakeful silence, Numair finally drifted off into sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&

It was but a few hours later when Daine woke in the middle of the night, thrashing slightly against Numair, startling him from sleep.

Her hand flew up and slapped him square across the mouth, Numair grabbed on to her wrist to stop for a second attempt. His eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the darkness but he was finally able to see that Daine was suffering from a nightmare.

Numair took her by the shoulders and shook her gently, "Daine wake up; it's just a dream."

"Wha?" Daine said groggily, calming from her fits. "Numair, where'd you come from?" she asked sleepily.

"Hush Magelet, it was just a dream, go back to sleep now sweet," he cooed stroking back her hair. Daine nodded in her fatigued state and smiled weakly against his reassuring hand. "It's nice to have someone there when I need them," Daine murmured, shortly after plunging back into her pillow and into sleep once more. Numair sighed and swung his legs from the bed. Not feeling particularly tired at that time, and seeing Daine was all right he left her room and turned to find his study.

"There's nothing like translating Old Thak in the early hours of the morning," he said sarcastically to himself. Daine losing contact on the festival of Beltane sounded oddly familiar to him and thought perhaps he had read it in one of his books. Numair looked through his small collection of leather bindings and picked up a rather large volume with gilded pages and strange symbols on its cover. Placing it on a nearby table he sat down and began flipping through pages, "Well if this won't help Daine, it certainly couldn't hurt her," Numair shuddered at his own statement as her remembered their attempt at bridging her connection.

**Author's Note: **If you love me you'll review….even if you don't love me, I hope you'll review…but hopefully you do love me .


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews, happy to get them as always. I'll just let you guys get on with the story.

**Chapter 3**

Numair sighed dejectedly as he closed up the volume he had been working on a good portion of the night. Through the window he could see the first rays of light crawling up onto the horizon. "Gods! I've been at it the entire night."

"Leave it to a scholar," Daine said from the doorway. She had awoken up not long ago, her hair draped past her shoulders and her shirt hung loose, not bothering to tuck them into her breeches.

"Daine!" he exclaimed seeing her form leaning comfortably against the doorway. She smiled lightly for him, "Did you sleep well?"

She blushed slightly at this remembering her gallant teacher keeping her company the night before. "Yes, thank you," she said meekly. She figured some things were best left unsaid, and that the issue would not be brought up.

Numair felt his own face heat up at the thought of her so close to him, "Well yes, I am also quite refreshed. How about after a bite to eat we take the ride down to Pirates Swoop."

Daine nodded thoughtfully at this suggestion, "Yeah, I'm curious to see what Alanna thinks about…well you know." Daine thought she had finally come to terms with what happened and managed to control her emotions. But it didn't hurt any less.

"Perhaps she can provide better insight," Numair added to keep her hopes up. The last thing he wanted was for her despairing over the thought that her state might be permanent.

Daine agreed and they entered an awkward silence, he at his desk and her just inside the study. "Did you do all of this for me?" she asked looking around at the assortments of books sprawled across the desk. She noticed that many of the books he had were Old Thak and required intense translation.

"Well yes," Numair admitted "But it was no trouble, I enjoy exercising the academic portion of my mind, it is good for the brain."

"Do you think it could have been Ozorne?" Daine asked rather bluntly.

Numair had mulled this same thought over himself, but after reasoning with himself for a while, he began to doubt this theory, "Ozorne was an accomplished Mage, but he has just turned into a Storm Wing and I can't imagine that he has perfected the use of their magic so quickly."

Daine sighed, a little let down. "This bothers you?" Numair asked confused.

"Yes, because this means I have more then one person out to get me. At least if it was the same person I wouldn't have to be constantly watching my back."

Numair understood the twisted logic in her words; sometimes she had an unscholarly, but perfectly logical answer for things that Numair could only half explain.

"But if Ozorne didn't have the capabilities to do this, then who would?"

"Besides the gods themselves, I really don't know," Numair turned to her and winked at her, "But whoever he is, we'll get him."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few hours later Daine and Numair were within site of Pirate's Swoop, the stone manse loomed against the coast. The flags of both the Lioness and the Baron of Pirates Swoop fluttered lazily in the breeze, announcing both were in residence.

The trip was silent; Daine withdrew into her own dark thoughts about life without her gift. Numair kept mumbling verses from old texts to himself hoping to make sense of the situation. Numair rode close to Daine, Spots nearly nudging Cloud. Although Daine might not be able to communicate with her mount in the magical sense, they had been together so long that they had an otherworldly way of getting along.

"Do you think Alanna will know what to do?" Daine asked, interrupting Numair's thought process.

Numair wanted to say yes so badly, to see the weight lifted from her shoulders, but knew false hope was sometimes worse then no hope. "I'm not sure Magelet."

They continued on their mounts until they approached the gate, there they left their horses to the care of the stable boys who were local to the Swoop. Having seen them arrive, George ran quickly down to meet them.

"Ah and what brings you to Pirate's Swoop?" George asked, greeting Numair with a clap on the back, and Daine a kiss on the hand. "Lordy, it looks like you've seen a ghost Daine!"

Numair hadn't noticed it before, but Daine's complexion had paled considerably since she arrived at his tower.

"And your hands…" George exclaimed, looking at the burn mark at the base of her hand. It was no longer blackened, but the pink scar tissue was clearly visible. "What sort of trouble have you been getting yourself into?" his hazel-green eyes twinkled with concern.

"It's a long story," Numair answered on behalf of his student, "Which is actually why we came. Is your wife around?"

"Oh, so it's not for the good company or a spot in front of the hearth is it?" George said jokingly. "Well my bonny bride happens to be in the infirmary."

"Why's she in there?" Daine asked.

"Some of the Banjiku have fallen ill."

Daine remembered the Banjiku quite well, and even had a hand in freeing them from slavery. Not many Banjiku accepted the offer to sail north after Ozorne was overthrown, but the few who did took an immediate liking to Pirate's Swoop, enjoying the slightly warmer weather and the familiarity of the sea.

"Come on then lass, I'll show you to her," George said, beckoning her forward. Numair followed closely behind curious as to what was going on.

Daine immediately noticed Alanna's fiery red mane when she entered the sick house. She was leaning over an unconscious figure, their brow damp with perspiration. Daine recognized the tanned skin and dark glossy hair as that of a Banjiku.

Alanna placed a damp cloth on the forehead of her patient and stepped away from the bed. It wasn't until she got up did she notice the entourage who followed her husband.

"Daine, Numair what brings you here!" she said joyously, although her arms slumped to her sides from fatigue.

"Um well, we can get into that later," Daine said moving swiftly towards the beds that held the sleeping Banjiku. "What happened to all of them?"

Alanna shrugged, "It was odd, two or three nights ago they all just started falling ill. It didn't affect anyone but them…"

"They fell ill on Beltane!" Numair asked the rise of excitement apparent in his voice.

"Well, yes I suppose it would have been Beltane…"

Daine turned towards Numair, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Numair's ignored her last comment as he paced in front of the beds. There were five of them all lined up against the wall. He recognized the presence of Wild Magic in the Banjiku, like in Daine, but not nearly as strong. They would never need training of any type to proceed in this world. What he did notice was that the ones he deemed more powerful were all too sick to be awake, and the "weaker" ones in terms of their magic just lay there, slightly groaning in pain.

Did this have something to do with Wild Magic? Numair looked around the infirmary looking for others displaying the same symptoms as these five. He found none which confirmed his suspicions.

What if Daine still had access to her power? Her capacity for Wild Magic well exceeded theirs' …she probably would have died.

"Magelet right now I think you should be glad your magic has been cut off," Numair said solemnly.

Daine approached Numair who was leaning over one of the patients, "Why?"

"Do you notice any patterns in this?" Numair asked her, like a teacher quizzing his student.

Daine peered closely at the five of them, wondering what in the world Numair was getting at. "I don't see anything," Daine stated, obviously confused.

"What on earth are you two going on about?" Alanna asked. Daine and Numair ignored her, too absorbed in what they were seeing.

"Whatever is making them ill is affecting them through their magic. The more powerful ones seem to have grown the sickest. And in comparison to these five your magic…"

"Gods!" Daine exclaimed, "I probably would have croaked!"

Numair went silent at the thought. He didn't know it at the time but she was just an inch away from death. A lump began forming at the back of his throat. I wouldn't have had time to tell her… "Wait, tell her what?" Numair said aloud to himself, briefly losing contact with his inner monologue.

"Tell who what?" Alanna and Daine chorused together.

Numair was saved from having to answer that question by a boy that had wrestled his way into the infirmary. He stopped his run in front of Alanna, gasping for air after his sprint.

Daine immediately recognized him as Alanna's eldest boy Thom. "Mama, the mirror talked again" he babbled, tugging onto the breeches of his mother.

"Eh laddy, give your ma a break," George teased, peeling the boy off his mother.

"The mirror talked?" Daine was thoroughly confused.

Alanna laughed, "He means that Jonathon is trying to contact us through the mirror. The boy has the gift and he's too young too recognize when or what it's being used for."

Numair laughed heartily at this explanation, tousling the strawberry blond locks of hair on the boy. Daine smiled at the sight of Numair expressing such mirth.

"I should probably go see what he wants," Alanna's shoulders slumped for she foresaw Jon sending her away from her family. It wasn't the king's fault in anyway; it was just the duty of the King's Champion.

"Wait," Daine said stepping in front of Alanna, "When you get back can you examine me?"

Alanna's weak smile turned into a confused frown, "Why, did you get hurt?"

"Sort of…" Daine began wondering how to explain it to her.

"Well I'll be back in a while to check you out, but in the meantime I have to go see what Jon is up to," Alanna swiftly left the infirmary and George followed behind her with their eldest son trudging behind them.

Daine looked to the patients on the beds and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. She couldn't begin to fathom how close to death she had been. She shivered at the thought.

"Magelet, did you know how close I was to losing you?" Numair said voicing what had been on Daine's mind.

Daine nodded and turned her head away from the patients, she couldn't bear to look at them. Instead she faced Numair, who bore a genuine look of concern. Daine couldn't help but feel guilty for she knew that she was the cause of his worry. "Numair don't worry, I'm okay now aren't I?" Daine's efforts to reassure him appeared to be in vain so Daine didn't object when he came up and hugged her tightly.

"Careful I might crack a rib!" Daine teased.

Numair chuckled lightly and loosened his grip on her. Daine sighed into his embrace and took a moment to relax. Her mind was momentarily freed from the loss that plagued her. She felt comfortable in his arms, almost as comfortable as when he kept her company the night before…

"We've just been on the road for a few hours and I think my hunger is finally catching up to me," Numair stated after a while. "How about we find something to eat?"

Daine nodded and Numair released her, a little tremor of shock momentarily shot through her bones at the loss of his body heat. She had felt so cold ever since she had lost her contact with Wild Magic. "That's the best idea I've heard all day," Daine said smiling up at him. Numair bent down to kiss her lightly on the crown of her head. Although Daine knew it was not a kiss given out of romance, it still made her tremble slightly.

"Come on Daine," Numair said starting for the door, "What are you waiting for, an invasion?"

**Author's Note: **ok, chapter number 3 up, now if you would all be so kind and tell me what you thought…(I think you know the rest).


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for the reviews, now on with the…story.

**Chapter 4**

"Daine I'm afraid this is beyond my ability to heal."

"But you haven't even tried!"

Alanna wiped the sweat from her brow and stood up, finished with her examination. "That's because if I do try something on a whim I could end up doing more damage then there was in the first place."

Daine glanced down at her own wrists; the two burn marks still reminded her of that very lesson. She didn't argue with Alanna anymore.

Alanna stood up and began pacing around in the stable; Cloud had been eyeing the both of them with suspicion all night. "How did your connection become severed anyway?" she asked breaking the silence.

"I don't remember all that much. What I do remember is a white silvery light, then an intense pain. I hadn't realized what had happened right away, but it didn't take me long to figure out."

"And you rode all that way to Numair?" Alanna asked astonished.

Daine nodded, "Yes, and the first thing that man did was bloody drug me!"

Alanna tried her best to hide a smile, "Well I'm sure he had your best interests at heart," she paused and leaned in closer to Daine, "He cares a great deal about you," she said more softly.

Daine blushed at this, "I know, sometimes it seems like a little too much."

Alanna laughed outright at that comment.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Alanna said subduing her laughter, "It's just funny that you should be saying after what happened in Carthak."

"What?" Daine demanded.

"Let's just say tearing down half of the imperial palace might go under the category of caring a little too much."

Daine's face flamed red, and she looked down to the floor hoping to shy away from the conversation. "I was angry!'

"It's okay to care about the man," Alanna said taking on a more serious tone. "He's not just your teacher, he's your friend. And as for your magic," Alanna began changing the conversation "Your teacher is right, you are lucky to have lost that connection if the sickness the Banjiku suffer is through what bit of Wild Magic they do possess."

Daine sighed, "Well am I ever going to get my magic back?"

"I…I don't know for sure," Alanna's tone darkened a little, her features displayed the regret for saying that.

"I see," she said, averting her eyes from the lioness. "Can you excuse me; I think I need some air…"

Alanna nodded, understanding the hardship Daine must be going through. She sighed regretfully as Daine walked through the door and out into the night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A guard had let Daine out of Pirate's Swoop to walk along the grounds and the forest. It was a clear night, the air a little chill but the stars shone brightly against the dark night of the new moon.

She couldn't help the tears that ran silently down her face. Daine figured she was done crying about it and ready to take action, but how could she if the enemy was unknown? Daine feared never being able to talk with the animals again, or being able to shape shift, those were two things that she would sorely miss. The one thought that burned into her mind was the loss of her teacher.

Without Wild Magic there would be no reason to be around him anymore, no need to spend time with him at his tower. The greatest thing her Wild Magic had done for her was give her Numair.

"Daine?" she heard someone yell a little ways off. She recognized the voice immediately as Numair's. How on earth did he find her?

"Daine?" he repeated, she could hear him stumble about the bush. She sighed and walked towards the source of the movement. Numair was many things, but he was not an accomplished woodsman.

She called out a little reluctantly; Daine really wanted some time to herself. "Numair, I'm over here." He didn't say anymore but she could hear his struggles as he tried to disentangle himself from the bush. Finally he stumbled into the small clearing that Daine had situated herself in.

"Oh there you are," he gasped, picking off twigs and foliage from his robe. "I ran into Alanna and rushed out as soon as I heard…"

"That I'm going to be without my magic for the rest of my natural life," Daine finished for him bluntly, choking back the sobs.

Not used to dealing with the adolescent mind, Numair just stood there, "Well not in so many words, but…."

Daine's knees buckled under her own weight and she stumbled to the ground. Numair rushed to her side catching her before she met an untimely end with her head against a rock. "Daine, are you okay?" Numair silently berated himself, of course she wasn't okay. He had asked her that a dozen times and she was never okay.

"It's gone forever," she whispered more to herself then to her teacher.

"We don't know that for sure Magelet."

Daine didn't respond, but managed to get her tears once more in check.

"Listen Magelet, I came out here to see if you were all right, and to tell you that we need to leave for Corus tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Daine asked, curiosity taking sovereign over her grief.

"Jon says it is urgent and really wanted us to leave tonight but figured that in your state…"

"What state? I have two feet don't I?"

Numair coughed in attempt to clear his throat. Daine sat up and moved from his arms to face him. "Well what is it?" she demanded.

"The Scanrans, they have sent a delegation to Corus to speak of war."

"What!" Daine said incredulously. "That's impossible, why would they do something like that?"

"That is exactly what Jon wants to know so he is arranging his own delegation and asks us to be there; the Wild Mage and the Black Robe Mage do have a key position in the defense of the country after all."

"But what use am I? I'm not a Wild Mage anymore."

"The Scanrans don't know that, and you are needed for intimidation purposes. The thought of not only fighting the armies of Tortall, but the wildlife as well is something that should make them think twice."

Daine reached towards Numair to pull a twig that had tangled in Numair's raven mane. Just as she pulled back Numair took hold of Daine's wrist, he could feel the burn marks he had administered. Daine's breathing quickened as he held her hand to his face.

"Numair I'm so afraid…"

"What of the delegation, I'm sure it will be worked out."

Daine shook her head, "No, not that…"

"I know you are scared about your Wild Magic but we will find a way to get it back."

"Please listen to me Numair!" Daine yelled, "I'm afraid of losing you!"

Numair was dumbstruck; he was flattered at her words but also confused. "What do you mean? I'm right here."

"But there won't be need for me to be a part of your life anymore."

"Daine that is preposterous!" Numair took both of her hands in his, forcing her to look at him.

"You lead a busy life with so many counting on you. My magic is what got you interested in me in the first place."

Those words stung Numair for there was truth in them. He had first taken an interest because of her abilities. But over the past few years he had grown close to his student, "Daine you are more then just my pupil, you mean so much to me…" Numair illustrated his point by bringing one of her hands over his heart. His warmth was so welcoming under her palm; she could feel the steady pulsating in his chest.

"Numair I…" Daine was speechless; no one had ever expressed such care or concern for her since her mother.

He immediately released her hand once he saw an odd look in her eye; one he had never seen yet stirred so much emotion-it almost frightened him, but at the same time excited him. Numair coughed a few times in attempts to clear his throat, all of a sudden raspy and dry. "I think we better get back and prepare. We want to get their before the Scanrans do."

Daine nodded, the gift of speech still eluded her. Numair got up and brushed himself off, offering a hand to Daine to help her up as well. She accepted it and brushed the forest litter from her own breeches.

Numair noticed the chill in the night air and Daine shivering slightly. She did her best to hide the fact, but she did seem more apt to notice the cold lately then before. It probably had something to do with her magic. Numair took off his heavy black robe and placed it on her shoulders. Daine held it tightly around her and offered a smile of thanks.

"Come on Magelet," he said throwing an arm around her shoulder "Let's get going."

**Author's Note:** Yes a little fluffiness under the moon with the stars shining down on them, a little cliché but everyone is allowed a few chapters like that (especially if there is DN fluff). As always I ask of your time to send me an itsy bitsy review (or long ones, both are acceptable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Ok sorry I couldn't update this sooner, fanfiction went screwy on me and I couldn't update anything (I was afraid the whole thing had been deleted!)….ok so here it is.

**Chapter 5**

It was early afternoon the next day when an entourage left from Pirate's Swoop, heading towards Corus to join the Scanran delegation in peace talks; something had definitely gone awry. Daine and Numair had left a few hours earlier from the main group, hoping to travel more quickly with just the two of them.

Numair sat silent, striding his patient gelding, Spots. He tried his best to occupy his mind with the matter at hand (the peace talks) but couldn't seem to get around the fact that Daine was still desperate to get her powers back.

_Daine had approached him in the middle of the night, a few hours before they would have to leave. "Numair I've been thinking about the Banjiku, maybe the illness isn't affected by their Wild Magic but something else…and even it if is how do you know it will effect me in the same way?"_

Was she this desperate to get her magic back, that she would ignore logic entirely to get it? Numair could not let her get it back until the Banjiku showed signs of improvement. Not that I'd have to worry, we have no idea how she would get that back. But what if they did find a way; she would hate him if he tried to stop her. For gods sake you love her! You couldn't possibly risk her death for fear of her hating you.

"Numair is something wrong?" she asked, disturbing him from his dark thoughts.

She heard him grumble slightly, "No, everything's fine."

"You have always been a horrible liar," she commented.

Numair ignored her comment and they rode the rest of the way in silence. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to talk to her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Numair, thank the gods you've arrived!" Jonathon got up from his desk and ran to greet his friend; caked in dust from travel, whereas Jon was dressed in a blue silken tunic with a plain white shirt underneath. His breeches were elegant but not overly done. "General Entresse, also acting Ambassador, of the Scanran military has demanded an audience."

Numair cocked his eyebrow and gave the king a questioning look. "Of course I didn't grant it! I wasn't going to let him order me around in my own home!" Jonathon defended perfectly predicting what Numair was going to ask. "And I wasn't going in there without my two biggest sources of intimidation; my black mage and wild….wait where is Daine?"

"Oh she's just in the stable, there seems to be a tick infestation there."

"Well it hasn't taken her that long before."

Numair sighed, "Ah, well she has resorted to more…traditional methods."

Jonathon eyed him with utmost suspicion. "What on earth are you talking about? Wouldn't it be faster for her to use her magic?"

Numair quickly looked outside Jonathon's study, checking to be sure the halls were clear. He then took the precaution of spelling the room to prevent eavesdropping. He didn't want any Scanran in the palace to be aware of Tortall's weakness.

"That is where the problem lies. You see, on Beltane something strange happened and her connection to her Wild Magic was severed…"

Jonathon went pale, his jet black hair looked ever darker juxtaposed against his white skin. "What are you talking about?"

Numair shrugged, "I'm surprised Alanna didn't tell you."

Jonathon shook his head, "I wouldn't be so worried if we didn't have Scanra hot on our tails with a hunger for territory and more fertile lands."

"Well they don't have to know that Daine lost her magic. And the dominion jewel should surly discourage any rash action," Numair suggested, sounding hopeful.

Jonathon shook his head, clear blue eyes stared up worriedly at Numair. "I was just taken by surprise entirely; they were so quiet for a while. I thought a truce of some sort had been reached and our countries were at peace. There was even talk of betrothing my Kalasin to nobility there but we thought it much better that Kaddar be her husband.

"Surely she is too young to be looking into marriage…"

Jon nodded, "Of course this will not happen for many years yet but on his last visit she did look rather dreamily at him." Jon's mouth curled into a smile under his beard, his features had taken on those of fatherly affection, "She was jealous of Daine for weeks since Kaddar had been paying so much attention to her."

Numair found his gaze narrowing towards Jon's happy demeanour. He remembered that visit a few weeks back and he too noticed that particular attention. Daine had grown up so fast before his eyes. Some girls her age were already shipped off to be married…why shouldn't honourable young men be looking at her that way? No matter how many times Numair's logic attempted to reason with him, he grew angry.

If Jon noticed Numair's peculiar behaviour he did not heed it. There were other important matters to attend to. "Alanna is set to arrive in a few hours, I think it best you gather Daine and have Thayet tend to her, my wife seems to think that Daine would be better suited going in something other then breeches."

"Of course, I'll go find her...was there anything else you wanted to discuss?"

Jon waved off at the mage, "No, no, I just needed an update and thought I'd let you know what you were in for."

&&&&&&&&

Daine stood impatiently on a chair in Thayet's quarters. A dress maker had been ordered promptly to the rooms. There were pins and coloured fabrics everywhere.

Thayet looked critically at Daine and the dress maker working around her, "Now I don't think this should be too…loud. We should probably stick to more subtle colours." She looked disapprovingly at the assortment of crimson silks strewn across the back of the chair. "This is a political meeting, not a ball."

"I'm just barely sixteen and am already a politician," Daine said grimly. "How much longer will this take?"

"Oh not too much longer mistress, I must take the dress to be sewn immediately. I'll have to make quick work out of it. Oh, I think the lilac mixed with the soft blues would do nicely," the plump dressmaker dismissed Daine's attentions and turned her own to that of the queen. Thayet nodded her approval. The dress maker beamed, "Now don't expect anything extravagant, we only have a few hours to work on this, but I'll get to work on it right away!" The woman picked up the fabrics and scurried out of the room, instructing Daine to get out of the silks she wore on the way out.

Thayet held out an arm to assist Daine down from the small height. "Why must I wear a dress anyway?" Daine questioned, seeing as how breeches would have done nicely.

"Well it isn't so much a dress as a bodice and some skirts. Nothing too fancy, but presentable. And Scanran culture is much different from ours, women wearing breeches is unheard of! The only exception we are allowing is Alanna of course. It wouldn't be very dignified to have our king's champion in a dress."

"But did the bodice have to cut so…low?" Daine asked shyly, face turning red from embarrassment.

"It only seems that low because the stitch-work hasn't been done yet, it will be a little higher," Thayet smiled at the young Wild Mage, "Besides, there is nothing wrong with turning a few of the young men's head about, and I'm sure Numair would love to fight back the 'dirty scoundrels' as he likes to call them." Daine smiled knowingly, she would often fight with her teacher on such issues but lately didn't mind the extra attention and care he showed her lately.

"He cares for you a lot you know," Thayet mentioned. Alanna's voice rung through Daine's ears, she had heard the exact same thing from the Knight. Was there something they saw that she didn't?

"Why does this whole affair have to be so formal if it is merely talks?" Daine asked seeking to change the subject. Talking of Numair made her ears tingle with an unknown apprehension. "I thought they came here to sign a declaration of war."

"They did, but these proceedings have a lot of ritual to them… it's like a dance or even a duel. You must swagger around your opponent a few times before striking."

Daine was somewhat familiar with that, she remembered the delegation in Carthak; they had to attend many dinners and dances before any real talking could be attended to, but still this was a very rapid arrangement…"It is times like these that I'm glad I'm a commoner."

Thayet let out a very unlady like snort, "You are anything but common, I'll tell you that."

Daine shook her head and began to wriggle out of the fabric without ruining the placements of the pins. There came a knock at the door which Daine had surly thought been the dress maker. "Come in," Thayet called, convinced of the same thing herself.

It was not the short, homely seamstress but the tall and muscular form of Numair who noticed Daine's indecent state. His jaw dropped and the colour of his face drastically changed; his blush noticeable under his tan.

Thayet quickly grabbed at a robe draping listlessly on the chair and immediately pulled it over Daine. The Wild Mage's skin had also taken on the similar red hue.

"Do you mind turning around?" Thayet asked, more of an order then a question. Ashamed, Numair's eyes dropped from Daine to the floor and he whipped himself around, so his back was facing them. Daine took the robe gratefully from Thayet, tying it firmly around her.

"Are you decent?" Numair asked meekly.

"Yeah," Daine said with equal shyness. Numair turned around to see Daine in the thin robe, it was not what he called decent but better then before.

"And you call that presentable?"

"You've seen me in worse!" Daine accused. Numair had spotted her a few times before; the latest had been in Carthak when she lost control of one of the animal forms. Numair looked from Thayet to Daine, feeling helpless. The only support he received from his queen was a frown that did not quite meet her eyes; her eyes danced with mirth and amusement.

"Yes well…" Numair could feel the colour rising in his cheeks. "Anyways, I just wanted to see what time you'll be ready tonight?"

"Why?" Daine asked somewhat uncertain.

Numair shifted his weight from his right to left foot, a sign that she had noticed of uncertainty himself. "To escort you down to the dinner of course! There will be many Scanran bachelors of marriageable age seeking out a foreign bride…especially one with political advantages such as you."

"Political advantages? I thought that they were eager to go to war with us. Why would they need a political advantage here?"

Numair frowned, "Politics is a fickle business Magelet…and it difficult to understand. On a side note, what time will you be ready?"

Daine giggled inwardly to herself, "I think I should be asking you that question…you take longer then me to prepare for these things."

"The dress should be ready an hour after sunset…I have three of my best seamstresses on it since Daine here only owns the few dresses that I sent with her to Carthak…"

"I'll see you then Magelet," Numair then preformed an exaggerated bow for the two ladies, waving his arm in farewell. Thayet tried to stifle a laugh, Daine just rolled her eyes.

After he had left, Thayet turned to Daine giving her a very accusing look. "What?" Daine said incredulously. Thayet just sighed, _why can't they see what everyone else does? _She thought ominously.

**Author's Note: **I personally like this chapter better then some of the previous ones, but hey I'll let you guys be the judge…what the heck do I know:P


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Onward to the next chapter

**Chapter 6**

Daine sat in the salon, admiring the speedy and dazzling work of Thayet's dressmaker. Her dress was simple, but elegant. The lilac bodice was decorated with soft blues and grays that swelled down into graceful skirts cascading to the floor. The bodice was a little low cut, but didn't make her look cheap. The eye for detail was miraculous and Daine could only imagine what a dress would have looked like with more than twelve hours, although there were multiple people working on it.

She had pinned her hair up tightly, wrestling the few curls that tried to escape out of place. She let a few fall past her face, allowing her mane some room to breathe. The silver of the badger claw blended into the outfit; it just looked like an outlandish ornament instead of some divine nail. The leather thong was replaced by a silver chain so Daine was more assured of its presence.

The badger hadn't come to her since before her magic had been lost... this worried Daine but she had been trying desperately not to think about it.

There came a knock at the door, Daine recognized the familiar pounding as that of Numair, "Come in," she yelled while fixing the last pin in place.

Numair walked through the door into the single room, dressed simply in his black robe with his raven hair done back in a horse tail. His eyes twinkled darkly against his clothing giving him a mysterious look. Numair always tended to look more imposing in his long black robe, but Daine assumed that was what Tortall wanted- to provide Scanra with yet another reason not to attack.

She heard a whistle escape from her teacher's lips as Numair looked her up and down, "I have to say Magelet; you look absolutely stunning.

Daine blushed and swished her skirts back and forth. They whispered as she turned. "You think so?"

"Let's just say I think I will have to double my efforts on keeping the young lads away from you."

"If you aren't too busy keeping the many Scanran courtesans off you!" Daine laughed seeing Numair frown, "Oh come on Numair, they areusually alwaysblond, and some of them shapely…"

"Enough," Numair said lifting up his hand, "I admit defeat. How about we agree to watch each other's back?" he suggested.

Daine nodded, "That seems reasonable."

Numair winked and gave Daine a private smile that was for her and her only to see. Daine nearly melted in his gaze. Numair on the other hand had trouble keeping his eyes off of her. Her gown wasn't extravagant compared to some of the fashions at court but it looked absolutely stunning on Daine.

"Shall we?" Numair asked holding out his arm for Daine. Daine accepted gladly. She remembered in Carthak where Kaddar offered his own arm to her…she had placed hers gently on top of his as she saw many other ladies do with their escorts. With Numair though her hand was enveloped in his and he leaned into her…forcing her closer. She felt an intimacy with him that never compared to Kaddar.

Daine smiled, "Of course, don't want to keep anyone waiting, do we?"

&&&&&&&&&&&

Daine and Numair entered the hall together, she slid her arm off of his but he still gently held her fingers in his grasp. Some of the young men turned their heads toward them as they were announced to the rest of the Scanran delegation. Daine could see their eyes lingering on her for far too long.

They walked down the stone steps that lead to the main festivities below. A few men flocked over towards her, as did some mature women when they caught sight of Numair. Daine nearly laughed at the surely comical looking situation they were in. It was like pigs to a trough.

Numair saw that some of the men were working up the bravado to approach Daine. He quickly dragged her from the assembling crowd and towards the tables where the monarchs sat proudly, displaying their hospitable nature through food and festivities, but also showing their power and abilities through Numair, and Alanna. Daine began to realize that she too was part of an intimidation.

"Ah Numair, so glad of you to finally join us," Jon said with just a hint of anger in his voice. Numair realized that he had taken too long but it was normal for him to arrive fashionably late. "I would like you to meet Ambassador Rhumus Entresse of Scanra, also acting general of the military."

Daine looked to the man who Jon was referring to. He was tall; nearly as tall as Numair with a head of blond tresses that went down to his ears. His eyes were an icy blue that contributed to a menacing stare.

"Please, call me Rhumus," he said giving Numair a slight nod of his head. "And who is this enchanting beauty?" Rhumus asked taking Daine's hand in his and holding it up to his lips. Daine was taken aback by the gesture but managed to maintain her composure and resist the urge to jerk away. She glanced quickly at Numair who seemed a little agitated. Was he jealous?

"This," Jonathon said proudly, "Is Tortall's Wildmage. She bears a very unique power…"

"Wildmage?" Ambassador Entresse repeated, eyes bulging wide in surprise. "But I thought…?"

"Thought what Ambassador?" Numair asked cuirously.

"Oh nothing, it's just that this is something truly unique," Numair could tell that the ambassador was hiding something that he almost gave away. "As much as I would like to stay here all night and converse about this wonder I fear that something has just come up that I must attend to. Could I beg your leave for but a few minutes?"

"Of course," Jonathon said graciously, signalling to Raoul with a glance to keep an eye on the Ambassador. "When you do return, we must talk of more serious meetings."

"Of course, in the meantime I do beg your pardon…" Entresse was quick to leave them, Numair tapping his foot impatiently on the stone floor.

"I don't trust him," he said bluntly.

Daine rolled her eyes and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder; she had the same feeling about him but didn't want to voice her concerns where any Scanran could hear. "Numair why don't you do me the honour of a waltz?" Daine asked, trying to get a moment to talk to him that didn't look to suspicious.

Numair looked up at her a little surprised, but her gaze remained firm. Numair nodded and he led her out towards the minstrels who were playing songs for the guests to dance to. Daine felt Numair bring her close to him.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at him as she noticed the stares she got from many in the room. She was enjoying the closeness, but not the attention that came with it.

"I am trying to talk with you about matters that are of concern, but to everyone else it looks like I'm simply whispering 'sweet nothings' into your ear," Numair said, she could see his smile out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay. What is it then?"

"It's Entresse, I just want you to be careful around him," Numair said with his hand firm on her back, still dancing the waltz. They must surly look like a pair of lovers. "The way he looked when you were introduced as the Wildmage…"

"He was surprised," Daine interrupted.

"Surprised to see you alive!"

"What do you mean?" Daine asked leaning back from him slightly. Numair brought her close to him again as to not draw any attention, although Daine thought it was having the opposite effect.

"The man looked like he had seen a ghost. For some reason he believed that you were dead."

Daine shook her head. She thought the whole idea a little far fetched, "That doesn't make sense Numair, you have no evidence to support that; I think you're just being paranoid."

Keeping time with the music Numair twirled her around him like the other dancers were doing to their partners. His movements remained graceful even though she could see his frustration. "Could you just please promise me that you'll be careful?"

Numair dipped Daine slightly when the melody reached a diminuendo. It was a common dance that nearly every noble knew and even Daine was familiar with the steps. She was breathing heavily; not from the effort, but from being so close to him. He leaned down slightly, lips parted as he came nearer. Daine's heart beat wildly, his hands felt so warm on her back…

Then the music stopped and the people began to disperse Numair was brought back to awareness. Daine was blushing furiously and was embarrassed once more by the many people staring at them as they were left unaccompanied near the minstrels. A few people began to whisper and giggle slightly as they looked at the two. Daine heard the word "concubine" and "cradle robber" used much too loosely. Disentangling herself from Numair, she fled from the room, skirts flailing behind her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Numair tried to run after Daine but was held back by a familiar force. He could feel Alanna's magic gently tugging him back. He could have easily broken away from her but knew she was trying to make a point. He looked across the room to where she stood next to her husband. Her eyes spoke to him, _'Don't go after her, she needs some time to herself.'_ Numair understood and nodded in her direction, and dispersed himself back into the festivities.

She didn't leave his mind that easily. It had all happened so fast and unexpectedly. The moment seemed so right and perfect; her slim figure in his arms gazing up at him. Hey eyes were twinkling with delight, amusement and annoyance all at once. He couldn't help himself…

It was fair confusing for him and must be tenfold that for her. She needed some time alone, he would approach her later.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ambassador Entresse paced in his apartments later that night. He had learned something that put many implications on his, and his country's further ambitions. The Wild Mage was alive!

He could have sworn that the king's mages and shamans placed a curse on the magic. They even had the aid of Chaos but still the cursed girl was alive! The gods must surely be favouring her; the curse they placed would have killed her had she only a tenth of the strength she wielded now.

Would it still be wise to invade with the Dominion Jewel turning the lands against the Scanrans? The threat of the horses bucking off their own riders always discouraged the cavalry and they couldn't have a successful war if their supplies were constantly ruined by the rodents that witch commanded.

He had to inform the king! If only he had magecraft…it would make communication so much simpler. Rhumus simply hated begin dependent on the mages that seemed to accompany him wherever he went.

But the king must be informed that the girl lived.

**Author's Note:** Alright, I hope I get more reviews so I'll be inspired to write more chapters...its crunch time and very difficult to make time for everything, including fanfic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **This is to Amazing Daine, thanks for the reviews and recommending this story in your profile. Everyone loves a little publicity, haha.

P.S I apologize for taking so long on this update. I had it written and everything, but I had so much homework I didn't even have to time to log in and post the darn thing. Hey crunch time ends in 4 or 5 weeks, so hell will be over soon…..:(.

**Chapter 7**

Surely she hadn't returned to the rider's barracks this late at night. She must have taken residence at the guest quarters. Numair allowed the dozens of possibilities flash through his mind. He concluded that his student must be in the guest apartments.

How would it look if he were to wander the halls alone at night searching for the room of a young woman? He would surely make Daine look even worse in the public eye…on the other hand, he really needed to talk to her.

Numair made his way cautiously down the halls, using the shadows as well as his own magical ability to conceal himself. He pulled out a bracelet from his sleeve that contained a simple locket; inside a lock of her smoky brown hair. Numair couldn't explain why he had taken a lock of her hair; she had been lying in her bed a few months ago sick from unicorn fever. He was glad that he did snip that curly lock, it acted as a very useful focus.

It didn't take him long to find Daine, but it did take a lot of his energy. For some reason focuses were very draining to use. He came up to the thick oaken door, supported by a wide arch, simply carved and knocked lightly to announce his presence.

Numair heard quiet shuffling from behind the door, and the approach of slipper clad feet tapping lightly on the stone as she approached. The door was forced open a crack as Daine peeked through to see who it was.

"Daine…" she didn't look as if she had been crying, that was a good sign. Seeing that it was Numair Daine opened the door wider to face him. Taking this as an invitation to come in, Numair pushed past her and into the room. Rolling her eyes, Daine slowly closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry what happened back there, I'm sure that to any normal bystander it must have looked like we were engaged in more…ah…personal affairs…" Numair went on rambling.

Daine raised a hand to quiet him; she could tell he was flustered. "Numair I was just a little embarrassed. I can't stand a lot of people staring at me," It wasn't only that of course, but the overwhelming feeling she got when he drew near her. Was he about to kiss her back there, or had she just been imagining his lips on hers while she was in his arms?

"Magelet I'm sorry...I know you don't appreciate the attention and now court gossips will be having the time of their lives."

Daine snorted in amusement, "In case you haven't noticed they already do."

Numair blushed at all the comments he had heard muttered amongst the stable boys or the kitchen staff. They all had some very crude comments on the state of their relationship.

Numair took one of Daine's hands in his leading her to sit on the bed he looked fixedly into her eyes; a blue grey storm. "I just want to make sure that you are all right." Daine nodded in response, unable to form the words.

She wanted to ask him so badly if his intent was to kiss her while they were engaged in a waltz. It was probably the day-dreaming little girl inside of her that direly wanted to know. Would she have stopped him if he did impart his sweetness on her lips? It didn't seem as if she would. "Numair?"

"Hmm," he responded.

"When we were dancing I noticed one part at the end that seemed a little bit out of…step. Was that done on purpose?" Daine asked blushing furiously. She was glad it was dark in the room. The only thing that illuminated the space was a shaft of moonlight; she hadn't bothered lighting a fire or fixing a candle.

"I believe I had all the steps right; I've done that dance hundreds of times…" Numair froze when he finally realized what she was truly referring to.

Numair was shocked and surprised to hear her voice that question. He obviously hadn't hidden his intentions all that well. What was he to say to her? He could lie of course but he didn't think he'd sound too convincing. He could feel sweat running down his brow; since when has he ever been this flustered around a girl. While he was obsessing over these thoughts he had felt a kiss, light as a butterflies touch across his lips. Daine pulled back from him slowly and Numair realized that something occurred that hadn't in a very long time; he stopped thinking.

Seeing her pull back Numair quickly moved in to catch her lips again, giving into the moment.

Daine went dizzy with ecstasy; the feel of him just too great. She assumed Numair had meant to kiss her. Or had she initiated all of this? Numair had drawn her into an embrace, and they parted lips. At that point it didn't matter.

He was breathing heavily, as was she. Daine couldn't believe the passion behind that kiss, Perin had tried to surprise her with kisses around corners but nothing compared to this. Daine merely leaned against his muscular form. She realized her dress was still on and that she would crinkle the fabric doing something like this. Daine didn't care.

Numair sat on the bed stroking Daine gently. He couldn't bring himself to talk to her. What was he to tell her now, that it was a spur of the moment thing or that he truly did love her? "Daine, I must tell you something…" Numair looked down to see her face nuzzled against his shoulder; fast asleep. He supposed that he could tell her another time.

He gently lay back as not to disturb her rest. Daine lay in the crook of his arm, curled up against him like a house cat. Numair would forget all of their troubles if for one night he could let his emotions, and not reasoning, be his sovereign.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"But your majesty, she lives I saw her with my own eyes!" Rhumus Entresse said firmly through the speaking spell. Sagrin, the acting mage on the delegation sat meekly back, merely supplying the spell. He was young, only about eighteen or so but he was very powerful and well trained.

"I assure you General that is quite impossible; she would have died the day after Beltane, if not the night of," the voice resonated through the amber flame hovering over Sagrin's hand.

Rhumus shook his head, the girl was still alive and well. She was pretty and young too; if it weren't for an impending war he might consider her as a mistress…although it didn't look like the Salmalin character would like that. "Sir was there perhaps something done incorrectly; Uusoae isn't the most trustful goddess to have as an ally sir."

"BLASPHEMY!" the voice through the speaking spell yelled angrily, a high pitch shrieked that echoed from the walls. Rhumus was glad Sagrin insisted that they ward the room. "We have the favour of a very powerful goddess and you utter such blasphemous words! You have been adorned with so many titles; general of my army and ambassador to my country for one thing. You should show more respect then that. Now keep your tongue in your cheek or I'll have to cut it out!"

Sagrin could hear Rhumus grind his teeth together in anger. As a general he was not used to reporting to superiors. Rhumus apologized humbly and Sagrin could tell he used a lot of effort to do so. "But sir, what are we to do with the Wild Mage in the meantime?"

"For now just keep an eye on her and find out more about her magic. Perhaps the people of Tortall have some device to combat the sickness or else they are in favour with the gods themselves."

Rhumus pondered briefly how he could get close enough to Veralidaine. He knew that the Black Mage seemed very protective of her and wouldn't let him get so much as a foot away from her. Rhumus then looked towards Sagrin, sitting lazily across a chair playing with his gift causing the speaking spell to change colours. He looked innocent enough, young and naïve and many of the girls thought him handsome. Perhaps he was the way… "Your Majesty I will do as you ask."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sagrin extinguished the spell as soon as farewells were exchanged. This was his first political expedition and found the entire thing rather dull. He wasn't one for politics; he wanted to learn more mage craft and go to taverns to flirt with the pretty serving girls. But no, he had to be the son of one of the highest ranking nobles in Scanra. _"You must learn politics," _his father had said time after time, _"After all you are seventh in line to be king."_ Seventh in line! He couldn't believe how ridiculous his father had sounded. What were the odds that six other people would croak in his lifetime to leave him the throne, he didn't even want it anyway.

Rhumus stared at Sagrin, his icy blue eyes looking the boy up and down. He looked like he had something in mind for him. "Sagrin what did you think of the Wild Mage?"

"Who, Veralidaine? She seemed nice enough; pretty with those brown locks. I'm so used to the blonds of Scanra."

"You think her pretty?" Rhumus asked raising one eyebrow. "Then you'll rather enjoy the task I have for you."

"And what is that?" Sagrin asked suspiciously.

Rhumus ran his hands over a golden ring on his finger, stroking it absentmindedly, "Just get to know the girl really."

"Just get to know her?" he asked. Sagrin knew Rhumus and that it couldn't be all that simple. "I don't want to be used to hurt anyone…"

"I assure you that no one will be hurt. Just get to know the Wild Mage, her magic and how it works. You are a scholar aren't you...this should be right up your alley."

"Well…" Sagrin began unsure of himself, "As long as no harm can come of it."

"Good," Rhumus said sealing the deal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Daine awoke the next morning in one of the palace residences, with Numair beside her. She tried to get up but was stopped by an arm draped across her torso. Numair was sound asleep; his breathing deep and heavy.

She turned to analyze his features. He had long lashes that were desensitized by a masculine nose. His raven hair draped across his face and fanned out on the pillow he laid on. He looked so perfect, a man like no other. Numair was a handsome man for sure, and a heavy sleeper at that. Daine rolled up against his chest and his arm brought her closer. She relished in the heat and protection offered by his embrace.

"Did you sleep well Magelet?" he mumbled. His eyes were still closed but his lips had turned up into a sly smile.

"Very well thank you," Daine replied. "So I guess you really did try to kiss me on the dance floor then," she added. It was more a statement of fact then a question.

Numair chuckled, "It was you who kissed first if I remember correctly."

"But you almost did it first!"

"The intention is humbled in the shadow of the action, Magelet." Daine smiled in spite of herself. Leave it to Numair to turn a romantic situation into a life lesson.

There came a knock at the door, followed by a holler "Miss Sarrasri, are you in?" Daine recognized the voice as Thayet's seamstress.

She shot immediately out of bed, panic alone giving her the strength enough to toss Numair clear off. "Oh no!" Daine whispered.

"What?" Numair asked rubbing his elbow, which had been knocked against the table when Daine suddenly jumped.

Daine looked at herself. The silk of her dress was crinkled and her hair in disarray. Numair didn't look much better and it would appear very suspicious to any third party that caught them in each others' arms the next morning. Numair seemed to read her mind as his eyes widened, "Oh," he said, rather matter-of-factly.

"Hide!" Daine commanded. Numair immediately ran to the corner of the room and used his magic to conceal him. Daine was glad that Kit wasn't there. She loved to disarm Numair's attempts at invisibility.

"Miss Sarrasri are you up?" called the seamstress again. Without another warning the plump tailor opened the door, with her a burden of dresses, more casually designed then the one she wore.

"Look what you've done to the dress," the woman exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Daine. "Why on earth did you sleep in it?"

Daine could feel her face redden from shame, "I'm sorry I was tired after the dinner and just fell asleep."

"You didn't even have the energy to change out of your dress?"

"I couldn't find my sleep wear…"

The seamstress clicked her tongue at her, "You wouldn't have been the first woman to sleep in her shift. Anyways I will take that dress from you and have it pressed. Hand it over."

"Now!" Daine asked glancing to the corner where Numair was hidden. He better be closing his eyes or turning around she thought grimly to herself. If she found out he so much glanced at her…

"Yes now, I have more dresses here. They weren't custom made for I didn't have the time but I did find some that could be take in. They will be beneficial for the meetings ahead…"

"Can't I just wear my breeches? I do have a pair of formal ones. And besides I have all those dresses I took to Carthak with me…"

"Which are outrageously styled according to the Scanrans. Just take off that dress and put this one on." She saw Daine glance around the room as if other eyes were watching. "And I assure you that no one is watching, the walls are at least three feet thick."

"That is what you think," Daine mumbled to herself. She gingerly took off the dress and handed it to the seamstress. She grabbed a fresh one from the top of the pile and quickly donned it, all the while giving a death stare to the corner hoping to reinforce Numair's conscience.

"There that wasn't so hard," the seamstress said patting Daine's curls. She clicked her tongue at the state of the lavender dress that Daine had handed to her. It would need to be pressed and steamed. Shrugging the seamstress hobbled out of the room, leaving more dress samples behind for Daine.

After she left Daine got a quick glance at herself in the floor length mirror. She was wearing a deep forest green dress simply embroidered with an even darker green accent, and the linen was soft to the touch. It wasn't extravagant but was a lot lighter then the skirts and petticoats she remembered wearing in Galla as a girl. Breeches were still a lot more comfortable and preferable to what she was wearing.

Numair reappeared before Daine's eyes, the hint of a blush still noticeable on his face. Had he been looking or was he the gentlemen and avert his eyes? "Hear let me help you with the buttons on the back of that," Numair suggested his voice shaky. Judging by his overall attitude she assumed that he had either accidentally or purposely snuck a peek. He made quick work, doing up all the buttons and clasps with ease. _He's used to undressing women, dressing them is just reversing the process _Daine thought, the notion making her slightly angry and jealous. A part of her kept saying not to take it seriously, but another part asked the same question 'why did he try to kiss you then?'

"There, perfect" he said stepping back to admire his work. Daine saw him over her shoulder through the mirror. He had a very wistful look in his eyes as he gazed back. Did he love her then or was this all infatuation. If it was just lust then Daine was in for a world of hurt.

Daine smoothed out the skirts trying to find something to do with her hands. Fed up with not knowing she turned to face him, "Do you love me?" she asked bluntly.

The question caught him entirely off guard as he took a step back from her, "Wh…wh…what?" he asked, eyes wide.

"It's a simple enough question and as much as I enjoy your company I don't want there to be…" Daine couldn't find the words.

Numair approached her again, taking her hands in his. "Daine I would never do anything to hurt you…"

"Do you?" she repeated.

Numair sighed, what to tell her…he didn't want to pressure her. She was so young and had so much to experience. What if he wasn't the one for her? Then again what if he was? "Yes," he said tenderly, "Don't feel any obligation to me because I told you I don't want you to feel trapped or…"

She silenced him with a kiss. "Dolt," she said as she pulled away briefly and then returned.

**Author's Note: **Okay tell me what you think. Remember, reviews are motivators and tend to help me update faster ;) :P.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews, I tried to reply to as many as I can.

**Chapter 8**

Daine did her best to remain composed as she left her room, but was simply too ecstatic to accomplish that feat. Numair had left a few minutes earlier to dissuade any suspicious servants. The formal meetings and peace talks would begin today.

She lifted up her skirts as she walked down the halls, her riding boots peeked out from underneath her skirts. "I do not feel like those awful slippers today," she said aloud to herself.

"Excuse me!"

Daine turned around to see the source of the voice. He looked vaguely familiar, a boy not much older then herself with blond hair, although not as fair as Ambassador Entresse. It was cropped short, but the bangs were long enough to get in his eyes. He pushed the hair back with a wave of his hand only for it to fall back into place. Daine thought he looked rather handsome although he was a contrast to Numair.

"Are you Veralidaine Sarrasri?" he asked approaching her.

"Yes," Daine said eyeing him, guessing from his accent that he was in fact Scanran. Numair had warned her about them, then again he was actually referring to Ambassador Entresse…

"Hello," he said stopping in front of her, "My name is Sagrin Gerbrard. I'm here with the Scanran delegation."

"And what role might you play with them?" Daine asked innocently.

"Oh well my father actually insisted I come along. I find politics rather dry myself; I'm really a scholar at heart, which is actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Tortall boasts of some great literature and was wondering if you would steer me to your library."

It seemed an innocent enough request. Why shouldn't she? Then Daine remembered the meetings. "Oh, I would love to but 'dry politics' are beckoning me, perhaps another time."

"Oh, alright then I suppose I should be in attendance as well. Mind if we walk together?"

"I suppose…" he held out his arm for her; she didn't want to deny him and appear rude, but neither did she want Numair to see her walk in with Sagrin. Instead she pretended as if she didn't see him offer his arm and walked on. He stood for a moment a little dazed and confused but quickly ran up to meet her and walk in stride.

"I've heard much about your Wild Magic," Sagrin mentioned in attempts to strike up conversation. Daine bit her lower lip in worry, what on earth did he want with her?

"I didn't know news of me stretched as far as Scanra."

"Are you kidding me?" Sagrin said smiling, "They don't dare attack because of it!" Sagrin quickly put his hand over his mouth realizing that he had just said too much. "Not that attack is on the forefront of our King's mind," he added to dissuade her suspicions.

"No of course not," Daine said side-stepping the comment.

"Is it any different from the gift?" Sagrin asked eagerly. He sounded like someone genuinely curious. He was entirely different from Numair yet there were some similarities.

"In principle yes, they both serve different purposes and behave differently. But I don't know exactly since I've never had the gift."

Sagrin seemed a little let down, "Oh."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so interested?" Daine wanted to see how he reacted to her question, she could never be too careful with war looming in the shadows.

"Er, I was considering Wild Magic as an area of study for me and…"

"Daine there you are!" Numair exclaimed racing towards the two. Daine saw Sagrin look quickly from Numair to herself and Numair did the same. She bit her lower lip wondering nervously what to do next.

"Numair, this is Sagrin. He is from Scanra and is an academic such as yourself…"

"Ah a mage!" Numair said feigning his excitement, "And quite a powerful one at that."

Daine gave Sagrin a grave look, "You never told me you were a mage."

"Well you never asked," Sagrin retorted in his own defence.

Numair grasped onto Daine's wrist, urging her away from Sagrin, "Well we really must be off before the talks begin. Daine is a very vital part of the delegation. I apologize Master Sagrin, but if you would excuse us?" Numair didn't wait for him to respond but merely dragged Daine through the hall and around a corner.

"What do you think you were doing?" he hissed; his grip just a little too firm. "You can't possibly consider it wise to be alone with him especially without a suitable defence!"

"I'm sorry, he approached me. What was I supposed to do?" Daine implored raising her hands above her head.

"Come find me, or something!" Numair tried his best to keep his voice down and continued to drag Daine along the corridor until he was sure they were out of earshot form the Gerbrard boy. "Listen," he began as they continued at a light jog, "I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

Daine rolled her eyes, "You worry too much Numair."

"Well perhaps if you didn't give me cause to worry I'd be better off!" Daine tried to shake her hand away from him but he just stopped and whirled her around to face him, his hand still steady on her forearm.

"Daine just promise me you'll be a little more careful?" he asked, tone softening. He kissed her gently, his lips soft over hers. She hated that one advantage he had over her; his methods of persuasion.

She sank into his arms barely able to breathe. "Only if you promise to choose a more private place to show your affections" Daine smiled up at him. He lovingly stroked a hand across her face.

"I'll do my best," he answered. "We better get going or we'll be late yet again."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Daine and Numair had walked hand in hand to the great hall which had been set up like an auditorium for the sake of the people speaking. A mage was also at hand to amplify voices. The couple released each others' hold once they entered careful not to draw any attention. Numair lead Daine towards the Tortallan side of the room, seated carefully behind the monarchs. Daine looked jealously at Alanna who was perhaps the only woman there given leave to wear breeches out of respect of the Scanrans.

She took a seat next to Numair, and noticed George sit on his other side. Daine hadn't even known that George Cooper had arrived at Corus. His hazel green eyes and mischievous grin gave him away in any crowd, yet if he wanted to he could remain entirely inconspicuous. But then again he was a master of deception. Alanna took her more rightful place next to the monarchs. The King's Champion should be standing at her majesty's side.

Daine then saw the Scanrans file in; most of them blond and very few women represented them. Rhumus of course was the head diplomat and Daine even saw Sagrin shuffle towards the back.

"So Sagrin is a mage?" Daine asked in a whisper to Numair.

Numair found her hand underneath the table set before them and squeezed, "Yes Magelet and I know he seems innocent enough; it is rumoured that his heart isn't into the diplomatic world that his father wishes, which is embarrassing for one of the most powerful noble families in the country."

At least Sagrin hadn't lied to her about anything thus far.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Daine didn't pay too much attention during the meetings. Carthak was filled with dances and tours; and of course there was the Graveyard Hag to keep her busy. She was never bored. But here it was just bickering about border disputes…didn't they say that war was imminent?

"Would you dare threaten our nation?" Daine heard someone say, jerking her back into awareness.

"Dare? Tortall is not above it all!" She heard someone reply with equal fervour. Daine sat up in her chair and began keeping her ears open.

"Before you consider such rash action there are many factors to consider," she heard Alanna say calmly. "There is of course our riders, knights, our Black Mage and something very unique to our land…our Wild Mage."

Daine paled at the mention of her title and leaned over so far that she nearly flipped over her table. Numair kept a steadying hand on her shoulder. She prayed they wouldn't call Alanna's bluff.

Rhumus shot her a menacing look. _They don't know I lost my magic!_ Daine thought excitedly. Perhaps disaster could be avoided on a bluff.

"Well we are dealing with that problem your majesty. Just don't think that this girl will always be there to protect your land!" With that Rhumus left his post and the Scanran delegation began to file out behind him.

Daine sank back into her chair; she would have fainted had that meeting gone any further.

"Talk about pressure on the poor lass," she heard George say followed by an appreciative whistle. "It's a lot for a teenager to handle."

Numair rubbed a firm hand on her back, trying to calm the wave of nausea that Daine was feeling all of a sudden. "Numair what do we do?" Daine asked looking up hopefully at him.

He shrugged, "Either ride this thing out or wait for them to call our bluff."

Daine knew that wasn't good enough. She had to get her magic back!

**Author's Note:** I know short chapter, but the important thing is I updated, right?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for your reviews. Hope you like the next one….

**Chapter 9**

"The delegation; they are leaving today I hear," Tuli said over the boiling soup. Daine recognized the voice of the head of kitchen staff at the palace. She was also well known as a reliable source in terms of gossip. Some say that although George's spies are of the most capable in the world, no one knew more about the palace happenings the Tuli and her servants.

Daine didn't dare go into the kitchens, but merely stood listening at the entrance way. "But a peace treaty hasn't been organized," argued one.

"Neither has a declaration of war!" cried another.

"They don't need a piece of paper to attack us," Tuli chided at their ignorance. "Those dirty Scanrans will make a move when they see fit!"

"Hey watch it; my mother happens to have emigrated from Scarna!"

"Sorry Maria," she heard Tuli answer sincerely. "Now enough dilly dallying; there are a bunch of hungry pages expecting their meal." Daine heard Tuli walk off further into the kitchens and was about to walk away herself when she heard something peculiar.

"Yes, Daine the Wildmage; I hear her and her teacher have been spending a lot more time together outside of the classroom."

"Oh Maria, those rumours have been spreading for eons and everyone knows they aren't true!" There girl who defended Daine's honour sounded young, probably about twelve or so.

"I don't know, he is handsome and I can understand why she would fall for him. But then again someone thought they heard Miss Sarrasri talking with Sagrin, one of the Scanran lads. And I heard another say something about Ambassador Entresse even having an eye for her."

Daine placed a hand to her chest to calm her heart. How could any of that be true…the Ambassador have eyes for her!

"I don't know how she does it; the boys go after her like crazy. Well the ones gutsy enough to bed her with those animals…"

Daine couldn't bear to here where the conversation would lead from then. All this time Daine was afraid of the court gossips when she really had to worry about the servants who weren't bound by position and protocol. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

She ran outside into the palace courtyards and tried to hide amongst the shade of the crab apple trees planted along the south wall. Daine discovered that this proved difficult in skirts and petticoats. At least the Scanrans were leaving and life could get back to normal. The orchard was a small one, but the trees were planted very close together offering a prime hiding place. Daine sank back against the trunk of one of those trees, clearing a space among the apples that had already fallen.

For a brief moment there was solitude and peace. The world seemed to stand still; until suddenly there was a silver flash of light and where there was once just a plain patch of green grass, a great badger appeared munching on one of the premature apples.

"Badger!" Daine cried excitedly wrapping both arms around the furry mass. "I thought I'd never see you again."

The badger god waddled awkwardly on Daine's lap, allowing her to embrace him. _Yes kit, well I am sorry I haven't come to see you in a while, but I've been preoccupied as of late and since your connection has been severed it had proved very difficult to find you_.

"You knew my magic was severed?" Daine asked eyes wide in surprise.

_Yes and I also know who severed it._

"What!" Daine asked bringing her face closer to the badger. "Who! Please badger…a lot of people are depending on my ability."

_And so are a lot of gods, but better you be alive and incapable of magic then dead. _

"Dead?" Daine repeated.

_Yes, it was Weiryn who severed your magic to protect you._

"Weiryn?" Daine had heard the name of that god before and even some of the Banjiku had mentioned her connected with him. They kept ranting about her being god born, but that was ridiculous. She was just Sarra's bastard from Galla. "And how did that protect me?"

_Don't be stupid kit, you were raised better then that. The stork-man already gave you that answer. Had your connection to Wild Magic not been severed you would have died. Weiryn, your father, was aware of a tainting of the magic by Chaos and cut your link. It wasn't your time to join them in the divine realms yet…_

"My father!" Daine was left utterly speechless. So much had been said in that moment and she needed a few moments of silence to digest all of it. Weiryn, a god, the god of the hunt, was her father! Her father was the one responsible for the loss of her magic and Chaos tainted it. "Badger does that mean I'm god born?"

_Yes, I thought the Banjiku already told you that._

So many thoughts were running through her mind that she needed to lie back and close her eyes. "Wait so why is it important to the gods that I get my magic back and if it is why did my da…who is a god…cut that connection?"

_Chaos wants a foothold in the human realms through Scanra and if the Uusoae were to get that foothold she would devour everything into chaos. From there she could then gain access to the realms of her brothers and sisters- the gods. Tortall must win this war._

"So there is going to be a war?" Daine asked, disheartened.

_Yes and your magic must be cleansed so you can fight that battle and win. _

The thought of the entire human realms dependent on her made Daine feel queasy, "So how on earth do I go about cleansing Wild Magic…isn't it in everything?"

_The Chamber of Ordeal will tell you how…_

The next thing she knew the badger was gone. "The Chamber of Ordeal?" he always seemed to leave at the most inconvenient moment, now she had to puzzle over the rest of this. Wasn't the Chamber of Ordeal for knights? Why on earth would she have to enter and what could it possibly tell her. Alanna had never told her much about her visit, only that she wouldn't do it twice. Where did that leave her?

Perhaps she should tell Numair before she made any decisions. With her mind made up Daine stood up and dusted off her skirts which had become torn in some places in her trip through the orchard.

"Need a hand?" Daine looked up to towards the sound of the newcomer who took her by surprise. She hated surprises.

"Thanks," Daine said awkwardly as she reached out for his hand.

"Gods Daine, what happened to you?" She now recognized the man as Sagrin who looked dismayingly at her skirts. He was probably used to the refined women of Scanra who most likely never stepped foot in breeches.

Daine looked around quickly to make sure that no one saw him there. If any servant were to report this not-so-innocent looking scene she'd be questioned for sure, "Oh I'm just not used to skirts. Umm, Sagrin maybe it isn't wise for you to be here…"

"Oh you mean what happened today. I just want you to know Daine that I have nothing to do with those decisions. You can trust in me," he offered her a light hearted smile to emphasise that point.

"_Be careful Magelet," _Numair's words echoed through her mind and she recoiled from his grasp. "I'm sorry Sagrin but I really must be going…"

Sagrin immediately noticed her reluctance, "You don't trust me do you?"

"In so many words, not really; I barely know you and you happen to be a member of a delegation set out to make war with my country," Daine felt herself becoming angrier and angrier.

"I thought you were a native of Galla?"

"Tortall is my country," Daine retorted with all smugness. Sagrin stared at her with a helpless look. He screwed up and he knew. How hard was it for a guy like himself to get a little information from a naïve common girl? Apparently she was more then he bargained for. Absorbed in his thoughts he didn't even notice Daine leave.

"Drat!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Daine picked up her skirts in both hands, not caring that everyone could see her comfortable riding boots when she should have been in the painful heels of the court. She had to tell Numair, it was imperative that he knew.

The fate of the human realms could depend on it…

Daine bumped against a solid wall when rounding a corner in her frantic run, only when she looked up it wasn't a wall, but Rhumus. "Why hello Veralidaine, fancy meeting you here," he said smiling maliciously. He lifted her up by her arm and looked simply like he was helping her up to any observer, but Daine felt his grip was just a little too tight on her arm.

"Yes sir," Daine said grinding her teeth together.

"I know your little secret," he whispered in her ear as he brought her close. Daine tried to struggle but he had an iron tight grip on her. "Why don't you form claws on the end of your fingers and scratch your way out of this one," he taunted. "Or perhaps call a hawk to pluck the eyes from my very skull!"

Daine let out a small cry as he twisted her arm and did her best to punch him in the gut, and was met by steel as she realized he was still in ceremonial armour from the meetings. The impact ran through her fingers and up her body and she let out a louder shout of agony.

"General I really don't think that necessary!" she heard Sagrin shout from around the bend in the court yard. She hadn't noticed him arrive. He must have followed her.

"Shut up boy and don't reprimand your elders!" Though tears began to form in her eyes Daine could still see Sagrin standing there ashamedly. He was a mage, why did he not magic this man into submission! "The Queen of Chaos was right, you don't have your magic anymore," Rhumus said mockingly as he returned his attention to Daine.

If only I had my bow, Daine thought, now regretting leaving her quiver at the rider's barracks. She would surely shoot this man straight through the throat, or even between the eyes.

Suddenly Daine felt the grip on her arm go slack and Rhumus step back from her with his eyes wide in shock, or pain; she couldn't tell for sure. She turned to Sagrin who looked just as puzzled as she.

"Don't you ever dare think of laying a hand on her!" A newcomer had entered the seen, and the voice was embedded with fury as it shouted from behind her. She turned and to her relief saw Numair, who appeared very vexed. Daine turned back to Rhumus who was now on his knees, making choking sounds and grasping wildly at his throat which was surely the mage's doing. Numair was going to kill him! There would surely be war if Numair were to kill the ambassador, and she wasn't ready yet.

Daine looked to Sagrin who was too stunned to have done anything. Fearing for Numair's safety as well as the people of Tortall, Daine lunged for Numair. She rammed right into his chest, forcing him backwards and onto the soft grass. She heard a small "oomph" sound escape his lips. Numair lost concentration, releasing Rhumus from his magical grip and utter death.

The Ambassador gathered himself up rather quickly, tripping over his own boots. He seemed eager to be away from the entire scene. Sagrin rushed obediently to his side, aiding him and murmuring apologies under his breath. "Shut up!" he yelled and Sagrin once more fell silent.

"And you!" he said turned to Numair who still had Daine on top of him. He was quite winded and still hadn't regained his bearings. "You will regret the day you ever crossed my path! You and all of Tortall!" Daine could feel Numair try and rise to the challenge but she firmly kept him pinned. Rhumus Entresse left the yard with Sagrin in tow, his head bowed down. Sagrin shot her a quick apologetic look; Daine glared back at him.

As soon as they were out of sight Daine let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Collapsing against Numair's chest she breathed heavily. She could hear Numair do the same.

Not in any position to be frustrated, Numair pushed his anger back, planning to use it the next time he met Rhumus Entresse. "Are you all right?" he asked the figure lying atop of him.

Daine rolled off the mage and on to the grass beside him, allowing him room to breathe and sit up. "Yeah, I think so."

"Where did he hurt you?" Numair didn't wait for a response but pulled up the arm that Rhumus had twisted and noticed a bruise where his hands were. "He'll pay for that…"

"Numair, its all right, it isn't important now…"

"Daine…!" he began in protest.

"He knows I don't have my Wild Magic," she blurted hoping to catch his attention. Numair closed his open mouth that was ready to retort and listened. "He knows and he mentioned something about the Queen of Chaos telling him, and the badger visited me…" she tried to let out all she knew, to pass it on to Numair. He would make everything okay.

"Slow down," Numair said squeezing her hands gently. "First the Badger, when did he visit you?"

"Not long ago, a few minutes before I encountered Rhumus. I was actually just running to come tell you what the badger said."

"And…?"

Daine sighed, "He says that Weiryn, a god, severed my connection to Wild Magic to keep me alive. This Weiryn knew that Chaos was going to kill me and cut me off to protect me." Daine refrained from telling him about her paternity, she wasn't even sure she had dealt with it yet and she certainly didn't want him to look at her differently. "There was something about my magic being needed to defeat the Scanran's who have allied themselves with Chaos. Chaos wants a foothold in the mortal realms and when she gets that…"

"We're good as dead!" Numair finished looking horrified. "Did the badger say anything else?"

"Only that I have to go to the Chamber of Ordeal to find more answers."

Numair paled, "Daine you must be joking."

Daine shook her head, "That is what the badger said and I don't have any other options, I have to do this."

"Daine," Numair inhaled deeply trying to compose himself, "Can you at least wait a bit before deciding to go in there, for my sake?"

"But Numair…"

"Please?"

Daine turned away from him, unable to lie to his face, "I'll wait."

**Author's Note:** Ok, this is one of my favourite chapters…but that's just me, its really up to you guys I suppose. Review and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I know the rendition of my "chamber of ordeal" ordeal vastly contrasts that of the books but because it wasn't an initiation of some sort in my version I decided to expand and go off into a different direction with it.

Basically trying to say that I know it won't be the same and I am twisting it to make my story more entertaining….muh ha ha ha

**Chapter 10**

Numair sat high upon the astronomy tower, feeling utterly miserable. The Scanrans had left a week earlier, the peace delegations had failed. War had not been declared, but it had not been entirely averted either. Numair couldn't help but feel that he was somewhat responsible; assaulting the chief ambassador is surely not a way to gain the country's graces.

Now the country lay in wait, for the Scanrans to make the first strike. Numair's heart went out to Daine who felt entirely useless throughout the whole ordeal. She was always one who insisted on carrying her own weight, and would do anything to help the country that had done so much for her. The loss of her magic made her feel as if she failed Tortall, and she had been agitated at him since he forbade her from entering the Chamber of Ordeal. Daine felt that the singular action could help Tortall out of this war.

But how could he let her? What repercussions would entering the dismal place have on her? The Ordeal is said to reveal the worst fears in people, and although he knew she was strong, Numair also knew that Daine feared a lot as of late.

Shifting his weight on the iron railing in the tower, Numair turned to gaze down at the courtyard below. The day was warm and sunny, palace servants were attending to their daily routine; some hung linen on lines that flapped in the breeze, and others were beating out the dirt from mats and rugs. What he noticed was everybody was doing something.

Numair heard someone come up from the stairs below him, clumsily thrashing against the steps as they made their way up.

"Sir!" yelled the voice before it even emerged from the staircase.

Numair approached wondering what mundane task the messenger has so urgently come to ask him to attend to.

The young boy emerged, and he was not a messenger, but a page in his first year. The simplicity of his breeches and shirt gave this away, along with the sweat and dirt on his brow that also told Numair he had been in the practice yards.

"Calm yourself lad; what is the matter?" Numair asked placing a hand on the shoulder of the boy, urging him to pace himself.

"Its Veralidaine sir," the page halted to inhale once more.

Numair's eyes widened with fear, "What about her?"

His grip had now tightened on the boy's collar, frightening him considerably. "She…she…she has entered the Chamber sir, and something more strange has happened…"

"What is that?" Numair asked now shouting.

"Well when one of the Knights went in after her the doors closed on him and couldn't get in. The Chamber isn't letting anyone else through the doors; we can't go after her."

Numair had never heard of anything like this happening before; the Chamber contained ancient, arcane magic that was only half understood by the people of Tortall. What was known was that it had been used in the rites of Knighthood.

Fearing the worst, Numair rushed passed the boy and down the stairs, leaving the page bewildered and confused. Only one thing was clear to Numair, and that was that he would tear down the Chamber stone by stone to get to Daine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Numair approached the wide arch doors of the Chamber, already surrounded by worried spectators, and gasping knights. The doors had remained shut, a few knights and squires trying to pound their way through.

What had possessed that girl to go in there? "Step back!" Numair commanded. One knight looked towards the black mage, and recognizing him harked at the others to get out of the way.

Numair rolled up his sleeves as he approached the door, already muttering the incantations to a very destructive spell. Before he could cast his own magic at the doors, they did a most peculiar thing. There was silence from everybody, and Numair dropped his hands to his side halting the spell. The doors had swung open for him.

All that could be seen through the tall archway was the black shadow of darkness; there was no sign of Daine and no sound either. Something Numair couldn't explain beckoned him forward. Not even a gasp of surprise was heard from the people who had gathered before the chamber, everyone feared to break the seemingly sacred silence. They all just gazed with intensity as Numair entered the chamber.

Numair wasn't surprised when the chamber doors slammed forcefully behind him; even though there was no human force behind their closing. When dealing with ancient magic Numair had learned to always expect the unexpected. If he didn't believe Daine to be in some danger he would be filled with the shock and awe that such an ancient and mysterious place would bring. He had asked Alanna and Jon about it before, but they never revealed anything of their own ordeals.

"Daine!" he tried to yell through the enveloping darkness. Numair had used all the force of his lungs to yell out for her but it seemed to have only come out as a whisper. Numair thought about using his gift but an uncanny feeling held him back.

"_Mortal!" _a voice resonated from the darkness, echoing off invisible walls as it reached his ears. The volume seemed almost too much for Numair as he clutched his hands to his head and was forced to his knees. He couldn't determine where the voice came from for the sound seemed to have approached from all sides.

"_Mortal!"_ sounded the disembodied voice yet again. Numair recognized it as that of a woman, but he couldn't be entirely sure.

"Who's there?" Numair almost felt foolish asking that question but he was in a total delirium in the darkness; it was almost as if it wasn't real.

"_You dare question the Mother Goddess?"_

Numair was now entirely dumbstruck and he turned his head wildly looking for the sound of the voice. "I apologize Great Mother Goddess and would show you the respect you deserve but I would appreciate being able to face something."

There was silence again and Numair feared he had been too frank with the goddess, but after a few moments of waiting a place was illuminated in front of him, or rather a person was illuminated. He could tell at first glance that it must be a goddess. She appeared very young, a woman in about her mid-twenties but when he gazed into her eyes she seemed ageless. Long flowing robes fell from her shoulders, shifting in an unfelt breeze so much that he couldn't discern the colour. Hair tumbled about freely; not with the same wildness of Daine's locks, but rather a strange divinity.

Numair's first instinct was to fall to the floor and bow, and that is just what he did. _"Get up Master Salmalin" _she said. _"And listen well to what I say."_

Numair gingerly rose from the floor looking at majesty and beauty as he'd never known.

"_I've brought you here for a reason, and Veralidaine as well but the girl foolishly tried to enter on her own. It is perilous if you have both divine and mortal blood to wander the Chamber. She would need your assistance to pass through."_

"Divine blood?" Numair repeated. "That is entirely impossible. Daine is just an orphan from Galla. Her mother was Sarra Ben…"

"_You know of her maternity, but you never questioned who her father was."_ Numair knew that to be true enough but he always assumed he was a vagabond who travelled the mountainous areas of the region. So her father was a god? He wondered if she knew this.

"Where is Daine?" Numair asked, concerned with what the goddess had said about 'perilous'. The Great Mother Goddess averted Numair's attention to her feet. Before her lay Daine curled up as if she was asleep. She looked very peaceful under the watch of the goddess.

"_Since her mother was not able to come to her, I was asked to watch out for her child. She is necessary in the upcoming battle…"_

"Upcoming battle?" There were so many questions that Numair needed answers too. Divine parentage, battles, The Chamber of the Ordeal… it was too much for one day. Numair slowly tried to approach Daine to see if she was all right but was halted by the gaze of the goddess. "I'm sorry but could you please explain a few things to me, this is all fairly confusing," Numair reluctantly admitted. He thought it the most bizarre feeling in the world to address a goddess in such a fashion.

"_All will be revealed in due time. The only bits of information you must know are these two things; what the chamber is, and how to restore Veralidaine's magic."_

That's a start at least, Numair thought sarcastically to himself. She seemed to have read his mind or his expression for the gaze she returned was cold an emotionless.

"_The Chamber as you know it has been used as an initiation rite for all of Tortall's knights. The Chamber's true purpose has been lost thousands of years past. The Chamber acts as a passageway to the other realms…"_

"Other realms, surely you aren't speaking of the divine realms or the realms of the dead and even Chaos?" Numair couldn't even begin to fathom the possibilities (and impossibilities) of what he was hearing.

The goddess bowed her head slightly in a nod. _"Yes and when would-be knights enter and view their worst fears they are actually walking along the edge of Chaos although they don't know it. That is why some who venture in never come out; they are swallowed into chaos"_

Numair glanced to Daine once more, seeing the gentle rise and fall of her chest as the light blouse covering her lay wrinkled under her arms. Numair just wanted to get her out of this place but he didn't the Goddess was done with him yet. "Do you mean that all of the realms are connected through this very room?"

"_Yes which makes the Chamber dangerous; it is through this 'room' that Chaos would swallow all of the realms. It must be guarded at all times and you must learn how to traverse through the realms."_

"And what about Daine's Wild Magic?" Numair pointed out.

"_Simple enough; kill the mages sustaining the spell which taints it."_

Numair pondered her words over for a few moments, careful not to take too long. "I'm sorry goddess, but if it is so simple, why did the gods not take it upon themselves to eliminate them?"

"_This is much larger then you are making it out to be. This isn't just a war between two mortal lands; this is a war between realms. Had we the opportunity those men would be dead, but Scanra has its own protectors."_

"Chaos?" Numair asked incredulously. The goddess bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"_Take Veralidaine with you and do not let her re-enter the Chamber alone. Your magic is needed to sustain her and keep her divine blood in check. She will sleep for some time after you leave this place, and I advise you don't come again for another moon or so."_

"But why would we need to enter again…?" before Numair could even finish his question, the goddess was gone, and Daine was left there in her wake. Numair approached her gingerly, and reached out to touch her cheek. She stirred slightly against his hand; her skin was cool beneath his fingers.

Numair carefully lifted his student, cradling her against him. He tried his best to gently nudge her into consciousness, but it was to no avail. Suddenly the doors to the Chamber opened behind him, revealing the brightness of the noonday sun. The entrance was a lot closer then he thought it would be, it felt like he had been further in. Numair perished the thought and made his way out of the Chamber and into the crowd of spectators and worried friends.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd as he emerged, blinking against transition from dark to light. Alanna stood at the foot of the archway, worry etched her face as her husband stood along side her.

"Numair, what happened?" she asked as he brushed past her. "What is wrong with Daine?"

Numair gave her a silent nod that seemed to tell her 'not here, later.' Alanna understood her friend and withdrew to let him pass. He left the curious people to mull over and discuss the countless possibilities of what could have happened within the Chamber, while he took Daine to rest.

**Author's Note:** And might I remind you that I did want to take a different spin with the Chamber, so I purposely went against the book (this message is for the reviewers who look for accuracy between the plots, whom I like and hold nothing against. This is just to say this was on purpose).


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Ok, more story…please review and I'll consider updating before New Years.

**Chapter 11**

Daine awoke to the sound of banging, and the almost rhythmic thud of wood crashing against wood. She had a groggy feeling that she woke up with, almost hazy as she tried to shake away the last moments of sleep. She turned to the window, which stood ajar and let all the sounds of the afternoon flood into the room.

Gingerly, she stood up and approached the window, using the ledge to support her still tired weight. She then noticed that she was right above the practice yards, and the thud was the clashing of wooden practice swords meeting each other. But her quarters weren't above the practice yards. Where was she?

Rubbing her eyes to clear them of drowsiness Daine observed her surroundings. She noticed the bed she had recently stumbled out of. It was wide with simple down covering, the room contained other furniture as well, nothing too flashy but everything elegant and well priced. There were open books and papers everywhere, she even noticed a spilled inkwell on the desk; the quill was doused in ink. She could be in no other room than that of Numair Salmalin.

What had happened? She didn't remember a thing. Last thing she remembered was…; well she couldn't remember the last thing she remembered. Feeling a sudden head rush, Daine sat back down on the bed, with her temples throbbing.

The door to the room slowly creaked open, and Daine whipped her head in the direction of the sound, immediately regretting the action as it made her head ache even more. She grasped onto her forehead, hoping to contain the pain.

"Daine, you're awake!" Numair said happily. Daine clenched her eyes together in attempts to clear her vision as she looked up at her love. He was clad simply, a pair of worn breeches with a loose shirt, the fabric gently draped across his shoulders. The neck was untied as it showed off an excellent form; toned muscles and tanned skin. She wondered if he knew how crazy his nonchalant appearance made her.

"Wha...what happened?" Daine asked, testing her control of language. "How long have I been asleep?"

Numair tilted his head back, looking up at the ceiling as if it would contain the answers, "About four days".

"That long!" Daine asked surprised. "What in the world…"

"You entered the Chamber Magelet." It was a bluntly put statement, with a grieving tone; she had defiled his trust by going in there.

"Numair, I'm sorry. I was just tired of feeling so useless, and the Badger said…"

She could tell Numair was trying to remain calm, but he was trembling with words that needed to be said. "Daine you could have died."

"I understand that risk; I know knights have gone in and never came out."

"And yet you still went in there, after understanding those risks you still went in knowing you could leave me alone in the world?" As much as Numair wanted to get angry and shout at her, she knew he couldn't and she saw his rage transcend into worry.

Daine choked back sobs at what he was saying, "Numair, I had no intention of hurting you."

Numair looked at her blue grey eyes, as they watered with regret and apology. He let down his argument and knew that she was just trying to get her magic back. Numair took a position next to her on the bed, taking her on his lap. Daine was glad for his tenderness, as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"How did I get out of the Chamber?" Daine inquired, curious as to how she could have no recollection of being in there.

She heard him inhale deeply and let out a sigh, "I went in after you."

Daine couldn't bear to look at him, afraid that she would lose control of her emotions entirely. "Thank you," she whispered hoarsely.

"Daine, a lot more happened in there then you would believe," Numair began, unsure of how to tell her about her parentage and the all of the realms dependence on her. " The reason that you were so affected by the Chamber was because of your mixed blood…"

"What does blood have anything to do with it, why would Tortall of all places have a chamber that would be concerned with bloodlines…" Daine began to protest, angry that her common roots would have anything to do with it.

Numair lifted her head to face him, "Daine it's something more…radical...then what you are thinking." Daine remained silent, eager for him to go on. "Daine you have a mix of divine blood."

"Impossible," Daine blurted out immediately, the notion sounded entirely ridiculous to her. That is until she remembered her encounter with the Badger.

"Daine, your father is a god."

She shook her head, "And who told you this?" When she had first heard the news from the Badger in the apple orchard, she had hoped he was mistaken. Numair's account confirmed what he had told her.

"The Great Mother Goddess," Numair said casually. Daine's jaw dropped at this bit of information.

"You have to be kidding me!" Daine slid off Numair's lap and clutched at her head again, except now her stomach started churning as a wave of nausea came over her.

Numair kept one arm around her waist, making sure that she didn't fall. "Daine I'm sorry, I should have waited longer before I told you, you haven't entirely recovered yet." Numair began to rub her back, trying to make her feel more relaxed.

"Half of me doesn't believe you right now Numair Salmalin, but the other half tells me that you wouldn't say such a horrible lie to me."

Numair kissed her forehead to reassure her, "Never would I do such an atrocious thing to you."

"I know," Daine responded as she gave him a feeble smile.

They were silent for a while, Daine leaned against Numair the entire time, and her head eventually felt better, her vision became clearer. Even her stomach began to settle as she relaxed.

It was Daine who broke the silence. "Numair, not that I don't like being in your rooms, but why am I not in my own?"

"We originally placed you in your rooms in the Rider's Barracks, but if offered no privacy. Everybody wanted to see you. You are the one of the first people to go into the Chamber who wasn't there for the initiation rites of knighthood who lived to tell the tale." Numair cringed at the thought of her death, and she felt his grip on her tighten. "Since my rooms offered a more private and peaceful location we decided it best to move you here. It also helped that my rooms were warded."

"And nobody questioned…us? You know, with this arrangement and all." Daine felt the heat in her face rising, which accompanied the blush that she knew she wore.

Numair didn't seem to notice as he continued, "Well I only came here periodically to check on you, the rest of the time I was in the guest quarters."

Daine nodded, relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with the revealing of their relationship just yet.

Numair turned to face Daine once more as he kissed her deeply, his lips eager with longing and need. Daine wrapped her arms around his neck as she tried to grasp on through the kiss. Numair finally released her lips, but he still held her in his arms. "You don't know how scared I was, when no one could get in the Chamber I thought for sure that I'd never see you again." She felt him press against her, as he trembled slightly. Daine was happy to return the pressure and fierceness with which he embraced her.

"I'm sorry Numair," Daine whispered. Numair nodded as he stood up from the bed and approached the window, his back turned towards her. His hands were clasped behind him as he gazed at the squires practicing their technique; dust spun up around their ankles as they parried back and forth, with sweat running down their brows.

"What do we do from here?" Daine asked, uncomfortable with the silence.

Numair turned and frowned, did he tell her how important her magic was to the fate of the mortal realms? He hated to put so much responsibility on her, maybe he could wait a while before telling her the truth. "Well I have learned that all we have to do to cleanse your magic is to kill the mages sustaining the spell over it."

"Really? So there is a way to get my magic back?" she sounded more hopeful than she had in weeks.

"Well that is how we can cleanse Wild Magic of the Scanran mages; I don't believe we can reconnect your magic with."

Daine knew all to well that mortals weren't capable of dealing with something like that. She absentmindedly rubbed over the scar tissue on her wrists, she still remembered the day she had convinced Numair to try and bridge the gap between her and her magic. As much as the experience had hurt her, it had caused agony to him that knew no bounds. She always noticed him cringe when he moved his fingers over that tender area.

"We can cleanse it, and then leave it up to the gods to reconnect it?" Daine asked. Numair nodded to her statement.

"Yes, your father I believe would do that."

"My father…" Daine's voice faded as she uttered the term. She had never had thought she could call someone that, she always figured she would just be Sarra's bastard. But then again the Banjiku in Carthak had always gone on about being god born. Daine had even come close to believing them.

"I suppose I should tell Jon that we will be away for some time, we will have to make our way up to Scanra."

Daine smiled, she could only imagine Jon's reaction to Numair explaining why he, the most powerful mage on Tortall's side, must abandon him in his hour of need. But she knew that Jon would not forbid them to go.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jon sat down tiredly at his desk, mulling over maps and reports all from the borders of Scanra. Things were relatively quiet at the moment, but he knew he couldn't trust it to be that way for long. And what more? Numair decided to leave on the brink of war. Jon sighed, he knew that if he said no, Numair would go anyway and he did stress the importance of Daine's Wild Magic.

Jon didn't hear Thayet enter his study, she had slid through while he was arched over papers coming in from all over. Thayet looked at her tired husband; it appeared like he hadn't eaten in days.

Thayet placed a comforting hand on Jon's shoulder; he jumped suddenly, startled at the new presence but calmed down again when he realized who it was. Thayet stood behind him, clad in a night robe for sleeping, and her coal black hair hung about her shoulders. "Jon you really should get some sleep," Thayet insisted in a soft cooing voice.

"I would, but I can't sleep until…"

"Until what? The threat is gone?" Thayet asked, changing her voice from sweet and comforting to that of a worried wife. "You know as well as I do that this matter won't be settled quickly. Just come to bed, it's late."

Jon placed his own hand over hers; her touch was so cool and delicate yet he knew that her palms were covered in calluses. "I know it's just since Numair and Daine left I can't stop worrying. Having them here was reassuring".

"They only left this afternoon Jon," Thayet reminded him.

He shook his head realizing that it had only been a few hours, yet he was still so torn up. In all honesty he wasn't really worried about Tortall, but for Daine and Numair. Daine wasn't able to defend herself adequately, which made him worry about who would look after Numair.

"They'll be fine," she said reassuringly, offering up a smile. "I just hope they don't get…distracted on their trip," Thayet decided in a change in subject.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She always seemed to know something that he didn't.

"You mean you can't see it," Thayet cocked an eyebrow, eyeing him with a look of mock disdain. "Numair loves the girl, and all though she is a bit reluctant in the matter, she loves him back."

Jon never thought he heard anything more ridiculous, and was about to voice this opinion when he thought of the pair. That moment at the dinner…it was as if they were the only two in the world at the time.

Thayet must have seen this epiphany on her husband's face for she had covered her mouth trying not to laugh at him. "Oh how narrow-minded are the likes of men," Thayet almost sang in her mirth.

For the first time since Scanra had arrived in Corus, Jonathon managed a smile.

**Author's Note:** alas, another short chapter. Oh well hope it was enjoyable.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **I'm a little off schedule in terms of posting…a few more reviews might be the motivation I need to get back on track. _Hint hint._

**Chapter 12**

Daine patiently waited by their camp for Numair to return, who had gone to bathe in a hot spring that they had stumbled upon. It had been two days since they set out from Corus, deciding to pursue Daine's plight of her magic in Scanra. Daine could already feel the effects of heading north. It was already feeling colder then it had in Tortall, but they had arrived just as summer was reaching its zenith, and midsummer festivals were already underway. Cold was just a relative term; the days were still hot enough for sweat and dust to gather in Daine's hair after a long day's ride.

Spots and Cloud stood a little farther off, enjoying an uncommon patch of meadow amongst the mountainous regions. Daine had slowly seen the transformation from forests of birch, aspen and hemlock to those of pines and evergreens. "What is taking that dratted man so long," Daine said, thoroughly annoyed at his tardiness. They had to bathe in shifts so someone could be watching the mounts. Numair fully trusted his barriers and the horses, but Daine knew better. She never forgot the threat of bandits in the mountains.

About a quarter of an hour after her impatience began, Numair arrived wearing his breeches and a shirt that he had put on before he allowed himself to dry. It clung to him like a second skin; the white linen quickly went transparent against the moisture. Every toned muscle of his torso was accentuated, and his raven hair lay in a damp mess on top of his head. He looked unkempt, but handsome all the same.

"Daine, I presume you would like your turn?" Numair asked giving her one of his player's smiles. Daine threw a towel at his head in response, and Numair dislodged it laughing. "It's unfortunate that you insisted on doing this in shifts, otherwise we could have gone together and done this a lot quicker," Numair's smiled turned mischievous, and made her tremble slightly. She almost regretted her decision to take turns…

Daine was still getting used to his suggestive teasing, so she normally reacted by blushing furiously. It was the rare moments that made him blush that she longed for.

Without another word Daine took her own towel and headed along the small trail that led to the spring. She was sure to take her quiver and long bow before departing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Daine took in every moment in the hot spring. Although she had been lodging in the Rider's Barracks for quite some time, she still loved the hot baths that were offered in the palace and made a note of having one whenever she could. After two days in the saddle, this was bliss. Steam rose from the mountain oasis as she scrubbed herself clean. She lingered there a while, relaxing in the pool.

The most danger she had expected in the area was bandits, the bitter memory made her wearier and wearier as she headed closer towards her homeland. She couldn't get her mother out of her head the past few nights as she new they'd be reaching the northern borders of Tortall. Galla lay in their path before they would head to Scanra. What dangers she failed to consider sadly caught her off guard.

As the sun began its decent over the horizon, Daine became eerily aware of a strange glow in the corner of her eye. Through a couple of trees she noticed something illuminated in the dark forming intricate patterns. It didn't take her long to realize they were webs; spidren webs!

Daine froze, immediately aware that she had placed her weapons and clothes a few feet out of her reach. Her magic had become so second nature to her that she hadn't even realized she lost the ability to sense immortals.

Hearing the all too familiar sound of a spinneret, Daine ducked suddenly under the water, resurfacing to find a length of web inches away from where her head had been. They were on the hunt.

Terrified Daine tried to call out for Numair, but quickly realized that this only drew more attention to herself. The spidren had come close enough so that Daine could see the large hairy arachnid body and the menacing smile on the human face.

Seeing one last hope, Daine jumped from the pool and made her best shot at her weapon. Adeptly she grabbed at her bow, but the spidren using its glowing web knocked the quiver before she could touch it. A few arrows had spilled out in the attempt and Daine scrambled for these; not even realizing that she wore not a stitch.

"Think little pointed sticks will harm me?" this was the first thing the spidren had said to Daine, and she laughed wickedly as she tormented her next meal. Her black hair was almost invisible in the darkness except for the bones that decorated it.

The next thing Daine knew the spidren had her by the wrist, the sticky web closed firmly around her forearm. She tried to resist, and cried out a few more times, but it appeared she was too far away for Numair to hear.

Daine felt another pulling force other then that of the spidren's web. Arms wrapped themselves tightly around her waist and pulled in the opposite direction, which she immediately identified as Numair. Daine strained under the pressure, finding it difficult to breathe.

"One of you is going to have to let go or I'll be torn in two!" Numair felt his grasp on Daine slipping; her body offered no grip when it was wet. He immediately resorted to his magic as the spidren suddenly screamed and exploded into a shower of body parts and innards; Numair thankfully put up a barrier to protect them against the queer rain.

Daine felt the web melt off her arm as she collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. She had come so close to a spidren's next meal and she couldn't even defend herself!

"Daine are you all right?" Numair asked, kneeling down to check on her. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around her, and thanked the cover of darkness that made him blush slightly.

"I couldn't sense it," she murmured, still trying to calm her racing heart.

"That's not your fault Magelet, everything's okay," he cooed as he gathered her up into his arms. He tried his best to remain calm for her, for that was surely what she needed. The truth was that he was scared out of him mind and promised himself that he would not leave Daine alone again on this expedition.

Numair managed to make it back to their camp, where a fire had burned low, but still hot enough to provide embers for her to warm up against. Numair had even warmed some stones with his gift to keep things more comfortable.

"What happened out there?" Numair asked as he set her down on her bedroll.

"I don't know; I didn't see the webs until she had already crept up on me."

Daine didn't object to Numair bringing his bedroll closer to hers. He overlapped them and gently brought her into his lap. He began to rub at her hands to bring some warmth; she was clearly shaken and didn't appear in the mood to dress from his shirt into clothes of her own. "I was so helpless Numair, I couldn't even defend myself against a spidren, much less see it coming."

"Daine there are few people in the world who could take on a spidren…"

"And I was one of those people until I lost my magic!" Although her conversation clearly indicated annoyance with him, her body language did not as she relaxed into his torso.

Numair quickly wanted to change the subject to avoid another state of moping on Daine's part. He gently kissed the back of her neck, more brushing it with his lips then anything. As he lavished attention on her, the protests became fewer and more far between as she attempted to return the affections. It did not last long or go anywhere as she comfortably slipped into sleep.

Numair tried his best to manoeuvre them into a bedroll, and this made all the more aware by how little Daine was wearing. There were very few women in his life who ever made him feel this nervous; Alanna, his mother and Daine. All for very different reasons, but Daine was special in the fact that with all the women he had ever been with, it was her who made him tremble as if he was seventeen again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Daine awoke early the next morning; Numair was still snoring gently beside her. It was in these moments of silence that she was able to reflect over everything that happened. Numair had confirmed what the Badger had told her when she discovered Weiryn was her father, and she was afraid what this meant for her. She was a demigoddess? Would this have any effect later on? Would she still maintain a mortal life with Numair? The thoughts seemed to trouble her into wakefulness, but she desperately wanted to put aside these worries.

She gently sat up, removing Numair's protective arm from around her. Bringing her knees to her chest she gazed into the last of the dying embers of their campfire, and she thought.

Numair stirred himself from sleep as well, once he felt Daine move away from him. It was a sleep tactic he had learned in his Carthak days; how to sleep with one eye open. Of course he didn't really keep one eye open; he just managed a lighter sleep more like a deep meditation. The point was that he awoke the instant Daine moved away.

He didn't say anything right away, but rather left her alone for a while with her thoughts. She was hugging her knees to her chest against the cool night. The stars shone brightly overhead, more brightly then they would have in the city of Corus.

"Daine we'll reconnect your magic, don't worry about that" he interrupted. She seemed startled at the comment, for she didn't even know he was awake. "We have a lot of traveling to do and we don't want you falling asleep in the saddle."

Daine nodded as she settled down into her own bedroll, and not in Numair's. He first felt offended but that emotion quickly dissolved and he brought himself closer to her. Swinging an arm over her torso he eventually drifted off to sleep.

Daine was thankful for that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rhumus Entresse enjoyed the luxury of having returned home, as he indulged on spiced wines. He found the people in Tortall very tiring, and he was surprised at all the freedom the women were given. The King's Champion was a woman! What sort of nation expects dignity from others when they put a woman in such high position?

There was however one woman who did appeal to him.

Veralidaine Sarrasri was a woman like no other; such fire and spirit in her. Had she been a man she would have made a wonderful soldier. She was also very pretty in her own way…if Uusoae went through on her promise then she would make a wonderful prize, a memento of a battle well fought. He was the general of the Scanran army; he deserved some of the spoils of war.

Rhumus became rather annoyed when there came a banging on his door that disrupted his thoughts. His doorman entered the lounge he was in; the lad was young, about twelve or so. He was sold into Rhumus' services when his father had died…he came from a little village in Galla…it was too inconsequential to bother remembering.

"What is it?" Rhumus asked not even offering the boy a second look.

"There was a message at the door sir; I have it here for you." The boy said with a slight Gallan accent.

"What did I tell you about that speech boy, speak from your chest, not your nose!" Rhumus knew the boy couldn't help it, but that didn't make mocking him any less enjoying.

The boy stood there defiantly, and answered with his teeth grinding together, "I apologize sir," he said with whatever speck of humility he had left in him.

"Well don't just stand there, bring me the message!"

The young Gallan handed a small envelope to Entresse, trying his best to restrain himself from practically shoving it at him. Rhumus dismissed the boy with a wave of his arm preferring to read the letter in private. The unbroken seal spoke of the Scanran Royal House and he wouldn't allow this miscreant to view it.

Rhumus analyzed the letter; the red wax displayed an imprint of two stags locking antlers with one another. It was definitely from the king. Rhumus pulled a dirk from its sheath on his belt and began opening the letter.

He unfolded the parchment and noticed that it bore only three words;

_It is time_

Rhumus immediately understood.

**Author's Note: **Ok, so there is the next chapter. Happy New Years.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** There was mention of the fact that Galla is not on the way to Scanra in one of the reviews…my apologies for not explaining….all of that is explained in this chapter (the beginning to!). Thanks for all of the reviews.

**Chapter 13**

"Numair I'm starting to think that we're headed in the wrong direction," Daine had remained quiet much of that morning, figuring that Numair had reasons for the drastic turn east when they could have merely turned north. "Why are we headed east?"

"No doubt there are bands of Scanrans waiting on their southern border, and they are probably scrying like mad. I just wanted to avoid their eyes by going through Galla and into the mountains."

Daine resumed her silence, realizing what this meant. She was to return home for the first time in four years. If Numair took notice of her silence he didn't mention it, but rather continued on with Spots at a steady gait.

"I know what you are thinking," Numair said after a while, "It will take us twice as long and time is of the essence; but please realize that this is by far the safest route available to us."

Daine nodded, and she understood why he came to this decision, she just wasn't ready to face her past. Instead she tried to put her mind to other things by viewing the scenery she passed by. It wasn't until she had studied the many rock clefts and hunting trails that she began to realize that the place seemed all too familiar. The pine smell mixed with the mountain air and the wet earth sparked something in her memory.

"Numair, we're headed into Snowsdale!" Daine shouted; her voice laced with alarm. Numair's reaction startled Spots and he became restless under his rider.

"Daine, do you mean…your Snowsdale?" Numair uttered the name in disbelief. How could such a small village have fallen right onto their path? "Do you prefer we simply go around it?" Numair suggested, he knew that this would be a hard for her and that she harboured some very frightening memories.

Daine nodded, she was not prepared to come face to face with the people who had turned on her, who had tried to kill her.

Numair gave her a feeble smile as he tried to get Spots under control. He was still fretting and even began to whinny about. "Whoah…steady boy," he murmured as he tried to get his normally patient gelding under control.

"What's wrong with him?" Daine asked a little amused at Numair's difficulty. This mirth quickly turned into worry as she noticed Numair's quite large frame bucked backwards off of the horse and onto some moss and lichen covered rocks. "Numair!" Daine shouted, she immediately jumped off Cloud and rushed to his aid, trying her best to calm Spots down so he wouldn't trample his owner.

She managed to get a hold of his bridle and calm down the frantic horse; it appeared he had lost a horse shoe and cut the bottom of his foot. Not being able to sooth the animal any more she turned her full attention to Numair who stood groaning a few feet away. Daine lowered herself beside him, careful of the awkward terrain they were on. She checked his body for any broken bones, but thankfully found nothing. He only groaned slightly as she prodded him in a few bruised places. Her relief was short lived as she examined his head.

Numair had received a significant bump along the hairline, enough to see blood dripping down the side of his face. He was blinking rapidly and moaning slightly as she brushed across the bump. "Numair, are you okay?" he didn't answer, but merely opened his eyes once to stare directly into her own, the gaze was penetrating. He smiled at her right before he slipped from consciousness and his head went limp.

Daine tried her best to remain calm but found it increasingly difficult as tears of frustration and worry began to seep from her eyes. She attempted to blink them away but it only seemed to welcome more. "Numair you stupid dolt, wake up!" by nudging him a bit she managed to rouse him once more. "Numair you can't go to sleep," she tried to tell him, but he didn't appear to be aware of what she was saying "You bumped your head and might have a concussion. You cannot go to sleep!"

"Sleep?" he repeated, "That sounds nice…"

"No Numair, do not go to sleep!" she screamed. Her shrieks must have put in some new awareness for Numair immediately opened his eyes again. Daine moved his head into her lap to try and provide some comfort. She relaxed a little to see that he was getting back some of his senses.

"Daine, is there something wrong?" he asked groggily, noticing her tear stained face.

"No nothing, it just appears that you need a healer and your horse needs a new horseshoe. I don't think there is anyway to avoid Snowsdale at this point."

"I don't need a healer, and the horse will be fine until we come across another village, I'll just walk until then," Numair tried to demonstrate his strength by getting up, but Daine urged him back down.

"Don't be stupid, you are in no position to be walking anywhere…horse lords, I can't even take my eyes off of you without worrying you'll fall asleep!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a few more protests from Numair insisting that he was fine, Daine had been able to coax him into riding Cloud. From there Daine was able to lead both their mounts along some game trails that she remembered exploring as a girl. They weren't too far now.

Daine continued to talk to Numair about this and that, trying to make sure that he was awake at all times. There were even instances where she was forced to pinch him, hard, to make sure he didn't slip off. The first sign of the village came soon enough, when Daine noticed a thin plume of wispy grey smoke curl skyward. It was accompanied with the familiar smells of cooked fish; they were getting closer.

She wondered if anyone would recognize her now. She was a bit older and no longer condemned to skirts, maybe they could get the help they needed and pass through. Daine thought better of that when she caught a glimpse of her unruly hair in a shallow puddle; there was no way they would mistake her.

All was quiet as they entered the borders of Snowsdale. The wood and thatch houses looked as they always had, a little more run down then she remembered. The laughter of a few children could be heard somewhere in the distance; the sound of mischief were all too familiar. Daine smiled inwardly as she looked at her old home, it was where she grew up.

Those thoughts clouded over when Daine began to walk past people whom she recognized. The men and women had aged slightly, but their unforgiving glares lay embedded in her memory. These are the people who betrayed her, she had run the bandits from the village and they betrayed her.

Daine and Numair began receiving stares, and whispers began to flutter as they walked by.

"Daine?" somebody asked from behind. She turned slowly to see the first villager to address her. He looked old, somewhere in his late sixties, and blue eyes peeped from below bushy eyebrows which complimented a friendly smile. Daine immediately recognized him.

"Roland, is that you?" Roland had been a friend of her grandfathers and just about the only man in Snowsdale who hadn't been out for her blood that night. The man nodded, and opened his arms to welcome her. Daine ran forward and embraced her old friend.

"Gods child, I thought you was dead!"

Daine sobbed with joy and relief. At least there was one friendly face to greet her; "Funny I didn't doubt for a second whether you were alive."

The old man smiled, "Yeah well it'll take more 'en a few years to bring down old Roland."

By this time a few villagers had curiously approached them, Numair nearly forgotten atop the horse.

"Who's yer friend there?" Roland asked looking back at Numair.

"Horse lords!" Daine cursed realizing in the euphoria that she had forgotten about him, "This is Numair Salmalin, a mage. He was hurt on our way through…got a bump on the head…"

"Just a wee bump on the noggin? Ah that's easy enough to fix, some of my herbal tea will do it in a pinch. It prevents the concussions you know."

Daine thanked him and went to help Numair down from Cloud, as she tried to ignore the stares of others. Some people looked very new to her, and these were the ones gusty enough to approach her closely. The people she recognized kept their distance.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So a lot has changed over the past few years," Daine mentioned absentmindedly as she paced around Roland's small house. He was an apothecary of sorts and seemed to always smell faintly of the crushed herbs of his business. Roland's housing was dark and dry but somehow homely. He did not live a life of luxury, but he was comfortable.

"Mayhap, but all fer the worse I'll tell ya. Now come and 'elp me with this bulk of a man."

Daine immediately rushed to his side as she slid her tall lover onto a small cot in the corner of the room (most likely the one he used for sleeping in every night). Daine couldn't help but grin when she saw Numair's long legs swing over the end of the stubby cot. He seemed to be a little groggy but other than that quite all right. Roland's teas had done wonders on Numair. "What do you mean for the worse?" Daine asked returning her attention to Roland.

"Alls I remember is that right after them dirty Scanrans made a fair pact with Galla, things have never seemed dimmer. They be collecting our taxes and even had the nerve to shift the trade routes in their favour. Snowsdale 'aint seen the broad side of a penny for many a year now. Poor Mrs. Wakefield had to sell her grandson into the service of a Scanran general."

"How tragic," Daine muttered with as much sympathy as she could muster. Mrs. Wakefield had been an avid participant in Daine's near death experience with the villagers. She had been in the front lines with her gardening hoe ready; her son Mr. Wakefield was ready behind her with the spade. Her grandson was about eight at the time; it was too bad, she had felt like an older sister to him.

Roland must have sensed her mock sympathy, or age had caught up with him for he seemed to forget about the conversation entirely. "What about you then eh?" he asked with a toothy grin on his face. He looked from Daine to Numair, and then back again; "He's a fine looking feller, I know if I were a young maid such as yerself he would make a fine suitor."

Daine blushed under his scrutiny as she looked towards his sleeping form. His brow was creased in thought as he slept. His face seemed frozen that way sometimes; it must be the effect of living a scholar's life.

"And they said no respectable man would marry Sarra's bastard…well you proved 'em wrong didn't ya?"

Daine blushed even further, and she informed Roland that they weren't in fact married. This was unspoken of in their village, which is partly why her mother was frowned upon so much. Her mother might have well been employed in a brothel by having a child out of wedlock.

"Oh," Roland said with a mischievous grin, "Yer more like yer mum then you'd ever believe." Daine was not offended by this statement, for she knew Roland meant it lovingly. He was one of the few who appreciated her mother and her skills.

"Don't mind me askin' ya this, but what brings you back to Snowsdale?"

"Just passing through really," Daine explained, hoping not to have to delve any deeper into the matter.

"Ah well, just a wonderin' I suppose. There be a few errands I got to attend to…don't mind if I pop out fer a little while, do ya?"

Daine nodded, "No that's fine, I best look after Numair anyway…"

"Good then, we'll get acquainted later. Without yer mum or da around I guess I best be the one to approve of 'em," Daine smiled good humouredly until she realized he was serious. However he disappeared before she had the chance to object.

Daine turned towards her sleeping lover, perched peacefully along the cot. She knelt beside the feeble bed and took one of his hands into her own. "How are you feeling?" she whispered, not wanting to wake him if he was sleeping any deeper.

"Fine," he croaked "But those remedies tasted awful!"

"Well if they tasted good they probably wouldn't be much use now would they?" Daine said in a chastising tone. Numair laughed a little at that.

"So this is where you were born then?" Numair asked looking around the apothecary's hut. Daine nodded as she brushed hair away from his eyes.

"You saw they way they looked at me?" Daine asked choking back tears that threatened release ever since she arrived. Numair hushed her softly as he shifted to make room for her on the small cot. She curled in neatly beside him and he began to soothingly stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry Numair, its just that all of this came quite unexpected…" Numair silenced her with a kiss. He tasted faintly of the herbal remedies he was forced to swallow; bitter. But even so nothing had ever been so sweet.

Numair released her and attempted to sit up, and Daine helped him, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry Magelet, we'll be out of here soon enough and you can put all of this behind you."

Daine got up from the cot and began to pace the room a little until she found her way to a window. Outside she saw some of the village children laughing about in the fields, with parents safeguarding their every move; "Somehow I don't think I ever will."

**Author's Note:** Okay, there's the next chapter for you. Don't forget to review…especially don't forget to review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **All right, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

Daine awoke several hours later, finding that she had fallen asleep next to Numair on the cot. She could still hear his slow and even breathing, revealing that he himself was still deep in sleep. Daine smiled lightly as she noticed his brow tensed deep in thought; he relaxed as soon as Daine brushed a hand lightly across his face. Still smiling Daine rose from their temporary bed.

Looking outside she quickly noticed the sky turning a vibrant orange; the sun was setting. Roland had promised to be back a few hours ago. Fearing the worst Daine grabbed a cloak and ventured outside.

She didn't have to go far from the apothecary's hut, for he was just outside, sitting on an old tree stump sharpening some knives.

"Where be you going missus?" he asked curiously, noting the fact that Daine looked prepared to leave somewhere.

"About to go looking for you," Daine raised her eyebrow in question.

"Och, yeah wells I came back and seen the two of yahs sleeping like babes and didn't want to disturb yahs," if Daine didn't know any better she thought she saw Roland blush in the failing light. He had been embarrassed. It was now Daine's turn to blush at the thought of him walking in with Numair's arms encircled around her.

"Oh, well…" Daine coughed nervously trying to clear an already clear throat.

"So will ya be stayin' long missus?" Roland asked feeling it best for the both of them that they change the subject.

"No, no I don't think so…" Daine mumbled, not wanting to insult Roland's hospitality. They really were in a rush and Daine didn't know how much time they had.

Roland's shoulders sagged at this, "What time will yahs be leavin' me then?"

Seeing as Numair only needed a bit of sleep, Daine thought they could leave as soon as he got a good bit of rest. She then remembered Spots and his lost horseshoe. "After we get another shoe for one of our mounts I think we'll be on our way. We need to get to Scanra as soon as possible…"

"Scanra ya say?" Roland asked mouth curved downward, brows furrowed with anger and contempt. "What business does ya 'ave with them dirty bastards!"

"Roland! And you always told me to watch my language!" Daine chastised jokingly. She heard him grumble in response. "Well we just have some things that need attending to," Daine said in response to his question.

Roland didn't press the matter any further, fully aware that Daine was not about to reveal anymore.

"Is it John Mueller that still runs the blacksmith?" Daine asked eager for another change in subject.

"Ol' John? Oh yes, not great with fine metal workin', but he'll give ya a horseshoe just fine. But ya are gonna have to wait 'til the morn to get anything done."

Daine looked again at the setting sun, and saw his point. She had however slept away most of the day and wasn't feeling the least bit sleepy. "Say Roland?"

"What you be askin missus?"

"The old house…is it still there?" Daine asked nervously. Roland knew to which house she was referring to.

"Oh aye, everyone was to a feared to touch the thing, would you like me to lead ya up there?"

Daine shook her head but thanked him for the offer, "No I think I'd rather do this one alone." Roland gave her an acknowledging smile and return to sharpening his knives. Daine bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for all your help Roland".

He didn't say anything in response, but merely gave her an even wider grin.

Daine was fairly sure she remembered where the house was. After all how could she forget? She spent most of her life there. It was a little ways off from the other houses of the village; her mother liked the peace and quiet it offered.

On her way up Daine began to hear the familiar noises of the village children, getting in their last stride before their mothers called them in for the night. The high pitched wails of the little ones having fun could break anyone from a solemn mood. As Daine strolled pass some shrubbery, a small child came tumbling out and nearly knocked her legs from underneath her.

"Terribly sorry miss!" the girl squeaked nervously as she got up and began patting at her skirts.

"That's quite all right…what are you doing that would cause such a tumble?" Daine asked, pleased to talk to someone apparently ignorant of her own past. The girl looked to be about seven years old, making her about three at the time that Daine left the village. She wouldn't have remembered a thing.

"We was playin' wolves and bandits," she began, "And I was a bandit hiding from the wolves."

Although the girl might not have remembered the actual events of those few fateful nights, she certainly echoed them in her game. "Ah, and by the looks of it you're winning. And what is your name?"

"Rosie!" she said sweetly. "What is yours?"

"Veralidaine."

She saw the girl try to experimentally say the name, but seemed to fumble over some of the syllables. Daine laughed at her attempt, and recognized her hardship. "Most folk call me Daine for short," she said and gave her a wink.

The girl smiled in response, "I haven't seen you around. Where are you from?" The girl's initial shyness had been fully replaced by curiosity.

"From Tortall, but I grew up right here is Snowsdale."

If the girl opened her eyes any wider they would have popped straight out from her head. The fact that such a seemingly worldly person could have grown up in Snowsdale would have amazed Daine just as much a few years ago. Such a difference four years could make now that someone was considering her worldly.

"Rosie…" they heard someone call the girl's name.

"I think that's my mama calling" Rosie said.

Daine was about to say her own farewells when Rosie's mother appeared from behind them. "Rosie it's getting dark and time to come in…" the woman's tone changed drastically upon seeing Daine, recognition clearly evident in her features.

"You," she said open-mouthed. She instinctively brought her daughter closer in the shelter of her apron. "How dare you go near my daughter! Rosie don't you ever go near this woman again!"

"But ma!" the Rosie protested. It was of no use, and Daine hadn't even been able to explain herself. The next thing she new, Rosie had been carried off by her mother probably hoping that if Daine was out of sight, she was out of mind.

Daine was momentarily troubled by the encounter, but resolved to go on. It wasn't that much further anyway. After a few minutes walk Daine stumbled upon the familiar clearing where her house once stood. The last rays of the sun revealed to her the charred remains. Not much of the house was standing, even less then the last time she saw it. Only the kitchen stood somewhat and even that had partially rotted away. Growth had begun to consume the ruins as she saw tiny saplings and weeds sprout from the ground which used to be the floor of her little bedroom. She let out a mournful sigh at her childhood was now represented by sour townsfolk and burnt rubble.

So consumed with thought she didn't even hear him coming, but only became aware of his presence once he wrapped his arms around her middle, placing his chin on the top of her head. She didn't say anything, but merely squeezed his hand reassuringly in thanks.

"Gods your freezing Magelet," he stated using an exaggerated shiver to illustrate his point. "So this was where you lived?" Numair asked tenderly. Daine could feel his jaw move as he formulated the words. She nodded in response.

They stood there in silence for a while, neither one willing to disturb the tranquil scene with words, thinking it defilement. It was Numair who tugged at her hand that told them they should go. Daine woke from her trance to notice that dusk had fallen into night, and now only the light of the moon was there to illuminate her old house. She looked up to Numair who smiled reassuringly at her. She thanked the gods he was there for her.

They began to walk back to Roland's, Numair taking one of her hands in his own.

"I ran into one of the villagers on the way over here, one of the women who remember all too well what happened that night."

"Hmmm, and?"

"She held her child away from me, as if I was the Black God come to claim her. I just hate it, it's not like I can prove to them that my brief…fit (it was an understatement and she knew) was caused by Wild Magic, but I have no way to prove that."

Numair nodded his understanding at her predicament, but remained silent for the most part which was unusual for him.

"Well?" she asked, a little angry that he would not offer his advice.

Numair shrugged, "There's not much you can do to prove your character, you've already done all you can. You've been courteous and have given people their space, what more does this woman expect from you?"

"For me to burn at the stake is the most likely thought she had," Daine said grimly.

Numair laughed, which surprised her given how serious she was being, "Not while I have a breath in my body" he said smiling, planting a firm kiss on her mouth; for some reason that seemed to change her mood entirely.

Daine and Numair approached Roland's house together, prepared to relax the rest of the night. That wasn't so as Roland jumped out at them as he saw them coming.

"Mythros Roland!" Daine cursed, "Why would you go scaring us like that?"

"Missus, I've just been o'er Mrs. Wakefield's abode when she asked about ya and yer gentlemen friend here. I tolds her 'bout Scanra and now she's wishin' to speak to yahs."

Numair could tell be the expression on her face that she was disinclined to have anything to do with the woman, especially go willingly to her home.

"Please missus, its 'bout her lad, ya remember young Will?"

Roland knew that if it concerned the lad then Daine might agree to speak with Mrs. Wakefield, he was correct in his assumptions.

"Well all right, but I don't want to be there long."

Roland smiled, "Nah, I think 'tis only a word she be interested in."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Daine stood uncomfortably in the little wooden house. The last time she had been in it, it was as a friend; now she wouldn't be surprised if she was chased out of town. Numair told her she had been exaggerating slightly-if only he knew the half of it.

Mrs. Wakefield eyed her suspiciously and refused to say anything at first, rather she seemed to be taking her in, weighing the likelihood that she should go mad and attack her. Her attention was momentarily shifted when she looked Numair up and down. She seemed surprised, for he was obviously a man of worth, that apparent in the clothing he wore. Although both shirt and breeches were simple in appearance their quality was plainly evident, and Mrs. Wakefield noticed this.

"And who would you be?" she asked, directing her first question at Numair.

"A friend of mine," Daine supplied.

Numair placed a hand covetously on her shoulder, "More like her lover, but if you wish to call us betrothed or whatever pleases your sense of morality, go right ahead."

Daine felt her face flush red in embarrassment; the heat rising in her cheeks. It felt as if her face might melt into wax at that point. What on earth would cause him to say that?

Mrs. Wakefield, being as elderly and conservative as she was looked shocked to say the least. Daine thought she might have had a heart attack, but she resumed talking.

"You are going to Scanra." Mrs. Wakefield meant that as a statement of fact, not an inquiry; her tone conveyed her meaning.

Daine nodded, "And what's it to you?" she said snapping, and not sorry for it. This woman had tried to kill her and run her from her home. Daine was slightly sympathetic to the idea of mob mentality, but still angry nonetheless.

"You are right to still be angry, I would be. But I still don't trust you, not knowing when you might go off. However I must ask a favour of you."

She felt Numair squeeze her shoulder in reassurance.

"It's my grandson, William. He, I..." it seemed hard for her to continue, but she did. "I had entrusted in the care of a man named Rhumus Entresse. I was given his wages, while William would work for Mister Entresse." Daine felt Numair cringe when she heard the name, and she did to.

"You mean you sold him," Daine said bluntly, not approving of the decision at all. The woman sold her grandson; if she expected any sympathy she was mistaken.

Mrs. Wakefield nodded, "At the time I had not choice…William has a younger sister who was just skin and bones, and she herself couldn't be sold. Young as she was she would have been forced into a brothel! I needed to feed my family, and with my son and his wife gone there was no one to do it." Just then tears began to well in the old woman's eyes. "We were fed for six months after that and…" she paused for a moment more trying to compose herself. "I was wondering if you would just check up on him. Make sure he's all right."

Daine's glare softened as she began thinking of William's welfare. She didn't have a care for the old woman, looking around the house she could see some items of value that could have been sold, avoiding the selling of her grandson. She'd rather live comfortably then with William. The sudden knowledge that William was under the services of Rhumus Entresse made her skin crawl. She supposed she could at least check on William and inform his grandmother of his wellbeing.

"I'll be sure to check up on him," Daine promised, the grimness gone from her voice replaced with not forgiveness, but an absolute acceptance.

The old woman began crying again, thanking Daine profusely. She had come over to tug at the hem of her shirt. Roland was able to restrain her, signalling for Daine and Numair to go on ahead, he would deal with her.

Daine and Numair slipped out and back into the night. "Did you know the boy?" Numair asked, slipping a hand around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Daine didn't protest, but sighed and nodded. "Yeah, he was about four years younger then me, but we'd play together often when we were younger. I'd sort of watch out for him I suppose."

"I guess in a way you still are," Numair said, bringing a hand to his face to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah," Daine agreed, "I suppose I am".

**Author's Note:** Not a lot from Numair's perspective in this one…but this was purely a development for Daine. I think I may have gone OOC with her near the end, but didn't know how she would react facing one of the people from Snowsdale, unfortunately I'm not a chum of Tamora's and have no idea whether this interaction would get her OOC.

Anyways, don't forget to review, or else my updating might slow…


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **Got more courageous with scenes in this one…hehe…got to love Numair. Anyway here is the updation, hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 15**

Numair paced around Roland's hut impatiently, waiting for Daine to come back with a newly shoed Spots. They had already wasted enough time in Snowsdale, and they needed to get to Scanra and back in enough time to brace themselves for an invasion. If Jonathon wasn't waist deep in Scanran forces already. He calmed himself with the thought that Jonathon would have contacted him had this been the case.

Roland stood for a few minutes, watching Numair pace back and forth, agitation apparent on his face. "Ya'll wear a 'ole in me floor if ya don't stop that pacing" he commented after a while.

Numair turned to look at the man and seemed a little abashed, "I'm sorry, it's just that I am eager that we get on our way."

He could see that, anyone could see that. Roland had no idea what business they had in Scanra, and frankly he didn't want to know.

"Listen Salmalin, when ya go…" Roland began to wring the hem of his jacket nervously in his hands, "Be sure to take care 'o our Daine, aye?"

Numair nodded, "Of course, there's no doubt about that."

Roland smiled his acceptance, but his shyness quickly gave way to inert protectiveness "If ya ever let any harm come ta Daine then I'll castrate ya! And this 'aint no empty threat, I've done it to horses enough!"

Numair of course had no intention of ever doing such a thing, but gave him a little bow in acknowledgment, "I'd rather die a thousand deaths before that were to happen." Roland seemed content with that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Daine, come on we've wasted enough time already," Numair shouted behind him as Daine stood next to Roland giving her goodbyes.

"Thank you so much for all of your help Roland," Daine whispered, hugging the old man fiercely.

"It's been good to be seeing ya again missus, and don't be a stranger next time!"

"I won't," Daine assured him, tears welling up in her own eyes. She had nearly forgotten in all her bitterness that there were some very good people in Snowsdale. The old man had tears running down his own face.

"Off wit ya," he smiled as he shooed her towards Numair. "And take care 'o that man 'o yours don't want 'em falling of his horse again." Roland laughed jovially at his own joke, leaving Numair looking a little red in the face.

Daine laughed to as she mounted Cloud. She wished she could talk to Cloud now, hear what she had to say about returning to her childhood home. This thought made Daine all the more eager to be on her way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Numair and Daine had left Snowsdale at a quick speed, but they gradually slowed down as the ride became more monotonous. Daine had relaxed her bow and allowed the quiver to hang off of her saddle.

It was mid afternoon, and the summer sun beat unforgiving down on their backs; the horses sweat was felt on Daine's breeches. "Numair, I think we should rest the horses a while, perhaps stop along the brook we saw to our left a ways back."

Numair looked over his shoulder at her. He was in front, for the game trail they traveled did not leave room for two horses to walk side by side. He nodded and turned his horse into the direction of the brook, she could hear the babbling of water not too far off. Daine was quick to follow him through the foliage and undergrowth.

They emerged out of the growth and onto a reasonably solid bank, as they dismounted and unsaddle each of their mounts. Casting their things in the shade of a tree they both took the opportunity to take off their boots and dip them in the cool water. Numair moaned his satisfaction.

"You always forget how bad a day in the saddle is until you've gotten out of it," Numair pointed out as he rolled up his breeches more, submerging his legs up to his mid calf. Daine mimicked his movements, making sure to keep a firm hold on the bank.

"Daine, I have to say you smell like a manure heap!" Numair teased.

"Well in case you haven't noticed it is hot out! And you don't exactly smell like a basket of roses," Daine added as an afterthought.

"Still, I don't think a bath would do you much harm," Daine thought she sensed something like mischief in his voice, but couldn't quite make it out. He slid a little closer, not giving any sign of his intentions. He took an experimental shove at her shoulder, making her nearly lose her grip and plunging her into the water. Seeing as this is just what he wanted to do, he then gave her a second and much harder shove.

Daine gave a shriek as her hot skin plunged into the icy cold water, she cursed at him as she went under.

"There, that should take care of the smell at least," he said laughing. Daine's anger quickly turned into a desire of revenge as she took hold of his one leg, pulled with all her might and had him plunging into the brook as well. The look of complete surprise, and shock when he hit the water satisfied her desire.

It wasn't very deep, its deepest point went up to Numair's waist, but it was cold and there was a slight current which made it difficult to balance.

The horses saw them splashing away while they lapped up what they could. Daine saw them give a brief glance as if to say "how childish" before they got back to their business. Daine laughed even harder as she slicked her wet hair away from her face.

After calming down Numair obtained a sort of balance on the wet and slick stone at the bottom and extended an arm to Daine invitingly. Daine accepted it and he drew her in to him. She wrapped her legs around his for balance. Numair's smile took a suggestive turn as he managed to wriggle out of his sopping wet shirt and he threw it onto the bank. Daine tried to grab on to him, but her hands kept sliding past his shoulder. She finally resolved to form a chain with her own hands and she wrapped them around his neck.

Numair kissed her, long and hard as his hands explored all across her back, and Daine noticed indignantly to her backside. This surprise quickly turned to excitement as she returned the favour.

"Well look what we got here boys!" a harsh voice said from above them. Daine and Numair nearly jumped out of the water, as they turned to see who the newcomer. Daine disentangled herself from Numair, and abashed, put some distance between them.

There was man, dressed in traveler's clothes, and apparently armed. Daine could see a quiver and bow peak out from over his shoulder along with an assortment of knives at his belt. The man wasn't alone either. There were four more positioned behind him, two had their own arrows knocked and aimed at Daine and Numair. She could tell the visit wasn't friendly.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything…" the same man talked again. He was apparently their leader. "Sorry mate," the man said, this time directed to only Numair, "She looks like a pretty lass too, if only a trifle young for you," the man paused, seemingly reconsidering his last statement "Although I'm not one to judge".

"Should I check the bags?" one of the men asked, he was rather large, appearing to have a few inches on Numair, although Diane couldn't tell from her present condition.

Numair immediately reacted, getting ready to unleash his magic, "Don't try it magic man!" one of the men said, "I'm a mage myself!"

Numair let his magic go for the moment, he would fine a more opportune time. As they stood there, Numair half naked and Daine not so much for the better, one of the men began to rummage through their saddle bags, while the others still aimed their arrows at them.

"There isn't much here sir, except for on the mage's belt…but even then we won't get many copper pieces for them. Not much of a market for these things in these parts."

So they were bandits, Daine concluded after a long going suspicion. She had entirely left her guard down as they left Snowsdale. "This is why I suggested that we didn't bathe together" Daine whispered to Numair hoarsely, referring to the time at the hot spring.

"Hmm…before I leave you I think I should have my fun," the ring-leader said once again. He was handsome in his own right; his wavy brown hair was dusted with gold from exposure to sunlight. His tunic was the colour of moss while his breeches were a darker brown; he was meant to blend into the forest.

"Girl, come up here!" he said, unsheathing one of his largest knives. He pointed the end towards Daine. She resolved to stay put, but quickly changed her mind as she saw that both bowmen now aimed their bows at Numair, and they strings were taught on both.

"You don't want your poor lover to suffer the consequences do you?" he asked laughing, his men joining in on the fun.

Daine tried her best to walk with dignity from the brook, although her clothes clung to her like a second skin, and to the amusement of the men, left little to the imagination. "Come here lass," he said beckoning her with the blade. Daine unwillingly approached, her wet curls were plastered to her face.

"Don't get her too tired out boss," said the one who checked their bags.

"Yeah, we want our turn too you know." All of them laughed heartily.

The bandit carefully slid the curls away from her face with the edge of the blade and came closer to her. He grabbed a fistful of hair from the back of her head and kissed her fiercely. He tasted strongly of ale, and what she thought was mutton and the combination disgusted her. Daine did the only thing she could do, which was bite his lip and hard. She had drawn blood and she knew.

The man yelped and pulled away, "Oh a feisty one eh?" He tried for a second attempt, but Daine stomped firmly on his foot and managed to punch him in a sensitive area. The archers were momentarily distracted by their leader's cussing and brought their bows to the ground.

Numair took this as this opportunity to use his magic on them. He managed to light the bows on fire, and used a spell on the mage as he tried to react. Climbing from the bank he grabbed a good sized stick to whack the other bandit with. Feeling confident that they were momentarily subdued, Numair turned his attentions on their leader.

Daine had thus far been managing, but stepped out of the way when she saw Numair approach, the fire of anger shone clearly in his eyes. The bandit didn't even see him coming, as Numair came up to punch him in the jaw.

Daine thought she heard the crunch of bone breaking, but was surer that it was just some of his teeth coming loose. Whatever damage done, it was considerable enough to knock him out. She turned back to the other bandits; the one who tried to steal their things was occupied with the mounts. Cloud had begun to try and bite at him. This eventually scared him to no end as he went running off into the forest.

Not able to get at her bow, Daine instead picked up the stick Numair had so artfully used as she turned on one of the archers who, although bowless, proved to have his own set of knives. Daine immediately went for a strike, afraid that leaving it to late would result in him throwing one of the knives. She managed to knock him to the ground, and apparently unconscious.

The final bandit had turned to round on her when she saw him stop in his tracks and drop to the ground. It was an anticlimactic end to the fight, but a welcomed one. Breathing heavily, she turned towards Numair who stood staring at the last victim. Mage craft, she concluded.

"Do you think that should keep them a while?" Daine asked.

"I think we should pack quickly," was all Numair said.

She readily complied as she gathered up her own saddle and gather Cloud. It didn't take them long to prepare both of their mounts before they were ready.

Daine prepared to saddle her mountain pony, but Numair took a hold of her arm to prevent her. She turned to look at him, seeing a tired face, "Are you all right?" he asked finally.

She nodded, and he hugged her briefly, but tight, releasing her only after he planted a quick kiss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They had taken the horses as fast as they could along the small game trail until it opened up to a larger path. It was only when they had the feeling of a more open space and legal road did they slow the horses. They slowed them down to a walk.

"Numair, why didn't you just use your magic on their leader, like you did the rest of them?" Daine asked curiously.

"Because it would have been too good for him," he grumbled, he didn't look at her when he answered. He had just wanted to get his bare hands on that mongrel.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have acted sooner," he added.

Daine was taken by surprise, "You aren't blaming this on yourself are you?"

"I feel like I have a duty…and I've failed it."

"A duty? What in gods name are you talking about?"

"To protect you," he said.

"Look, just because I don't have my Wild Magic doesn't mean you have to take it upon yourself to see it that I am safe, and make it a duty on top of that." She didn't mind his protectiveness, but recognizing her as a weakness troubled her.

"You think this is just because you've lost your magic?" he asked a little annoyed, "I've always seen it as my job to protect you, Daine it's because I lo…well it has nothing to do with pity if that's what would please your ears."

"I love you too Numair," Daine brushed Cloud against Spots, their legs brushing as the horses moved.

"I don't suppose we'll be attempting such activities any time soon," Numair said more to himself then her.

"What activities?" Daine asked, voice raising an octave in pitch. She wished she hadn't said that. As much as she loved Numair she still wasn't entirely comfortable unless they had gotten carried away in the heat of the moment. Without it though, she was nervous. This was all new to her, and she new for a fact it wasn't new to him.

Numair and Daine continued to ride, although this time in timid silence.

**Author's Note: **Please review….and who knows, may update faster.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all those who reviewed…Congrats to T.W.C for completing her fic Karma. A most excellent story, with a well earned over 800 reviews! Hahaha…to all those reading, lets see if we can try to compete (hint, hint….review button is at the bottom).

**Chapter 16**

The first indication that they had entered Scanra came only a few days later. They had ridden along peaceful enough until they reached what they could only assume was a fort or military garrison. It was crudely constructed, mainly out of logs and cemented rock, but certainly not the artfully carved stones that made up the strongholds used in Tortall. Numair also assumed that it must have been erected recently, for he could see the stumps of trees surrounding the fort, most likely where the material came from.

"Do you think it's safe?"

Numair thought that maybe he had voiced his own opinions out loud, but realized it must have been Daine for she waited expectantly for an answer.

"I'm not sure, but I think it safest if we went under the persona of refugees…or peasants of some sort. We might be suspected going as embassies of the Tortallan crown."

Daine knew he had a point and figured she could easily pass for a poor common girl (she had for the first ten years of her life), but scrutinized Numair's appearance and knew that his noble bearing would be hard to work with.

Numair hadn't shaved for the past few days, so a fresh layer of stubble made him look a little more unkempt than usual, but his passionate eyes betrayed his intelligence and upbringing. His handsome face and tall frame only made him more conspicuous.

"What is it?" Numair asked, responding to Daine's thoughtful look.

"You are far off from any peasant or refugee I know. Besides what if someone senses your magic. I know that for anyone with a half a magical sense could see you coming from a mile away." Daine smiled as she saw his frown, "But I still love you nonetheless. Why can't we just skip over this place anyway?"

"So we may blend in; patrols won't take too kindly to a pair of foreigners creeping about their country. They must have mages scrying about the whole place, why would they care about a bunch of peasants?"

It was a rhetorical question, or at least Daine assumed it was and did not want to appear an idiot to try and answer. "Okay, I see your point."

Numair seemed satisfied with that as they carried onwards, careful to dismount and pile their belongings high to make it more haphazard; they did not want to betray themselves as experienced travelers.

They stood in what appeared to be some sort of line up, filed with people who really did look like refugees. Daine saddened at the look of them; Scanra must have put all their money into an imminent invasion, and it was the farmers from the rural areas that had to suffer. Their crops went to feed armies and trade must have been at an all time low. These people were doing the only thing they could…move on.

Daine was so occupied with her thoughts that she didn't even notice that a soldier had addressed her. Numair nudged her softly in the side to bring her to attention.

"Hmm…sorry?" Daine mumbled.

"I asked for your name" the man looked agitated as he held a stylus to a piece of parchment prepared to write down her information.

"Oh, Sarrasri!" Damn! Daine thought immediately, surely officials would recognize that name, or at least anyone in the ring of royalty. She looked to Numair who would not meet her gaze. She had made a mistake and she knew it.

"Oh, well this man here says you are Mrs. Draper, you are his wife aren't you?"

Daine must have missed Numair formulate his story to them, so she was caught entirely off guard… "Umm…yes of course. We are newly wed and I'm still used to my maiden name."

This either extinguished the man's suspicion or he was so apathetic to her situation that it slipped his mind. He merely waved them on, shouting "Next" to the people behind them. She saw an idle soldier look Numair up and down suspiciously and hoped that it was only his height that was attracting attention.

"I'm sorry Nu…Arram?" Daine offered. He nodded as he quickly glanced back at the soldiers to make sure they didn't infer anything about their hushed conversation.

"And I am your bride?" Numair nodded again, this time with a slight blush.

"Well I hope that maybe some day you might be," he said a little more coy and with less confidence than she had ever heard him say anything with.

She was flabbergasted and didn't know how to react to that. There was just so much going on and he was pretty well proposing to her. What was she to say? Marriage would be a trap…but she did love him and she was confident the feeling was mutual. "Num…Arram, could we…I mean…can we just leave that subject until we've finished what we came here to do. There's just so much and…" she was at a loss for words, how could she communicate what she wanted to him.

He took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "I understand…I shall continue my affiliation with the matter later." Daine released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, glad to hear that there was no pressure on her.

"Well I suppose we should be off then?" he suggested. She followed his lead as strayed within the walls of the garrison. They followed the main road right through, not bothering to stop within the interior. They had food enough and wished to have their faces hidden from Rhumus Entresse anyway they could.

They continued in comfortable silence for a little while, eager to be away from the military fort and hoping to find a hamlet or farm they could spend the night in. "Hey Daine?"

"Hmm?" Daine responded, eyes fixated on the path ahead of them.

"Have you had any visitations from the Badger lately?"

Daine stopped in her tracks, immediately sensing some concern on Numair's part. She grabbed onto his forearm to stop him as well, "I would have told you, you know that."

"Yes of course," he mumbled absentmindedly, turning away from her.

"Numair, what is it?" she asked circling to face him once more. He was hiding some foreign logic from her, and she knew it. He seemed rather worried.

"It's just…I got word from Jonathon last time we stopped, remember when you went to snare a rabbit? Well while you were gone Jonathon contacted me, through spell of course, and he told me… that they've seen battle."

Daine felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach, a small wave of nausea following the sensation. "What do you mean…b..ba..battle?"

He was sorry that he told her anything. He knew how much she'd worry, but most of all how she would blame herself. "Well it's nothing they can't handle, nothing in uniform yet anyway. They've only seen small bands…it seems like a reconnaissance type of operation. There have been a few casualties, but no has died."

Daine was only slightly comforted to hear that everyone was still alive; the point was that they had seen confrontation and it wouldn't be long before it grew more serious.

Numair rubbed his face with his palm, and then let out a yawn that was muffled by his hand, "I would do anything for one night in a feather bed." Daine knew he was simply trying to avert her mind from the more serious issues, but she played along anyway eager for an escape.

"And here I thought you liked sleeping under the stars."

Numair frowned and gazed up into the cloud ridden stars; they were stark and grey, the absence of the sun seemed to make everyone's mood more sour, "Well I don't think we'll be seeing any stars tonight, so I see this as a sign from the gods to find a nice warm inn and rent out the room with the largest bed they have."

Daine rolled her eyes, unable to hide her amusement for long. The thought of Tortall still weighed heavily on her mind, and her prayers went out to them. She tried her best not to worry; her mother had always told her there is not use fretting over something that has been left to fate.

She hoped that fate was smiling down on all her friends at that moment.

"Come wife" he said with an almost mocking tone, "Let's see to getting us accommodation somewhere."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They had found another village by nightfall…a more permanent set up than the fort they passed by earlier in the day. Numair was able to purchase a night at one of the inns; the only one in town which thankfully had his feather bed.

The stable hands took care of their mounts, while Daine and Numair made themselves more comfortable in their room. It was simply decorated, but filled with all the homely comforts one could enjoy. There was a copper tub which they could wash in, along with a small stove that heated the room. It was not extravagant in any way, but Daine appreciated the simplicity with which it was made up of.

After a warm meal, and hot baths they were finally able to sit back and enjoy some relaxation after days of sleeping in the outdoors. Although the bed was almost too soft for Daine's liking, the feeling of cleanliness it provided seemed to outweigh any concern.

"Numair, I think I left my comb in the saddle bags on Cloud, I'm just going to go find it," Daine explained as she suddenly rose from the haven of warmth he had created.

"All right," he said suddenly not very sleepy, just don't take too long. It's cold without you here," he showed his toothy grin which Daine had come to refer to as his player's smile.

Daine tossed one of the down filled pillows at his face, "Flirt!" she accused as she continued on her way.

She managed to pull a pair of loose breeches on beneath her long night shirt, and deeming herself respectable, walked down the stairs to the common room below. Daine glanced briefly at the assortment of people gathered. There were many men who got drunk very early, already pinching at the maids as they scurried by. One particular corner of the establishment seemed to be devoted to gambling and dice and had attracted quite the crowd.

Daine did not pay any more attention to them as she slipped out the back and towards the stables. The man left in charge of the doors seemed to share the same fate as some of the other men as he reclined on a stool perched against a wall, in a drunken sleep. It was a quick in and out as Daine hurried back into the main building. The nights were getting chilly!

She was about to walk upstairs, and glanced once more at the crowd of drunken gamblers until she caught sight of someone that made her look twice. There was a man playing dice with familiar brown locks, and tanned skin; his belt decorated with knives was not too difficult to miss although there was an attempt to hide it beneath the tunic. Daine stood their agape and anyone nearby would have sensed the look of recognition on her face. It was the same bandit that had attacked her and Numair!

The bandit had not seen her yet, and she hoped to keep it that way as she ducked behind a serving maid to disguise her ascent up the back stairway. She rushed quickly to tell Numair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Daine are you sure it was him?"

She let out an exasperated breath at his constant questioning and reluctance to admit what she just said to be true, "Yes, he's gambling down there as we speak."

"But how could he have possibly gotten here before us; we must have had several hours on him at least and we took the major road," Numair had begun pacing the room, brows furrowed in thought. Daine had been wondering the same thing.

"Do you suppose we should just ignore him then?" Daine asked.

By the look on Numair's face, Daine doubted this was an option. Although it had been several days, anger was not quick to fade from his eyes. The bandit had tried to violate her, and in Numair's books that appeared to be unforgivable.

"I'll take that as a positive no," Daine said more to herself than him. "Still you cannot go down and throttle him; the plan was to be as inconspicuous as we could in Scanra."

Numair was normally a calm and collected individual, and it would rarely occur that his emotions would get the better of him. Daine did notice that she seemed to have the unique ability to play god with his feelings, invoking them at will, and sometimes involuntarily.

Like Numair, she just couldn't puzzle how the bandit had arrived ahead of them without taking the main road. He must know the countryside considerably well because of his trade, and might actually prove an asset. Daine knew the idea was crazy, but after hearing about the disturbances in Tortall she wanted to move as quickly as possible.

"Numair…what do you say about an alliance of sorts with him?"

He turned towards her, eyes bulging wide giving her the clear indication that he thought her insane. "Daine, you must be joking, surely…"

"He must know the area extremely well to have traveled so fast, and without a horse as far as we know. He must also be use to eluding the authorities by now. We could maybe use his talents…" Daine braced herself for the rebuttal.

"I cannot believe you just suggested that!" Numair began talking faster, his pauses being few and far between. "First off, he tried to kill us, than considered raping you! And after all that you want to ally yourself with him! Even if I could bring myself to see past that, how would you suggest we formulate such an alliance? What would make him want to join us?" He eloquently outlined his arguments within a matter of moments, finding every flaw in her suggestion.

"I'm not saying that it would be the greatest plan in the world, and goddess bless me if I ever suggested it as anything else but a last resort!"

"Daine we are not in a dire position yet," his tone began to soften as he explained is concerns, "We can still do this without help."

"But for how long?" she blurted, "What if there comes a time later when we do need him, but have no idea where to find him?" Daine became slightly amused with the repeated referral to the bandit as "him", realizing that they still didn't even know his name. She managed to keep her determined disposition.

Numair sat down on the edge of the bed; Daine went over to join him and placed one hand reassuringly on his thigh. It was warm beneath her touch, and his muscles had tightened with the tenseness that he felt. "Do you really feel strongly about this Magelet?"

Daine nodded, they needed his help.

"I'm not agreeing to this yet, don't misunderstand me when I say this," he said sternly. He paused as she squeezed his leg in acknowledgement. "I propose we talk to him first, preferably away from the inn, just in case we must take action that would not be considered appropriate in public." He grunted his dislike, but acceptance of the ploy. "How do you suppose we go about talking to him then?"

Daine offered him an enigmatic smile, "Leave that to me."

**Author's Note:** Okay…next instalment is there. Please review if you want any future chapters…hehehe.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **Next chappy……..

**Chapter 17**

Daine was able to dress herself in moments, donning a fresh pair of breeches before the confrontation. She figured their bandit only spoke in one language, and although she wasn't fluent in it, she would try her best at flirtation.

She managed to get the small crowd to part for her, getting her closer to the action, and her target. Numair was waiting outside somewhere for her, and promised that if she wasn't out within a few minutes, then he would have to interrupt.

Patiently, she watched as the bandit (who was also an expert gambler) took on one unsuspecting man after another in games of dice or cards. Finally she saw her chance as she swooped in front of a portly man who was getting his change purse ready.

Daine placed two gold nobles on the barrel that had been acting as a table top. There was a hushed awe from the crowd watching a woman place one of the highest bets of the night. The bandit looked first at the gleaming metal before him and than at Daine. She could see the shock of recognition in his eyes, but he quickly hid it under a playful smile.

"And what is your name lass?" he asked in all innocence.

"Daine. And it would only be polite for you to tell me yours." The gold flecks in his hair that were evident in the sunlight blended in with the light brown in the poor lighting, but his mischievous green eyes still maintained their gleam. In a way he reminded her of George; what he lacked in his classy air, he made up for in good looks.

"Gideon, but Gid is what people call me; it's much easier to sob after losing their hard earned pay."

"Very well Gid, why don't we play?"

He looked a little hesitant as he glanced around the room expectantly, he was looking for Numair in the sea of faces, and she knew it. "Were you looking for someone?"

Gid snapped his head to face her once more, "Nope, just scanning the exits in case you try to cheat me out of money." He had pulled out one of his smaller knives at this point, twirling it on the edge of his thumb.

Daine noticed his obscure luck with dice and quickly realized that he had been cheating and knew exactly which tactics he was implementing. Spending time in the Riders Barracks had allowed her to pick up a few less legitimate talents during her time in Tortall, and dice was one of them.

After usurping his own victories, Daine noticed that Gid took a whole new appreciation to her abilities. He knew she was cheating as well, but couldn't very well announce it or she would uncover that he cheated. There were many angry drunks in the room that night who had lost money to Gid.

"What do you say we give this a rest and take a nice walk and get some fresh air?" Daine suggested after she successfully beat him out of some nobles and a few silver pieces as well.

He grunted in agreement, but she stopped him as he stood up. "I would appreciate it if you left your knife belt with one of your comrades."

Gid didn't know what she was up to, but was eager to find out. Maybe she was one of the crazy wenches that appreciated a little aggression from men and had come back for more. But why would she rob him, and then undress him? Curiosity soon overcame wariness as he unfastened the belt full of knives and laid it in the arms of a man standing behind him.

"Shall we?" he asked holding an arm out for her.

"Oh what a gentlemen," if he didn't know any better he thought he caught the hint of sarcasm in her voice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The innocent chatter that he offered her in the inn was gone when the exited those doors. He began using the same threatening tone he had implemented last time he saw her. When they had walked a little ways from the inn, he grabbed at the collar of her shirt and yanked her to face him, "Where's your magic man?" he hissed as he reached for a dagger from his boot. He would not find himself unarmed.

Daine made a similar manoeuvre; although she wasn't especially talented in the knife, her ability to draw it made him think the contrary.

"He's waiting for us; we wanted to have a little chat with you." Daine said, knife ready and uncomfortably placed near his groin. "Now if you would just release me I might not have to sever the tie that links you to any future children."

Gid laughed and brought her closer to him, "And here I thought you wanted to be the bearer of those." He released her and concealed his dagger in his boot once more.

Daine pulled the strings of a purse at her waste and deposited the silver and gold pieces she had won from him in dice. Taking his outstretched palm she dropped them in one by one.

"What is this for?" he asked a little surprised.

"It is a show of good faith, just to prove we are on friendly terms. That and I'd feel bad about keeping money that I won by cheating. Apparently you don't share the same morals."

Gid snorted as he stepped aside indicating that she should lead, "Seeing as you're being so gracious I think I'll allow you to lead me to your magic man."

Daine didn't respond to him but walked ahead, he quickly followed after

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Numair had been waiting in a forest clearing, trying to stifle yawns, but failing horribly. Why was she taking so long? Should he go back and see if she was all right? He never liked the idea in the first place and here he was shaking hands with evil itself.

It wasn't long after that he heard rustling about; not very far off from where he was standing. Moments later Daine emerged, dragging along the green eyed bandit.

"Numair, may I present to you Gideon?" Daine said in mock formality.

"Call me Gid if you don't mind…Gideon just don't seem to fit." The bandit was tall, nearly rivalling Numair but he still had a few inches on him which was great for intimidation.

"Hmm you were named 'Great Warrior'… I suppose I can see where you would believe that unsuitable for you."

Gid narrowed his eyes and glared at Numair, "The lass gives me my money back, claiming it to be in good faith, and here you are insulting me. What terms are we on exactly?"

Numair clenched his fists and thought about turning the man before him into a tree like Tristan…or maybe he should try making him slime, like the gunk found on the bottom of a pond..."

"Numair," Daine said insistently.

"We have more of a business proposition more than anything for you," Numair began. "You seem to travel much quicker than us in this countryside, yet you do not have a horse and you couldn't have taken a main road. How is it that you by pass scrying mages and authorities while still making excellent time?"

Gid shrugged, "I don't know. I was born and raised around these parts, it is a beneficial skill in my profession to be able to travel quickly. I just know the area I suppose."

"Well if you haven't been able to tell, we are not locals and would really appreciate your services." Numair said quickly.

"What services?" Gid asked clearly puzzled. First he tried to rob them, and then these two are stupid enough to employ him…he had no idea what they were playing at.

Daine sighed, "What he means is that we want you as our guide."

"Well I can tell that _you_ want me along sure enough," he said offering a light-hearted smile, "But him on the other hand," he jerked a thumb over his shoulder indicating Numair.

"I'm sure he'll manage," she said reassuring him.

Gid paced the small clearing for a while, testing the patience of Daine and especially Numair. "Suppose I do agree to go along with you both. What is it in for me?"

Numair seemed rather annoyed at the man's doggedness, "I'm assuming you would want monetary gratification?"

The man looked at a small purse that Numair held out; it may have not looked like much but gold twinkled from the side. "This should be more than enough, we would give you half now, and half once we reach our destination" Numair explained, "Do we have a deal?"

"Just one more question…what business is it exactly that you have in Scanra?"

Numair narrowed his own eyes at his flurry of questions, "That will be none of your business."

"What he _means_ is that we are not at liberty to say," Daine directed her comment towards Gid while nudging Numair in the ribs.

Gideon paused for a while, and neither of the three said anything as he thought over his options. He didn't usually employ himself out to anyone he wanted, but was very curious as to what they were up to. The promise of gold didn't hinder matters for him either. If he did want out of their deal all he had to do was run. Finally he held out his hand towards Numair, "All right, we have a deal."

Numair was reluctant at first but clasped his own hand in Gid's and they shook firmly.

Daine exhaled deeply, "Good now that we have this out of the way, I vote we sleep and than set off tomorrow."

"I'll meet you two here at dawn?" Gid suggested. "That way most of the village is still asleep, and I'm assuming you two would like to travel discreetly."

Numair nodded his agreement, Daine letting the two men silently fight it out. Finally Gid bid them both a good night and returned to the inn.

Daine and Numair followed in soon after, but headed straight to their rooms once more. Numair immediately climbed into bed, only bothering to dislodge his boots before pulling up a quilt around him. Daine changed into a bulky nightshirt before sliding in beside Numair.

Although he wasn't especially happy with her that night, he still wrapped his arms tightly around her. Numair was not thrilled with the plan she formulated, but did see her reasoning behind it.

"If you really have that much of a problem with him, we can always just continue alone," Daine whispered softly in response to his tenseness.

He lightly kissed the back of her neck, "No, its okay. I just don't wholly trust him yet, although in my defence he did try to kill me, violate you and rob us both."

Numair heard Daine snort with what he thought was amusement. "Why don't we just stop talking about this and enjoy the bed while we have it. I don't think we'll be getting these luxuries along the rout he will be taking us on."

Daine sighed and snuggled closer to him, content with the fact that Numair had caved. They would have someone to guide them through Scanra and they could hopefully achieve what they came to do with much more efficiency.

"Thank you Numair."

There came another grunt and they both went to sleep.

**Author's Note: **Ok…next chapter up. You notice a little more character development in Gideon…I know there were many reviews questioning why they would make a deal with the proverbial devil. Well I just thought it made the story more interesting and provides more opportunity for plot in further chapters.

Thanks for reading, tell me what you think by reviewing…reviews inspire, inspiration leads to more updates….


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

They met Gideon the next morning in their agreed location. Daine had prepared the mounts while Numair went to pay the innkeeper, giving extra for the silence of their departure.

Leading their mounts, Daine and Numair reached the clearing in the early light. They assumed they would be walking since Gideon lacked a horse of any type but were surprised when they entered the clearing to find Gid on top of a large stallion.

Daine whistled her appreciation for the black mare as she patted its nose affectionately.

"Where did you purchase that horse?" Numair inquired, looking up and down the ornate saddle and stirrups.

"Well I don't think purchase is the best word to use, I'm more or less borrowing it."

"You _stole_ the horse?" Daine asked incredulously.

"With full intention of returning it, I believe that classifies as borrowing," Gid said in his own defence. "Now let's be off and quickly. The man I _borrowed_ this from appeared to be an officer and the goddess knows that those military type are insane enough to wake up at this ungodly hour."

"Where are your friends?" Numair said, looking around the clearing for his companions.

"I don't feel like sharing the wealth, so I told them that I'd meet up later…in a month or so. I'll find them again." Gid smiled and clicked his tongue to the top of his mouth, urging his horse forward.

Numair gave Daine a pleading look, but she simply shrugged figuring the ends would justify the means. She mounted Cloud, and Numair followed behind on Spots.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Numair did not like the arrangement. Three was most definitely a crowd.

When he had been traveling alone with Daine, things had been great. It allowed them to overcome nervousness in their developing relationship and provided privacy for other things that Numair was sure to come. However, whenever Numair tried to so much kiss Daine their new traveling companion was right there…ready to mock in the most tasteless fashion.

"Careful mate, I want a turn next" would be the most commonly used phrase of Gid's. This would of course make Daine redden with embarrassment, and she suggested they downplay any show of affection.

Three was proving to be not only a crowd, but also a mob devoid of any privacy.

"Numair after all this is over we can settle and take a break. We'll leave Corus for a while and enjoy Pirate's Swoop or perhaps your tower and we'll…" Daine blushed for about the umpteenth time that day. Numair caught her meaning as he brushed up against her. They had dismounted from their horses a few hours before, traversing across more rocky terrain. It proved safer that way.

Just as Numair had clasped Daine's hand, Gid came up from behind the two of them placing an arm around each of their shoulders, causing Numair to lose his grip on Daine's hand "Aint' it a beautiful day?" he asked, slyly pulling his arm loose from Numair and leaning more on Daine.

"Just wonderful," he mumbled quietly, if the sarcasm wasn't apparent in the tone of his voice, the eye roll would have helped anyone who still speculated. He watched him the rest of the day, wary of every movement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gideon proved his worth, and by the end of the day they had traveled nearly double what Numair thought they would have. Although reassurance was brought in at the effectiveness of their travel, it still wasn't enough for them to abandon wariness altogether. The three decided to camp off of the main road.

Numair had successfully lighted their fire, while Gid went to dig the latrine leaving Daine to tend to the mounts and prepare them for the night. Seeing Numair busy himself with warding the campsite Daine saw her chance to catch a moment alone with Gid.

Leaving the horses to graze on moss and grass Daine followed Gid a little ways off to where he had grabbed a small spade; spanning about an arm's length, and began to dig a hole.

"Why did you agree to come with us?" Daine asked bluntly, without even informing him of her presence.

Gid jumped up startled at the intrusion. "Whoah lass, you scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Why are you here?" Daine asked once more, "I originally thought that money would have been enough, but I've been thinking the entire day about whether you would really be desperate enough to allow us to employ you…"

"If the goings good, I say take it," he responded, putting full attention on the task at hand. Daine stepped back as he nearly showered her with dirt.

Daine shook her head, "That can't be all…"

"And why not?"

She pursed her lips in thought, trying to explain herself without offending him, "I don't know, it's just that the entire thing seemed almost too _easy_."

He threw the shovel to the side and wiped the side of his face on his sleeve, attempting to clear if from any soil. He looked questioningly at the sleeve before turning his attention back on Daine, "Listen, there was gold in it for me… I'm getting paid for supplying you both with a service. There isn't much else to it."

"Nothing?"

"Maybe a mild curiosity, but other than that I think you've put way too much thought into this; now you should get back before magic man assumes that there is lechery afoot in these woods tonight." He gave her one more playful smile before finishing the latrine. Giving up Daine decided to head back to their camp.

Daine speculated into the matter further; he was a thief to be sure but believed that they were too quick to judge him. She could understand where the judgements were coming from but she didn't truly believe that he would have raped her or killed Numair. Daine didn't doubt for a second whether or not they would have gotten robbed, but Gid was mischievous. He probably merely wanted a little bit of fun and had found their predicament almost amusing…

Perhaps Gid was right; maybe she was putting too much thought into this.

"Something on your mind?" Numair asked as she neared the fire. The flames were low but the coals were warm. They could risk a little light, but not much.

"Everything and nothing," she responded. Daine was able to sit down next to Numair as he propped himself up on a rock face nearby. He lifted his arm invitingly and she gladly inched in and until he was able to wrap the arm around her.

"I don't like him you know," he said matter-of-factly as they both stared absently into the burning embers.

"I don't expect you too," she responded stifling a yawn.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you were having less and less of a problem with all of this," she didn't know whether to interpret the comment as mindless chatter or a direct attack. His arm still hung heavily around her shoulders and the lack of body language made her believe the former.

She shrugged, "Well I know he's a thief, but I don't think he's going to harm us. After all, we all know George's history yet we consider him to be a wholly moral person."

"Who has never tried to violate you in any way…"

Daine reached blindly, hoping to place a hand over his mouth. He stopped more out of surprise than anything else. She turned her head up to face him, "I'm sorry Numair I just don't want to get into this argument, not tonight anyway."

Indignantly, Numair remained silent but did not pull away from Daine. Instead he pulled her closer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Soon after drifting off the dreams began. He saw a little boy of about four or five running along the palace grounds of Corus, with a twig in his little hand striking the wall as he ran. Wavy raven hair bobbed up and down, with his movement. The boy suddenly tripped over a rock and fell, but Numair caught him before he reached the ground. The little face smiled up at him in thanks revealing startling blue grey eyes. This just wasn't any boy, it was his boy!

Trying the best he could, Numair tried to grasp on to the dream before it melted into consciousness. It was a battle he was quickly losing and his eyes fluttered open revealing a new image. It was Gideon's eyes he was staring into now, merely inches away from his face.

"Get off me!" Numair yelled. He flung his arm trying to strike Gideon who quickly jumped off and scurried a few feet back. Their struggle also had rudely awoken Daine.

"Calm down mate!" Gideon exclaimed, holding a hand in front of his face. "I was just trying to wake you. It's not my fault you sleep like the dead!"

Numair managed to get his breathing in check as Daine tugged on his shoulder, "Are you all right?"

"Yes," he grumbled. He was not a morning person, and being scared half to death didn't help matters. He looked up at the sky, it was still dark. "Great mother goddess, what time is it?"

"You didn't think I was able to make such excellent timing by sleeping in did you?" Gideon said, not even bothering with an answer to his question. "We are only a few hours away from the city; I can get you there before noon."

Daine seemed to react to this as she quickly rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got up from her bedroll. She offered a hand to Numair to help hoist him up from his own.

As the men made quick work of their campsite Daine took an opportunity for a moment's peace. Looking around the wooded area the scent of pine quickly filled her nose, as the familiar smell of dew ridden earth mixed their way in. She readied herself to listen for the morning chatter of animals, either from those burrowing into mounds after a night's hunting, or the ones emerging in search for food. Daine heard none of those sounds. The only ones she could hear were the familiar chirps of birds and the call of a raven. Everyone could hear those.

Daine wasn't entirely surprised to this development; it actually irked her that she was becoming quite used to life without her magic. It wasn't comforting; to her it was like losing a leg. All though in time you grew accustomed to your handicap, you never forget the leg.

She sighed and turned to see Numair, familiar brown eyes staring quizzically at her, "Is everything all right?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Let's just get going."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"There she is, just over that cleft there," Gid pointed his arm just above a rock wall towards a small flag fluttering in the breeze. "That'll be marking the palisade of the outer wall."

Numair and Daine both stood in awe of the fact that they were finally at the doorstep of the royal city, and Daine hoped a solution. True, they still needed to find these mages and figure out some way to reverse the effects, but the fact that they had finally arrived eased the tension that had built up in Daine.

"Finally," she heard Numair whisper in awe.

Gid stood there a moment, allowing them to stand there gawking at the sight. He found it a bit queer to be sure, but he had that feeling from the first moment he met them. He finally decided to break the silence.

"Well I'm sure that you both have things to do, so I guess this is where I leave you."

Daine jerked to look at him, and she seemed surprised by his comment as if she expected him to stay. Gid silently prayed they offered him that privilege, but wouldn't voice these wishes.

"Oh must you leave so soon?" Numair asked, obviously pleased that he'd have the brunette to himself again.

Gid did his best to force a smile, although it came out between clenched teeth, "Well like you I have a job to do. Listen I'm not too great with goodbyes; that quirk comes with the profession. Best of luck on your future endeavours," he said nonchalantly. He hesitated, but then looked back and planted a firm kiss on Daine. Strangely she knew that it was not meant to be a romantic gesture in anyway, but just a little something to annoy Numair. It had only been a few days but he had already identified what set him off; mainly her.

Without another word he was off, leaving Numair with clenched fists in his wake, "You best not have enjoyed that," he warned as Daine continued to watch him mount the stolen war horse and ride off down a game trail. Daine didn't respond to him, but merely smiled.

"I know it's only been a few days, but I grew attached to Gid."

"That's odd," Numair said, ignoring her former comment entirely.

Daine looked over at him, eyebrow arched in an inquiring manner.

"Well it has appeared that he left without receiving the last half of his pay," Numair shrugged and placed a purse back inside his tunic.

Daine could tell Numair wasn't concerned with why Gid had left without his pay, but this resulted in many questions that ran freely through Daine's mind. One plagued her more than the rest.

Why did he agree to come along with them?

**Author's Note:** You know the drill…R/R


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter, and please don't forget to review.

**Chapter 19**

"Where do we even begin?" Daine asked upon entering the interior of the city. They had left Cloud and Spots tethered, and magically warded outside the city. It was a lot bigger than she thought it would be and there were many high buildings staring ominously down at her. "This would be so much easier if I could talk to the mice of the city."

Numair didn't respond, in fact he didn't even seem to hear her altogether. Instead he too looked at the buildings that loomed up on either side of them except he approached them from a scholarly point of view.

"Copper for your thoughts?" Daine asked, tugging lightly on his arm. His train of thought was briefly taken from him as he offered her a weak smile.

"Have you noticed anything strange about the layout of the streets since we've entered the interior?" he asked her.

Daine looked up and down the lane they were currently on and even turned her head to look down suspicious allies. It was no Corus; that much she knew. The city also lacked the grandeur of Carthak, but the long winters the area often experienced could be attributed to that. She just couldn't quite see what Numair meant by strange, "Outlandish maybe, but nothing 'strange'."

"Hmm…I have a theory, but I won't know for sure unless I could see the place form a different point of view," Numair looked up as he said the last part, and Daine realized what he meant.

"But Numair, you know I can't shape shift."

Numair's eyes went wide with shock, horrified with himself for giving her that cruel reminder. "No Daine, you don't understand, I didn't mean you."

"Oh," Daine said a little abashed.

"If we find a place private enough, then I thought maybe I could shift and take a look."

"But you must save your magic for the mages," she exclaimed in protest "And what exactly are you looking for anyway?"

"I'll let you know when I see it, for now we must find somewhere private…a rooftop preferably."

Daine was more than a little annoyed that he was keeping something from her, but relaxed when she realized it was just his scientific mind at work. He never revealed his discoveries until he was sure of them and had evidence to support his claims.

"How about if we rented a room somewhere?" Daine suggested.

"And demand a secluded space on the top floor without arousing suspicion? I don't think that will work. We need somewhere that no one will ask questions for odd requests."

Daine laughed, "Well other than a brothel I don't think there is such a place." To her horror Daine saw Numair's expression change as if he was seriously taking that into consideration. "Numair, I was only joking" she blurted before the idea had a chance to ferment.

"We would be granted a certain anonymity," he said, debating the idea whether Daine liked it or not.

"I will not conduct myself in a brothel!" Daine said, hoping her tone conveyed the fact that the subject was to be dropped. She crossed her arms and stubbornly refused to go any further.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next thing she knew, they had somehow managed to find the illegitimate parts of the city, just outside the interior. It was a very rundown building, but alive with noises that made Daine's skin crawl, and Numair blush considerably.

"If I find out you have any contacts in there Master Salmalin, then you are in big trouble."

"It'll just be a quick in and out and then you never have to see this place again."

They approached the door, which looked to have at one point been coloured a sea green, but the paint had come off in strips leaving rotted wood in its wake; the windows were roughly boarded up and the once whitewashed brick had turned an unseemly colour of grey. Numair had reached to knock, but before his fist landed on the wood the door flew open.

"Welcome," a woman shrieked with outstretched arms. "What a handsome man you are, my girls will be delighted…" the enthusiasm seemed to halt as she noticed Daine standing awkwardly behind him.

"Oh," the woman said drawing her own conclusions. "Well you and your client may borrow one of my rooms but this building is entitled to one third of your profits." Daine seemed very confused at the suggestion until she realized that the woman was talking to her.

"Wait, you think…I'm…?" Daine couldn't form the words.

Numair reached into his tunic and grasped for a few coins, depositing them in the woman's hand. "That should about cover it, now if we could just have one room, preferably top floor..."

"Woah, you are one expensive lady!" the woman said admiringly, looking at the assortment of silver and copper in her hands. "I could offer you a permanent place here…"

"I don't think she's interested," Numair said turning pink in the face. The woman eyed him suspiciously, Daine keeping her gaze glued to the floor.

"Very well then, you can take the room on the top floor; it'll be the one with the red door."

"Thanks," Numair muttered as he led Daine up the stairs which their patron had pointed to.

"I can't believe she thought I was a whore, and you didn't correct her!" Daine hissed once they had gotten out of earshot from the woman downstairs.

"Its irrelevant, lets just do this quickly, I don't entirely trust these people."

Daine kept her mouth shut, but pursed her lips in annoyance all the same.

They rushed up the final flight of stairs, careful to avoid…employees…along the way. Daine tried her best not to look at them with disdain; the human body was so sacred and should never be sold, or bought. As far as she was concerned it was just voluntary slavery.

They had no trouble finding the red door; the place wasn't all that big, just very tall. Numair opened the door, and ushered her inside, scanning the halls before closing it behind him. "Okay, I'm just going to shift, get a good look at the city from the sky, and then come back. You watch my clothes and my opal."

Daine nodded compliantly, but couldn't resist the urge to question him once more, "What exactly are you looking for?"

Numair put a finger to his lips, signalling her to be silent, "Not here…I will tell you once I get a good look."

With that Numair went silent and sat down cross legged on the floor; he had considered the bed but then remember what it was used for…the floor was probably cleaner. Daine watched him in rapt fascination as he assumed a meditative position. She shivered as his swarthy skin began to assume feathers, and his tall form shrank within his own clothes. Bending to the floor Daine helped the large black hawk out of the white shirt.

"You better hurry up," Daine told the bird, "This place gives me the creeps." Numair had crept on to Daine's shoulder; she winced under the weight (he was a heavy bird) but didn't shift as he began to preen the hair around her ear. She couldn't keep herself from smiling.

After considerable distraction, Numair had hopped from Daine to perch himself on the windowsill. Daine pushed open the wooden shutters, which creaked from the disturbance, and then Numair launched himself into the air. Daine stood and watched for a few moments as the sleek black figure circled overhead, but then she receded back into the room, assumed a position on a stool and waited for his return.

She had only been waiting less than a minute before a knock came on the door. Daine froze at the sound, "It seems awfully quiet in there, is everything all right?" came a voice. Daine recognized it as the same woman who admitted them.

"Everything's fine!" she shouted back. Hopefully this woman had respect for the privacy of others, although she seriously doubted it.

The door creaked open anyway, slowly at first, but then swung quickly once the woman realized that Daine was alone in the room. "Where did that man get off to?" she asked regarding Numair's absence.

Daine shrugged, "He just left."

The woman arched an eyebrow at her, but upon closer inspection Daine realized that it wasn't her eyebrow. The original hairs had been shaved off…the woman had merely used a charcoal stick to draw back on the original shape. Her dark hair was pinned back severely, making the drawn on eyebrows more austere.

"Well I don't doubt that you did your job, but I'm wondering if you've done it well…"

"Whatever do you mean?" Daine asked innocently.

The woman gave a most unlady like snort before responding, "Well he appears to have left without his clothes. I don't understand how he could have gotten by me though. I certainly would have noticed a naked specimen such as that walk through the door."

Daine had no idea what to say to the woman, so merely sat there with a perplexed look on her face.

"Perhaps he went out the back way," the woman speculated. She shook her head, in attempts to rid her mind of the subject. "It doesn't matter. Are you going to be leaving anytime soon?"

Daine looked quickly from the open window back to the harlot, debating what would be wisest, but Daine suddenly realized she wouldn't have a choice. Sighing, she grabbed Numair's clothes, careful to pick up his black opal. She placed this expensive piece of jewellery around her own neck next to the badger claw so the prostitute would assume it was hers. If she thought it belonged to Numair she might have taken ownership.

"Souvenirs?" she asked, questioning Daine's decision to take the clothes with her.

Daine tried her best to ignore her bone rattling cackle as she shoved past her and into the hall. No choice but to wait for him outside. Clutching his breeches, boots and shirt to her chest she ran down the stairs and out of the brothel into the narrow streets.

She looked up at the building and tried to find the window of the room that she and Numair briefly occupied. Finding the opened shutters, Daine stood under them and then sat down with her back against the wall. She hoped he would be there soon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Numair flew high up above the city in the afternoon sun. The feeling of flight was liberating; the wind beneath his outspread wings was euphoric. He only took a few moments to enjoy himself before he took in the information that he needed.

Some of the buildings were oddly shaped, and oriented throughout. Streets and lanes took sharp and unnecessary turns in odd places. He noticed this while walking on the ground, but couldn't quite put it together without a bird's eye view. With this new angle he discovered that the interior of the city formed an intricate pattern of a symbol from a dead ancient language; Old Thak.

Numair drew his conclusions and realized that it formed a spell of sorts which protected the city and gave power to the mages in certain areas. He found a particular divot in the shape of the symbol and concluded that it was that location which would receive the most power from mage craft. If the mages who were tainting Wild Magic were anywhere they would be in that divot.

Excited about his discovery, Numair quickly swooped down to meet Daine again. They knew where to go and they could finally deal with their problem. Finding the brothel took longer than he anticipated…all of the roofs looked exactly the same. He finally found the building and the open window, and flew in without a second glance.

Instead of meeting Daine, which he assumed he would be seeing, he met the back end of a broom…and a shrieking prostitute.

"EEEEKKK…out vile vermin! The stupid dirty pigeon!" Numair didn't know who she was calling dirty, but was too distracted to dwell on the thought. He tried his best to turn around and hop back out the window, but whenever he tried the woman just hit him with the broom again. Finally he managed to orient himself and hopped on the window ledge. He was about to take off before the woman landed one final blow, and he fell from the ledge onto the street below.

Daine had heard the commotion upstairs, and stood below the open window ready for Numair to emerge. She didn't expect him to fall from the fourth story, but she was ready nonetheless.

The black hawk plummeted at an alarming rate, but Daine still managed to break his fall anyway. She had received scratches from Numair's talons as he tried to grasp onto something, but other than that she made it out unscathed.

Before doing anything else Daine check Numair for damages. Other than being a little ruffled he too seemed all right, although he'd probably show bruises for it after. "Why on earth did you do that?" she asked. For a second she thought Numair had managed an indignant look.

She stretched out her arm for Numair to hop onto, and gathered the bundle of his belongings under her other arm.

"Let's find you a more private place to shift back."

**Author's Note:** Do I need to remind you what to do?


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Review review review…..

**Chapter 20**

"Are you finished yet?" Daine impatiently stood with her back towards her teacher, as he shifted back into his human form.

"Well it would be a lot quicker if I had my breeches" he sounded rather annoyed and Daine found it a very odd thing for him to say. Looking at her shoulder she then noticed that she hadn't tossed back his breeches when she handed him his clothes.

Picking them up at the hem she tossed them over her shoulder without turning around, "Sorry" she apologized as an afterthought. "So what did you discover flying up out there?" she asked for the sake of conversation; she tried to hide the jealousy and the fact that it should have been her up there.

"Well it turns out that part of this city is arranged in a spell of sorts", he continued to explain as he got dressed, "And by analyzing the formations I can now make an educated guess as to where the mages would be located if they are using the city to strengthen the spell."

Daine shrugged, the entire explanation sounded a little far fetched, but she knew that "far fetched" was not in a mage's vocabulary.

"So where are we headed to then?" Daine asked.

"You can turn around now Daine. As to where we are going next, if I can remember correctly, and where you carried me off to while I was still a bird…hmm I'd say somewhere northwest from where we are."

Daine had already turned to face him, as he was finishing the ties up on his shirt. "Do you think we'll be able to do anything today?"

Numair sighed, "Probably not, I'm beat."

"You cannot possibly be drained already!" Daine protested, "You are a black robe! You must have more power than that."

Numair shook his head, "No you don't understand, I am literally beat! That woman whacked me several times with a broom!"

Daine paused to let it sink in, and saw the bruise forming just over his left eyebrow. It was true that he hadn't been badly injured when she last looked at him, but bruising was hard to identify on a black hawk. She suddenly tried to stifle the urge to laugh.

"Can we at least go and take a look around then?" Daine pleaded with Numair, hoping against hope that she could coax him into one thing that day. "I entered a brothel for you; I figure you are indebted to me in some way."

Daine had closed the gap between them considerably, and had her body pressed lightly against his, "Please Numair". He gasped as she rubbed a thumb softly over the bruise on his head, affectionately. How on earth could he say no to her?

"You know I can't think when you do that," he sighed as he snaked his arms around her waist bringing her tightly to him.

She wheezed at the sudden loss of breath, but managed to give him a surprised smile, "You? Not think? I didn't think that such a thing was possible."

Numair didn't even bother with his own teasing, but met her lips, and she gladly received him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It took the pair only a few hours to find the gathering of buildings that Numair had identified as the place where the mages were most likely gathering. Tainting wild magic would require an immense amount of power that would involve every amplifying technique available.

"Well there it is," Numair stood towards the side of the street, awed at how close they were to the end of their journey, but he second guessed himself when he realized that they could only stop the tainting of wild magic at this point. They would still have to enter the Chamber and some how make their way to the divine realms to reconnect Daine to her magic.

Daine was glad it was near dusk by then; the streets were nearly vacated which made it much less conspicuous for two foreigners to be standing outside the palace walls. She should have known that magic would have been concentrated around the royal family.

She brought her hand to her throat, feeling around for the familiar badger's claw that had remained with her these past few years. It had always acted as a reminder of how she discovered who she was, and the power she held. Now it was only a memento to what she lost. Daine was surprised to feel another pendant next to the claw, on its own separate chain. She then remembered Numair's opal and how she slipped it around her neck for safe keeping.

"Numair, I almost forgot I had this," Daine said, looping a silver chain from around her neck. She was careful about dropping it as she stretched out her arm towards him, with the chain threaded through her fingers.

Startled Numair immediately grasped at his neck, failing to realize until that moment the vacancy of his priceless pendant. "Thank you, I almost forgot I _didn't_ have it." Numair reached to grasp for the black opal, but just as he brushed it with is finger tips, a black blur rushed past him, and took the opal with it.

"Ouch!" Daine shouted, retracting her hand. Numair could see her sucking and nursing one of her fingers.

"What happened?" Numair asked, already searching the ground for the fallen opal.

"Something bit me," she explained, scanning the area. Daine looked atop the wall and saw a rather large raven perched on the edge. What caught her attention was the fact that the raven was holding something in its feet. "Numair," she said urgently, not taking her eyes off the bird.

"What?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of the ground.

Daine reached blindly, and tried to touch his shoulder to grab his attention, "Look!'

Numair's gaze followed to where her arm was pointed, and then he too noticed the bird. "My opal!" Without hesitation Numair threw magic at it, ignoring the basic instinct Daine had instilled which was not to harm animals. He had saved his entire life for that piece of jewellery and he wasn't about to let a bird fly off with it.

What surprised him most was how the magic became absorbed by the raven instead of roasting it. This caught him momentarily stunned, which was when Daine decided to go after it.

The wall was considerably high, but was covered in dead vines which made it easy to climb. Daine was on top within moments, and the bird was within arm's reach. She stretched out her arm, slowly getting closer and closer. "Daine stop, the bird is magicked!"

She was like a startled doe, frozen in a position like a cat ready to pounce on its prey as the raven just stood there, taunting both of them. Numair gripped on the tangled vines himself and began to scale the wall.

"Numair, wait!" Daine screamed, suddenly very worried. He saw her horror struck, pointing at him. Or was she pointing behind him? He didn't have a lot of time to go over these possibilities as his field of vision began to blur and his world went black.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Consciousness did not come back quickly, and for the first few moments the world seemed to be covered in a dense fog. His head pounded relentlessly, the throbbing mimicking a foreign heartbeat.

"Numair," someone said. The voice called as if they were in casual conversation, but it reached his ear quiet as a whisper. "Numair," she called again. Suddenly the voice got louder, and less dreamy as his senses finally pulled him back into awareness.

Daine had grabbed a fistful of his shirt at this point, shaking him firmly to try and awaken him. She began to lighten her efforts when she saw him stir. "Numair are you okay?"

"Wh…where are we?" he asked, clutching at the base of his skull, "And why do I have this splitting headache?"

"Well on the bright side, we are inside the palace walls," Daine encouraged.

"Bright side?" Numair repeated, "Unfortunately that suggests a dark side as well."

"We're in the dungeons," she said rather bluntly, immediately abandoning her attempts at optimism. The situation seemed hopeless. "When I was on the wall, there was a group of soldiers that came out from behind you. They sort of just appeared and I tried to warn you…" at this point Daine seemed to be getting worked up, her speech came in sudden bursts with gasps of breath escaping every few syllables.

"Shh…" he soothed gathering her into his arms. "It's ok…"

"The bird, th…that raven, it was a diversion placed there for us, and I was stupid enough to let it steal the opal and now we've been captured."

"You can't blame this on yourself," Numair cooed, smoothing her hair away from her face. "These things happen, and we'll find a way to get out of this."

"Are they using spells to dampen your magic?" she asked hopefully. It wasn't likely they overlooked one of their captives as being a mage, but there was always a chance…

Daine did not need Numair to verbalize his answer, for his response was plastered on his face. He clearly tried to call upon his magic, and a look of defeat darkened his features.

"Now calm down Daine, I can keep trying. They might weaken the spell at one point and maybe I can break through it." It was a weak hope, but they could do nothing else. Numair took a good look at their surroundings. Their cell was simple, and although it didn't have maids scrubbing down the walls every day it was definitely cleaner then some other prisons that he could picture. There was a small shaft of light coming from the top of the wall, and as he followed the source he noticed a window that looked no wider than his head. The heavy wooden door lay up a small flight of stone stairs, and it appeared to be the only way out.

It was a few hours later when something finally happened. The shaft of sunlight they received from their tiny window was now long gone, replaced with a more pale shaft of moonlight. Daine dozed lightly on Numair's shoulder while he stared off into space, trying to grasp as his gift.

His attention shifted suddenly when the heavy door creaked open. Poorly oiled hinges seemed to scream in protest as the ancient door moved. The door may have appeared weak, but he assumed it was only a technicality. It was a multitude of spells that was really keeping them in.

Numair tried his best to stand up, which caused Daine to wake from sleep. She stretched comfortably, seeming to almost forget where she was until she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. A man walked through the door, his face was hidden in shadow. Only his silhouette could be seen against the light from the hallway.

"Veralidaine Sarrasri?" the man said in a questioning tone. Numair immediately put a protective arm around Daine.

"Yes," she said nervously.

"There is someone who would like to see you. Come with me."

Daine was hesitant to do so, for worry was clear on Numair's face. She did not want to leave him alone there, and she did not want to face anyone alone either. She also wondered who on earth could know she was in a prison cell in Scanra, and moreover that they came to see her.

She began to move forward, Numair placed an arm in her way, hoping she'd be dissuaded but she just shook her head at him. She would go. "How do I know they won't hurt you?" Numair asked.

Daine was too choked up to even answer him. "Are you going to come of your own accord or must I…escort you?" the guard interrupted, clearly impatient. She gave one last desperate look at Numair, then turned away to follow the guard.

Numair was left in the cell, defenceless and alone.

Daine was led off to another part of the dungeons, to meet with her unknown visitor.

**Author's Note:** Short chapter, but I didn't want to continue another part of it because then it would be a few more days before I could possibly update. Please review if you want me to write more.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Last update until at least march 20th, I'm going to Europe so I won't be able to write, or have long enough access to a computer. Hope you enjoy this one…

Chapter 21

Daine was led down a twisted route of hallways, and would have found it impossible to retrace her steps had she been given the chance. The guard seemed to fly through the building with ease; he was like a fish in water, a man in his element.

There was no desire or need to start a conversation with this man, so she remained silent as he led her onwards. Her thoughts always drifted back to Numair and how they were going to get out of this place.

It felt like they had walked a mile before the guard came to a stop. She halted shortly behind him, pushed slightly by another guard who had been watching her from behind. He had been so quiet, Daine wasn't even aware of his presence. "You are being charged with many crimes, among them conspiracy against the Crown which in some cases has been known to be punishable by death," the guard spoke to her with little emotion, merely informing the prisoner of what lay ahead. His tone changed very slightly as he continued, which caught Daine off guard, "The gods must look highly on you, because I don't know why they sent this guy."

She wanted to ask him what he was talking about, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she allowed him to lead her into the room, where a table and a few roughly made stools were the only furniture. Standing behind the table was someone that Daine did not expect to see.

"Sagrin?" she asked in disbelief. She remembered the member of the royal family she had met in Corus months ago. He had been part of the Scanran delegation, and was associated with Rhumus Entresse. He nodded and smiled down at her.

"I heard they had captured some Tortallan spies today. I thought nothing of it until I was given a description of a beautiful girl with wild brown curls."

"Why are you here? And what do you need to talk to me for?" Daine asked, careful not to get caught in his flirting attempts.

He paced around the table and stopped when he got close enough to Daine, "I've actually come here to help you." He nodded at the guards, who then removed themselves from the small room closing the door behind them. Before Sagrin would continue he was careful to ward the room from potential eavesdroppers.

"I have a way to get you out of here."

"And how is that?" she asked incredulously.

"Well I can't simply sneak you out, for Rhumus would not allow that." Daine remembered the Ambassador General all to well. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end just thinking about him.

"So what could you do?"

At this point Sagrin had reached for a stool and sat himself upon it, inviting Daine to do the same thing. "Well it's more of a legal loophole than anything…you see as a citizen of Scanra you cannot be incarcerated without cause and a proper inquisition. Those rights however do no apply to non-citizens."

Daine didn't see where he was going with this, "Well what does it matter than, I'm not a citizen."

"Well there are three ways you can become a citizen," Sagrin began to toy with the hem of his shirt.

She raised an eyebrow at him, a little intrigued but also excited at the prospect that she might actually escape prison. "And these ways are?"

"You can be born in Scanra."

Daine rolled her eyes, "A little late for that."

"You can live in the country for a period of ten years."

"A little early for that," Daine said, not liking the prospect of spending a decade in Scanra before she could gain her rights.

"Or you could marry a Scanran," Sagrin's words seemed to hang in the air for a brief moment before finally fermenting themselves in Daine's mind.

Her eyes went wide, and her mouth gaped in shock, "Well that is entirely out of the question." She shuddered at the thought of being stuck in a marriage to a Scanran stranger, and simply shook at the thought of Numair marrying off to a shapely blonde.

"Your friend is known to be very powerful, and your country will need him. You on the other hand aren't of much use to them right now." Those words hurt Daine, with the bitter sting of truth.

"If you were to marry me, you would be marrying into the royal family. You would have to remain in Scanra of course until other arrangements could be made. But by marrying me, I can access the inheritance and titles harboured by my late grandfather. This could get us enough influence to get Numair secretly out of the country. And at the same time you would be given the rights of a citizen and your life would be spared as well."

Daine's eyes began to water, and her hands began to shake at all of the propositions made by Sagrin. If she refused to marry him, then she and Numair would rot in prison. She thought that over again and realized that they wouldn't have time to rot because they'd be executed first. If she married Sagrin a relationship with Numair would be shattered, but he would be alive and free. Wouldn't she rather see him alive?

The decision seemed too much for Daine as she ashamedly broke down into sobs. Sagrin stood by her side, placing a comforting hand on her back. "I know that you love this man, and I know this would be hard…"

"Why are you offering to do this!" she shouted, interrupting him.

Sagrin paused before answering, clearly thinking through what he was about to say. "Because I don't agree with this war, my country, Rhumus or the government. I want to help Tortall in all of this, and if I can somehow return them their black mage then I will be a happier man."

He seemed sincere about what he said, but Daine still could not shake the horrible feeling that consumed her. A loveless marriage to Sagrin seemed an identical option to the prison cell she now faced, but at least in a loveless marriage Numair would be alive and Tortall could perhaps win this war.

"If I agree to go through with this I want to say goodbye to him."

Sagrin seemed startled at her words. They meant that she was accepting. "Of course it could be arranged."

"I want you to give us an entire night somewhere, where we can be alone so I can tell him all of this…" tears already streamed freely down her face as she tried to keep herself from screaming, "And so I can say goodbye."

Sagrin nodded, his main concern really did seem to be in helping them. "Daine, just to let you know I would be a most dutiful husband. I understand and sympathize with the fact that you were forced into this and I would expect little from you in terms of…"

"You won't force me to have sex with you," she concluded for him. He nodded. She almost refused him at that point, too afraid to go on with these plans. But she remained firm in her convictions and finally nodded her acceptance, "All right, as long as Numair is seen safely to the borders."

"I can only guarantee him making it outside the city," he warned, convinced he should be honest with her, "But he should be able to take care of himself from there."

"He won't go peacefully you know," she began still crying, "He's stubborn and cares a great deal for me and won't like this one bit."

Sagrin smiled sympathetically at Daine reviewing someone she truly loved. Who knows, maybe in time she would be able to love him in the same way. "Well I'll leave it up to you to convince you then."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Waiting for her return felt like hours. He frantically paced across the floor of his cell, unable to sit still. Who came to see Daine? Was she safe?

He paused mid-stride as the door opened to admit someone. Numair fully expected it to be Daine and approached to meet her with open arms, but stopped when he realized it was only the guard.

"Numair Salmalin" he said, waiting for Numair to confirm this. He nodded and the guard beckoned him forward. There was another man waiting nearby, who appeared to be a mage, most likely involved in keeping the dampening spells active on Numair. The guard proceeded through the narrow hallway first, followed by Numair and the mage took the rear.

It didn't take them long to find their way out of the prison and into the open air above. It was still night outside, the moon had long since been clouded over, dark masses above mixed with a damp smell predicted rain.

They walked along the palace grounds for quite a while until they approached an area that was fuming with the scents of a roasted dinner. The delicious aromas wafted through the night air, making Numair's stomach growl in protest. He hadn't eaten since that morning.

The guard led him towards a shed a little ways from the building that had to have been the kitchen. The mage stood a ways back, allowing the guard and Numair to proceed. "Someone is waiting for you in there", the guard said nonchalantly, "But don't try anything stupid, you are being tracked." With that the guard turned himself around and stalked off.

Numair eyed the shed warily. It smelled like it belonged to the palace's stores of dried herbs. There was not magical presence inside that Numair detected, so he presumed it to be relatively safe. He just wished he had the ability to sense steel.

He cautiously pushed the thin door of the shed inwards, and entered slowly. A small dark shadow nearly knocked him off his feet as he stepped inside. He was at first ready for attack, until his assailant began to kiss him. He immediately recognized his Daine.

"Daine you're all right," he said, hands searching her face and head for injury. He began to further pat her down happy to have the feel of her. His hand seemed to touch something wet on her face, and when he licked his finger he tasted salt. Daine was crying.

"Daine what did they do to you?" he asked worriedly. He didn't care if he was being tracked, he would go out and tear them limb from limb…

She put a finger to his lips and urged him to be quiet. She replaced her finger with her own mouth and she began to fumble with the hem of his shirt. He did not know what she was trying to do until she tried to lift his shirt up over his head, all while still kissing him. He paused and pulled away from her. There were so many questions that needed answers but at that moment it didn't even matter anymore. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor.

His body was hot to the touch, more than she could say about her tired and cold fingers. She needed him at that point, and horse lords did she ever want him. She began to fumble with the ties on his breeches, kissing him once more.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They lay there hours later, a thin blanket being their only cover, while their clothes lay beneath them providing as much comfort as they could ask for.

She lay in the curve of his arm, gently rubbing the hairs on his chest between her fingers. Daine didn't have much more time with him, and figured that she better tell him.

"Numair, I've found a way to get you out."

He was silent, carefully considering her words, "You mean get _us _out?"

She buried her face in his neck, feeling suddenly weak and ashamed at that moment. Numair pulled her closer to him. "Daine what is it?"

"Numair, Tortall needs you right now, and we have to find a way to get you back. I've found one, and I'm not proud of it but there doesn't appear to be any other way right now…"

"Daine there is no way I'd leave you here…I _need _you." She wished desperately that he would stop making it harder than it had to be. She loved this man and was doing all she could to save him. "What is it that you are going to do to get me out, and at the same time forces you to remain behind?"

"Sagrin was the one who came to see me, and he told me that if I married him I could become a citizen and be granted their rights. My life would be spared and that he would have enough influence to see you safely outside the city…"

Numair shook his head before she even finished, "No Magelet, you know there is no way that I would leave you. There is no way I would allow you to marry anybody but me either."

"You think this is how I want things to be?" she asked incredulously. "Gods Numair, you know I love you and that I'd rather be at your tower, lazing around with a book. Marrying Sagrin will get me out of prison and most importantly you on your way home."

He was now fully alert, and grabbing for his breeches he turned to face her, "We can figure out another way to do this you know, we don't have to resort to separation. Besides we came all this way to get your magic back and we still haven't done that." He began pulling on his breeches as they continued their conversation.

She shook her head, frantic at this point. "Please don't make this harder; can't you just see that this is for the best?"

Numair's attitude appeared to change at that moment, and he suddenly became very angry. "You sleep with me for the first time, and I stupidly believe it is a symbol of your commitment but instead you tell me that you are marrying Sagrin!" what started off as frustration turned into pure fury as he began to yell.

"You act as if I chose this!" Daine was also becoming very agitated. She was about to sacrifice her hopes of happiness for his life and he sits there accusing her like she was no better that a harlot. Daine also began to get dressed, pulling her shirt over her head. "I'm sorry, I really am but I 'slept with you'" she nearly spat those last few words, "To make a point of saying goodbye."

"Oh and is this how you will say goodbye to your dear husband every time he leaves you at home everyday?" Numair made no attempt at hiding his anger, and when she finally thought her eyes had emptied themselves of any moisture, they began again.

"Someone will be waiting to escort you out of the city," she managed to say after calming down a bit. "Goodbye Numair."

He turned his back to her as he pulled on his boots, refusing to look at her. She waited there silently for a few moments, most likely expecting a final farewell from him. He was too angry and hurt to do so. He finally heard her sigh and the door of the shed swing shut behind her. The action rattled a few of the dried herbs hanging from the ceiling, and bits of leaves rained down on him. He didn't bother brushing them off.

The weather seemed to reflect his mood as he heard the light and hesitant patter of raindrops. They were slow at first as if they sky was unsure of whether to rain or not. It seemed to quickly make up his mind as the rain came down harder on the herb shed.

And in the midst of the late summer storm, Numair stood alone.

**Author's Note:** Yes a lot happening in the last two chapters, but the rest have basically been a build up to the next few. Please review and updates will come….after Europe.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Daine lazily stood against the windowsill of her room in Sagrin's apartments of the royal palace. It looked over the city with the surrounding forests looming on the brink of sight. She looked tiredly at the few deciduous trees change their colours and shed their leaves; besides the cold they were the only indication of autumn for the evergreens proudly bore their colour year round until winter snow would blanket their needles.

It had been nearly a month since Numair had escaped the city, and just a few days before he left she had married Sagrin, and overnight she had become Lady Gerbrard.

He had kept his promise and not forced her into anything intimate, understanding that she did indeed love Numair. The only intimate contact they made was the kiss on their wedding night in front of a few selected witnesses, chosen by Sagrin. Thankfully Rhumus Entresse was not one of those few. Other than that they most he has attempted has been to hold her hand for support.

It felt like being stuck in a dream, just wandering about day to day waiting for that one day when she'd wake up. Her entire life seemed to have been left behind. Corus was a distant city out of Daine's reach, and Numair was with it. She was lost in a foreign land.

Night had fallen, and the gibbous moon had begun its ascent in the horizon. Daine thought there was something significant with that particular phase but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Instead her mind kept replaying that final night she spent with Numair, and the horrors that followed. Then a thought hit her.

She looked up at the moon one more time, realization coming in bits. Her cycle should have started when the moon was half full…that means she had missed her monthlies entirely. The conclusion was quickly formulating itself in her mind as she raced to find some reasonable explanation. A woman's courses could sometimes be unpredictable, and sometimes could be a little off depending on diet and exercise…

It was no use, Daine's cycles were like clockwork and something was definitely off. "Great mother goddess, there is no way…" she said out loud, her shock forced only a hoarse whisper. She grasped at her neck to where the badger claw still hung on its silver chain, and she realized that she lacked a pregnancy charm. She had been given one by Alanna or Thayet a while ago; she just never thought she'd need it. How could she have been so stupid!

She couldn't believe that she could be pregnant! "Well what else do you think would happen when you canoodle without a pregnancy charm!" she lectured herself. She remembered that she had begun to throw up in the mornings and figured that was from stress, from the big change that had just happened in her life.

Now she was in for an even bigger change.

She would have to tell Sagrin for sure, she knew that she could hide the pregnancy for now, but there would come a time where it would be unmistakably apparent. But did she even want this baby? She could always get rid of it. It would be painful to live out her life with a blood reminder of what she had lost. The thought became lost as soon as she heard Sagrin enter the room behind her.

"What are you doing with the window open, its bloody freezing," he commented as he came up beside her to shut the door. Daine tried her best to face him, to offer him a smile. He had done so much for her and Numair; the least she could do was become a dutiful wife.

She shrugged, "I don't know, I was feeling a little cooped up so I thought I'd open the window."

He shook his head at her, "It's going to be snowing soon enough, and believe me you do not want those windows open in winter."

"Sagrin," she said changing the nonchalant tone of the conversation, "I think I need to tell you something."

Taking note of the seriousness in her voice he took a seat on the bed nearby. He moved aside to offer her an area to sit but she shook her head, she needed to be on her feet for this one.

"I think I…" she paused choking on the words. What if she did want to get rid of it? If she told Sagrin would he force her to keep it, or maybe finding out that it wasn't his would he force her to get rid of the unborn child. She was so confused and didn't know if she wanted the babe herself. Then again this would be the only thing in her new life wrought out of love.

"Is there something the matter?" he asked when she didn't say anything.

"No, sorry it's nothing; I just…oh forget it."

He cocked an eyebrow at her; the scholarly curiosity about him had been fed. She obviously did have something on her mind and he wanted her to spit it out. "Please tell me what it is. I know that you loved Numair…"

"Love, not loved," she whispered her correction. He seemed a little hurt at that but it didn't stop him from continuing.

"Yes. I know you love the man, but we are married now and I guess I just figured that one day you may come to love me as well. I understand that this marriage was forced upon you, but now that we are married I want you to feel you can talk to me. I'm all you have in Scanra."

He got up from the bed and took one of her hands in his, and brought it up to his lips kissing it lightly. His lips were cool, indication that he had been outside and had not yet had time enough to warm up. "You can trust me Daine."

She didn't know what to say about falling in love with him for she didn't think she ever would, but he was right in the respect that she had no one else and maybe she should begin to trust him. He did save her from the noose after all. "Ok" she began, "I think that there is the slightest possibility that there could be a chance…" she was rambling and she knew it.

"Get on with it Daine."

She inhaled deeply, "Sagrin it's possible that I could be with child."

He fell eerily silent at that moment; his hands released her own and fell to his sides in a hopeless gesture. "It's his isn't it?"

"We can't go on saying that, I might not be pregnant, I just thought that I'd warn you…"

"Daine, if you are pregnant, is the child his?"

She nodded, "I've never been with anyone else."

Sagrin felt his heart sink. A child could have been his link to her. If she had carried his own children then maybe they would connect them on some level that would make her forget about Numair. Now that hope was lost, she would be forever tied to her lover. "How long have you known that you 'might' be pregnant?"

"Only a few minutes" she said quickly.

"Well Rhumus will most definitely not let a child of Numair Salmalin's run out and about the royal palace. We'll have to pass off the child as mine."

Daine was shocked, and grew slightly fonder of Sagrin in that moment. The fact that he would show compassion for a child that wasn't his astounded her and spoke volumes of his character. She absently rubbed her not yet swollen belly. She thought it a weird gesture, she didn't even know if she was pregnant yet…still she knew that if she was she couldn't bring herself to get rid of Numair's child.

"How and when can you know for sure?" he asked. This new found knowledge seemed to have tired him, for all his words came with a deep sigh.

She shrugged, "I suppose I could go to a healer, they'd be able to tell me."

"I'll arrange that, you just stay up here and rest" he patted her affectionately on the arm and walked to the door, his glimpse hesitating on her before leaving.

Daine lay back on the bed, hands folded on her belly, "What in Mithros' name have I gotten myself into?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Numair tried fervently to concentrate on the encrypted pages in front of him, but the words kept blurring with the frustrated tears that formed themselves in his vision. He had returned quickly to Corus shortly after that fateful night nearly a month ago. He got back just a few days earlier, needing some time to figure out his feelings. This turned out to be bad for him, because the only ones he could bring out were anger, hurt and betrayal.

They had asked him about her when he got back; Alanna, Jon, Thayet, Buri, George and the rest…he had been silent. He didn't know what to say, that she had abandoned them all to go marry another. He tried to explain the situation, but soon couldn't continue. They would figure it out.

Since then he had locked himself in his rooms, refusing visits from anyone. Onua came by regularly with food, but he had refused to talk to her. She had been kind most of the time, understanding and gentle hoping just to get a response from him. The last plate she had brought in had been earlier that afternoon. The bread lay half eaten on a platter, the bowl of soup had long since acquired a skin. He wasn't that hungry anyway.

He just couldn't get over the fact that the only woman he had ever truly loved had left him. He had loved Varice sure enough, but lacked the innate connection he had with Daine. Everything had just fit, and that night had been wonderful…but with a bitter conclusion.

There was a knock at the door that roused Numair from his thoughts, barely. The visitor didn't bother knocking another time, but carefully opened the door and let themselves in. It was Onua again, with another plate of food.

"How are you feeling?" she asked kindly, her smile immediately turning to a frown upon seeing the last meal barely touched. "I'll take that as not much better," she mumbled more to herself than him.

Numair didn't say anything, just turned his back to her.

"Numair, it's been days. You can't honestly keep this up with friends worrying about you and a war on your doorstep. You need your strength" she walked over to his bed, and sat next to his form. "Please, for us Numair, eat something."

He didn't respond immediately, as if mulling over her words, but finally exhaled and said his first real words in days, "She left me. You were all worried about the possibility of me hurting her, and she was the one to leave me" he almost laughed as he continued, "Oh the irony."

"Numair, I'm sure her hands must have been tied…"

"Yes, around that bastard's neck!"

It was Onua's turn to be silent, but Numair was in for a rude awakening when it was finally broken.

She yanked firmly on the blanket beneath him, causing him to flip on his back, a little winded because it was unexpected. With hands on hips she glared at the black robe, clearly disgusted.

"You listen here, I don't know what happened between you and Daine but I know she loves you with all her being. Whatever she did, it must have been in desperation and no doubt to help you!" He had managed to sit up at this point, but she shoved him back down with one push on his chest.

"Onua, she left me!"

She rolled her eyes, voice raised in anger, face flushed with frustration, "Stop blubbering! She did it for you, you great fool! Are you just going to wallow here for the rest of your days or are you going to fight for you in the same way she fought for you!"

He frowned, it was difficult to get him to stop moping, but Onua was trying. "She didn't put up much of one; she let me go rather easily…"

"Have you ever thought about how difficult that must have been for her…to sacrifice her own happiness for your wellbeing because I'm telling you that I doubt she is very happy with this arrangement and it probably doesn't help knowing that you hate her…!"

Numair held up his hand to quiet her, "Despite everything that has happened I doubt I could ever _hate _her," he emphasized his correction.

"Well if you reacted the same way to her the way you did to us than no doubt she things that. She loves you and you are a dolt if you can't see it."

"Onua, your sense frustrates me sometimes," Numair said. Onua thought she might have seen what might be the beginnings of a smile, albeit a weak one.

"Now please get her back, we all miss her" Onua pleaded.

Numair seemed to have gain energy from somewhere as he lifted himself from the bed. He looked towards the window and the turning leaves outside. "There is no way I could go now and make it back before the first snows. There is not telling how long it could take…and battle have begun, I'll be needed here."

Onua was disheartened, since he was right. She hated to say it, but Daine would have to wait until later. "You know that there are a few riders groups along with some infantry that will march northward towards Scanra to put a stop to the raids…Jonathon is also thinking about invasion. You might be needed and you could at least get closer to her…"

"An invasion?" he asked incredulously.

Onua nodded, "He doesn't see any other way to stop him."

Numair once again looked sullen, "That was where Daine and I were supposed to help. Her magic is needed for this war", the words of the great mother goddess rang in his memory, as if it was she who was uttering them, and not he. "They have Chaos on their side; this war will go beyond the mortal realms."

The seriousness of his voice struck a chord with Onua, and she cocked her head to one side in confusion. She shrugged off the comment, and tried to focus on Daine. "Numair, I'm one of the first friends you made here in Corus, and I've never seen you happier than when you were with Daine. You love each other; it was more obvious to the rest of us than it was to you two, but its there. Just promise me you'll bring her home."

At this Onua put one of her hands over Numair's; he put another over hers and squeezed reassuringly, "I will, and thank you Onua, I needed that."

**Author's Note: **Yes I know it has been a while, but finally an update, tell me what you think.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** There will be a lot of shifts between character POV's and some characters are going to be introduced from earlier on in the story…if it helps go back and read, I've tried to include descriptions as refreshers.

Chapter 23

"But Sagrin I've been cooped up in here for ages," Daine moaned in protest, "I just want one visit down to a market, or courtyard or something.

"Daine, it's freezing, and there will no doubt be snow soon. Think of the babe, do you really want to risk it?"

Daine folded her arms firmly beneath her breasts in an attempt to appear stubborn, hating the idea of spending one more minute in that palace, and she figured that the baby would be all right…she was only two months along and didn't expect it to be much of a baby at that point anyway. Nevertheless she still found her hand drifting protectively of her belly.

"I'll be fine, I promise," she said with a reassuring smile.

Sagrin looked to be near his breaking point, and seemed like he would agree. In a last attempt to appear in control of the situation he mentioned his condition, "fine, but I must go find a servant to accompany you. I will not have my pregnant wife," there seemed to be particular emphasis on that last word, "alone in the streets of Scanra."

Daine nodded, not liking the idea of being accompanied by a servant, but not wanting to push her luck she agreed. "I will be back soon; I must go find someone to go with you." Without much further ado, Sagrin was out the door in search of a servant. Daine was left standing in his wake, playing with the sleeves of her dress. She was still getting used to maternity wear, and the loose fit, but figured she'd be glad of it in no time.

While waiting for Sagrin to return, Daine began to wander aimlessly around her room. She found herself next to her writing table where papers lay sprawled across the surface. Some were half finished letters to her friends back in Corus, which she hoped to have the courage to send one day. There was a huge pile of crumpled, ink-stained pages which were her attempts to write a letter to Numair.

She didn't know how to begin, what to write or even why she would write him. He probably loathed her, and she completely understood why, but she didn't regret her decision in any way. Numair was alive and that was the most important thing. She clutched at the fabric around her abdomen, allowing her fingers to dig through and back into her hand. There was not a minute that went by that she didn't think of him. One of the freshest letter attempts was on the top of the pile, it read;

_Numair, I'm sorry…_

Sighing, she picked up the parchment and placed it with all the other half finished letters. It wasn't much, but it was the best she could come up with so far.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Sagrin returned with a servant. He was a boy of about 12 or so, a little thin but relatively healthy. Daine couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she felt as if she knew this boy from somewhere.

"This boy has agreed to accompany you, he says his master is away at the moment so his time is otherwise unfilled," Sagrin nodded at the boy, then walked up to his pregnant wife and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Daine tried her best not to recoil, but the feeling of accepting his signs of affections felt like she was betraying Numair in some way. How much more could you betray him, she laughed inwardly to herself, you did marry the man after all.

Daine simply smiled as she grabbed a cloak and walked out with the boy, being sure to wave her husband off. She just couldn't wait to get out of the palace.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They entered the city streets without much trouble; the servant boy never strayed to far from her side but never said a word to her. She felt uncomfortable with the silence and was determined to make conversation with someone who wasn't of nobility.

"What did you say was your name again?" Daine asked him out of the blue.

The boy jumped, a little dumbstruck at the fact that she talked to him, but he quickly got over the surprise. "I didn't mum, my name is Will."

Daine froze at the recognition of the boy's Gallan accent, which was made obvious that he tried to hide. She remembered him now, although she hadn't seen him in years.

"William Wakefield!" she asked. The same sparkle of recognition she must have had in her eyes was reflected into his as he responded to her with the same shocked expression

"Daine! Daine is that really you?" he asked, grasping at her sleeves. She nodded and opened up her arms to embrace the boy.

Daine had known William Wakefield back in Snowsdale, and was reminded of him when Numair and she had run into his grandmother a few months back. She had asked them to watch out for the boy since she had sold him into Rhumus' services to feed her family.

"What are you doing here in Scanra?" he asked excitedly, "I didn't know you would have gone here after….well you know." He seemed a little abashed at bringing the subject up about Daine's madness, and she quickly let the subject drop.

"It's a rather long story, which is probably best saved for another time," she remarked after giving it some thought.

He shrugged, "We can go into a pub and sit down, we have all afternoon do we not?"

Daine sighed, "I suppose you're right. Come on then you are in for quite a story."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you positive that you want to ride north with the Queen's Riders?" Jon asked Numair for the umpteenth time.

He nodded firmly, "Of course, my abilities could be used on the front lines anyway."

"You are talking as if war was already in full swing," Jon said with a nervous smile.

"And you are talking as if it hasn't," Numair's voice was cold, but steady.

Jon stared vacantly at him for a while, not knowing completely how to deal with the situation. There was of course no paperwork regarding a war yet, but Numair was right. There was fragmented fighting along the borders and people were being killed. If fighting and murder didn't constitute a war, he didn't know what did.

"I know you are doing this just to get closer to Daine…" Jon began.

"So what if I am?" he interrupted abruptly. "We need her for this war, the goddess herself said so. You don't understand that this is bigger than us…besides our riders aren't in great shape up there right now. Their raiders are really persistent."

Numair was right, although things weren't going terribly bad for them right now, if invasion began and Scanra had the power of Chaos behind them then they would surely be in trouble. "I really wish you would think this through first…"

"I have," he said with firm resolution.

Jonathon rubbed his temples, trying to fight off a headache forcing its way through. "I'm just worried; last time you two left, Daine didn't return, and that if you leave this time maybe you won't either." Numair was silent, unsure of how to respond. "Just be careful…and you will have to leave soon. Another group is heading out in two days."

Numair walked over and clasped Jon on the shoulder amiably, trying to reassure his king. "Don't worry," Numair whispered, "I'll bring her back and then the tides will turn and we'll win this war."

Jon let out a strangled laugh, "I sure hope so."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two days passed almost effortlessly, Numair had Spots ready to go. It was only a matter of meeting with the Riders before they would make their departure. It was early in the morning, so much that the sun hadn't begun its ascent in the eastern sky. Numair, who was usually accustomed to sleeping late did not feel tired, but rather felt a grim determination that prevented his eyes from becoming weary.

"Well rise and shine master mage," he heard a voice sound from his side. He turned quickly and noticed a familiar fiery red head waving a gloved hand in his direction. Confused he let Spot's reigns drop and walked over to the lioness. Her war horse was fully loaded and she wore her riding gear; she looked prepared to travel.

"Alanna, what in gods name are you doing up at this hour, and prepared for riding to boot!" Numair exclaimed holding his hands above his head.

"Well I don't think it would look well in front of the rest of the company we're traveling with for the King's Champion to be sleeping late."

Numair shook his head in disbelief, "Now I know you are lying, there is no way Jonathon would let you go…"

Alanna merely winked, "I have my methods of persuasion."

Numair looked at her, jaw dropped at the thought of her…Alanna seemed to have read his expression for she quickly lectured him, her face turning beat red, "Not that you fool! Get your foul mind out of that manure heap it's found itself in!"

Numair ignored her comment, "Are you really riding north with us?"

Alanna nodded, "You don't think that I'd let a love sick mage off to find his wayward love alone do you?"

Numair didn't really question how all of his friends seemed to have magically known about his brief love affair with Daine, or that they were involved romantically in anyway. In his misery and depression he had accepted it at the time, now he grew curious. "Gods, am I that obvious?"

Alanna paused for a moment, quite clearly confused, "I don't know what you're talking about, but all I know is that if we don't get going…well I hate getting the Riders angry, they are generally a bunch of morning people. And even if you aren't to begin with they train you that way." Alanna shivered at the thought, she and Numair were alike in the fact that they hated early mornings.

Numair smiled at the thought that he had a friend willing to go into battle for his young love and himself. "Alanna…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"And that's how I ended up here," Daine finally finished, sipping on the last of her hot cider. She had told the lad almost everything, leaving out a few…details.

He looked up at her in amazement. Will's world was very confined in a sense, and for him to hear that someone from his village went on the childhood versions of "adventures" must be very exciting. And the poor boy was orphaned and then sold; it was not a perfect example of a happy life.

"Tell me more about Tortall," he begged like a tot pleading for a story.

Daine giggled at his antics, "I've told you all there is to tell, we've been sitting here for hours."

"I know, but I've never been and it just seems like a wonderful place…"

"Maybe I can take you there after the babe is born," she lied. There was no way she could ever return. She was without her magic and would now have a child to worry about. Daine had unwittingly started a new life in Scanra, although it wasn't what she considered a very good one.

Will seemed to sense the falseness of her promise for he got discouraged rather quickly, "You don't like it here do you?" It was an innocent thought, but true nonetheless. Daine had trouble telling him outright, but her expression must have betrayed her. Picking up on this, enthusiasm returned to the boy, "We could run away! We could go to Tortall and you could see all of your friends again!"

Daine's heart began to break as Will began to formulate a sense of hope. There didn't seem to be any way out of his service to Rhumus, just like there didn't seem to be any way out of her predicament either. "Will, it's not that simple, we have no help or contacts here and…"

"What about that Gid character you were telling me about?" he inquired. "He would be somewhere around these parts, I bet you could put a good word with him."

Daine shook her head, "He doesn't live the most legitimate lifestyle, I can't just go around asking for the whereabouts of a bandit!" The entire discussion was putting strain on Daine, she had mulled over these thoughts a thousand times and hated to be reminded of her hopeless situation. How badly she wanted Numair's touch, his embrace…she felt starved of him.

Will's shoulders slumped in defeat, "What if I tried to look for him in my spare time?" he offered weakly. He was stubborn, she'd give him that.

Daine almost laughed at the thought, there was no way he would find him. "Okay," she said sarcastically "If you can find Gideon, then yes, I'll take you to Tortall."

Although she was clearly joking, Will took on a very serious tone, "Do you promise?"

Daine smiled, "Sure, and I'll even buy you your very own horse in Corus." She found it odd, but Will was very persistent about the subject matter and even offered his hand to her. She shrugged to herself and then shook it, finding it a lot easier to be ridiculous then emotionally distraught.

"Oh goddess bless, the sun's going down. We should probably get back, Sagrin will be worried."

Just as she rose from the table, Will shyly urged her back down. "Uh, Daine…do you think you could request my services more often. It's just good to be around a familiar face."

Daine tenderly placed a hand over his own, "Of course, us Gallans have to stick together." She winked at her old friend then ushered him from his seat. "Come on, let's go."

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me so long. Hope you guys like it. Remember to review; I need to know if I have a good base of readers otherwise I don't think I'll continue this fic.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note**: I know its been a while, but I've had a sister in the hospital and a lot of stuff going on. Just to give you guys the break down in case its been too long to remember what has happened…

Daine and Numair slept together...Daine married Sagrin to get Numair safely out of Scanra, Daine now pregnant with Numair's child…finds Will (a boy from Galla who was mentioned in a much earlier chapter) who was put in the service of Rhumus. Will began toying ideas of escape and even mentioned finding Gideon (our bandit from an earlier chapter). Daine laughed it off….now this is a few weeks later…

**Chapter 24**

"_Where's Will?" _she had asked casually of her husband, it had been nearly a week since she had seen the boy last, and she had wanted a friendly face around for a little while. Although Sagrin was very kind to her she just wasn't quite comfortable.

"_He left shortly before the snows,"_ he had replied. _"No one had seen him; we all assumed he ran away. I'm so very sorry; I know you were attached to the lad." _She remembered Sagrin patting her comfortingly on the shoulder as if to soothe her, but at the same time it had conveyed a 'no harm, no foul' tone.

It was now well into mid-winter, and Daine was now uncomfortably pregnant and once again alone. At least with Will she had someone familiar, but he was just a boy and had fanciful ideas of leaving Scanra for good. She had humoured him, thinking no harm would come of it. _"I talked to some men in the pub, and some think they may have had word of that Gideon fellow; I think I will go find him."_ Daine had assumed they were just ideas he toyed with, she never took him seriously. They would never find a way to leave. She was wrong, and Will had quite unexpectedly fled.

That had put Daine into a bit of a depression. She didn't know whether it had anything to do with the pregnancy, but losing the love of her life was bad enough, now she had lost the only connection to her past; Will. She was utterly lost and alone in this new life. She wondered if Numair had moved on by that point, perhaps there was another lady at court… these thoughts just angered her and put her into a more depressed state. All the while Sagrin seemed to think she would adapt to her new life, and dismissed her depression as a phase. This angered Daine even more.

"Mum, there is someone in the stables who wants to see you" she didn't even hear the servant come in because she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts.

Daine sighed from her position on the chaise that was placed in front of the fire. Blizzards were very common in Scanra, and she had nearly forgotten how cold mountain winters were. Her experiences were a shocking reminder. "Can you bring them up; its freezing!"

"I did offer, and mentioned that in your condition you would be in no mood to go gallivanting along in the castle, that troublesome boy is just so inconsiderate…"

Daine raised her hand to halt his speech, "Did you say boy?"

The servant nodded, "Yes Lady Gerbrard, and I would have told him to go away, but that child wouldn't…"

Daine had stopped listening to the likes of their pompous servant, and slowly pulled herself up from her chair. Her back ached slightly from the extra weight of the swell in her abdomen, and she was more sensitive to hot and cold. She didn't know why women got pregnant, it was such a bother. Daine just hoped that she would get a hot flash or something to chase away the cold.

"Where on earth are you going?" the servant seemed affronted as she moved for her cloak. "Lord Gerbrard gave me strict instructions that you weren't to go anywhere, that it would be too dangerous for your babe…"

Daine snapped her head quickly at the man servant, "If you tell Sagrin that I went out than I will inform him that you have been betting the wine casks from his own pantries in your games of dice." That seemed to silent the servant very quickly, and he abashedly looked away. One advantage to being cooped up inside was the knowledge of all the house's secrets. Daine continued on her way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gingerly, she pushed open the wooden door to the stables; the mist from her breath hung like a ghost in front of her, quickly dissipating into the night air. Her toes were already frigid; palace slippers did not make the best shoes for trekking through snow.

"Daine?" she heard a whisper in the darkness as soon as she stepped in the door. She travelled further into the stables in the direction of the whisper. A boy stepped into a shaft of moonlight that poured through one of the windows. The boy looked rather thin and bedraggled, but otherwise healthy.

"Will?" she gasped thankfully. Before giving him a chance to respond she enveloped him into a tight embrace, being careful of her 'bulge'. "Goddess bless you, I thought you had run off and left me here."

Will forcefully shook his head, "Never! I told you that I went to find Gideon."

Daine's relief of seeing Will alive quickly vanished as the emotions were replaced by those of anger. How dare he worry her so and leave her alone to chase after a bandit he would never find. She took him firmly by the shoulders and began to shake him, "Don't you ever do something so stupid ever again. You could have been lost in a blizzard and froze to death!"

"But Daine…"

"Don' you dare 'but Daine' me; for Mithros' sake I was so worried…"

"Daine, you aren't listening!" Will shouted. "I found Gideon!"

Daine covered her mouth in disbelief. He couldn't have found him, could he? "What on earth are you talking about?"

Just then, another figure emerged from the shadows of the stable. She recognized the tall stature and wavy hair as that of the bandit; "Gid, is that really you?"

Gideon came forward with his hands resting on the waist of his pants. He wore a tired grin as he looked her head to toe. "Yup, it's really me, of course there seems to be much more of _you_." He said indicating her swollen belly.

"But how…?" she asked staring at both the boy and the bandit. She began to feel overcome with dizziness as she stumbled over in the hay. Gid and Will both came to her side to support her.

"Are you all right there lass?" he asked.

Daine tried to shake of the dizziness and keep the nausea at bay, but it was fruitless battle. "I think I'd feel better once you two tell me what's going on and how this boy" she said pointing at Will "managed to hike through blizzards to find an untraceable thief."

Gideon grinned from ear to ear as he ruffled the hair on Will's head. "Well the lad is tough enough, but it was actually a serendipitous meeting. The boy tumbled down a hill in the middle of the night and fell right on me while I was sleeping."

"You should have heard him yelp," Will added for effect.

"Well how he found me is not important," Gid considered, rushing the conversation, "What is more important is what I saw on my way up here."

Daine was silent, but cocked her head to the side, obviously curious. "I saw troops marching; just light cavalry from both sides, but troops nonetheless. That is to be expected with a war looming on the horizon but what I found odd was seeing your magic man among those troops, and you weren't with him."

Daine seemed to perk up at that point. "Numair! You saw Numair?"

"Yes, he's riding north with I guess what you call the Queen's Riders. I wouldn't have believed everything Will told me had I not seen Numair in that camp and not you. I was going to make myself known to him, but I hesitated. A bandit doesn't do so well with a band of foreign soldiers."

"But you saw Numair? You're sure of it?" She had a hopeful look in her eyes; she had been waiting months to hear some sort of news like this.

Gid nodded, "Yes, yes quite sure. And I believe a reunion is in store for you two soon enough? At least this is what Will was telling me…"

Daine gave Will a rather icy glare, and he turned away as if he hadn't heard a thing. She focused her attention back on Gid. "Oh, there is no way I possibly could."

"How come?"

"Well I'm pregnant, and married. I think that makes a good start."

Gid remained silent for a while, just analyzing Daine in a way which made her feel strangely uncomfortable. "Is the child his? The Scanran Lord you are married to?"

In normal circumstances, Daine didn't think that Gid was the person she would confide secrets such as this but there was no one else…she shook her head in response. "No, it's Numair's."

Gid seemed to consider this for a moment, before taking on a very serious tone; "Daine, I can take you to Numair, but we'd have to leave now."

Daine's jaw dropped at the suggestion. They were in a sheltered area and she was still having trouble, how could she ever make her way across fields of snow. "Gid, I can't. There's the baby to consider…maybe after the child is born…"

Gid seized Daine by the shoulders and brought her face close to his. "You must listen to me Daine, if you wait until this child is born, and the entire Scanran court accepts him as the son of that Lord then you will never leave. You will be forever tied to that child and this place. If you leave now then maybe you can escape this hell with your youngster."

Daine felt the tears welling up in her eyes, "But Gid, its not that simple…there is Sagrin to consider. He was so kind to me, I can't just get up and leave."

Gid looked like he was about to become very angry with her, but he managed to inhale deeply and control his emotions. "I know this is all happening very fast, but we must leave soon if you ever hope to leave. I know you love the magic man, and I don't understand why you are willing to linger in this lavish prison when that magic man loves you enough to meet the Scanrans in their element to get you." Daine's tears were becoming uncontrollable now and salty streams made there way down her face, some of them freezing part way.

Gid tried his best to wipe away her tears with his thumb and he sighed, "Well you have until dawn to decide if you are coming with me or not. I leave no later than sunrise, and if you aren't here by then…well I wish the best for you."

**Author's Note:** Kind of short, but I felt obligated to get something out there.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

She wondered whether she should tell Sagrin; did he deserve to know? Would he stop her? Daine had convinced herself that leaving with Gideon would be entirely stupid, more like a death sentence then an offer of freedom. Any reasonable human being would have told her that departing into the wilderness in the depths of winter was moronic, and some deep voice told Daine that as well, but the allure of seeing Numair again was too much.

"_I saw your magic man,"_ those words formed a lump in Daine's throat. She had almost let go of him, almost accepted her fate. But fate had brought Will into her life, and ultimately Gideon; a man and a boy who were just trying to help her.

Daine had begun to gather her things the night before, and realized that there was not much here for her in Scanra. Even the clothes she was wearing belonged to Sagrin (although she didn't think he'd mind if she took those). She looked over the apartments that had been her prison over the last few months although they had begun to look less like a cell every day. Before changing her mind Daine grabbed her fur lined cloak and turned to head out the door.

"It's rather early for a walk. Where are you going Daine?" a sleepy Sagrin said, walking out from the bedroom. He was rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, and stifling a yawn which tied his words together. The sight of Daine seemed to wake him right up.

She stopped like a doe caught in the sight of the hunter, cold fingers clutching into the fabric of the cloak; the fire had burned down to a few embers in the night, and the very stones she walked on were like ice. Daine was lucky that she fit into the riding boots she arrived in Scanra; she had assumed that her feet were too swollen for the sturdy leather.

Daine coughed the clear her throat, trying her best not to appear nervous. "Um, I couldn't sleep, and I got another one of my hot flashes…I just needed to cool down."

"How could you be getting a hot flash? Your teeth are chattering for goodness sake."

She tried her best to lie, but her face must have betrayed her guilt. Sagrin immediately read this, "You are going to try to leave aren't you? After all that I've done for you, you are just going to get up and leave."

Daine shook her head, "Sagrin please try to understand, I'm miserable here and…"

He ran towards her, and grasped her forearms with considerable force. His blue eyes which were normally kind and loving looked hurt, and angry. "Do you know how treacherous leaving now would be? Imagine if you were caught, I don't think I could just marry you and get out of it again."

"I'm not asking you," Daine attempted to shake her arms free, but he just dug in tighter making her gasp slightly. She became afraid that he would make her late, and she'd miss her opportunity. "Sagrin please, I thought you'd still be asleep…"

"And you weren't even going to tell me? Daine, I truly have come to care for you, and the babe you carry despite whose it is." She could tell by the venom in his voice that the heritage of her child was of particular…'annoyance' to him.

She began to look desperately for an escape for her particular situation. There was no way she could out run him, especially since she'd be running for two, and besides that he was a mage…struggle would probably just make things worse. Daine could feel the tension in her arms loosen as she began to give up. Sagrin must have known this for he loosened his grip on her arms.

"I…I love you Daine, and I just…please don't leave." What was she to say to that? Daine would hate to have found out that Numair never returned his feelings of love for her, it would have crushed her. How could she knowingly do the same to him?

"Sagrin, you say you love me? Prove it by letting me go…" Sagrin shook his head before she finished, he would hear no word of it.

"Daine, I know you are not familiar with the customs in this country, and I'm not entirely sure how affairs like this are handled in Tortall, but in Scanra wives owe many duties to their husbands. I have been more than kind to you, and having sympathy for your situation, I have not forced you into those, err more…intimate duties. I believe the least that I can ask of you is to not run off to another man."

She could feel the window of opportunity closing for her. She would be stuck forever behind the glass, forced to look upon the liberty that she missed out on, or the love that she just…missed.

Daine began to shed her riding cloak, beginning to undue the clasp around her throat. Sagrin's shoulders slumped in a relaxed gesture as the tension left him. She could feel hot tears beginning to form, but she refused to let them fall. Daine looked again at Sagrin, a small grin played precociously on his lips. The smile was beginning to show in his eyes.

Suddenly, those relaxed eyes bulged wide as Sagrin hands clasped at his throat. Around his neck was a chain, and behind him stood a bandit, with those chains wrapped around his fists.

"Daine, I got 'em, get out of here now!" Gid craned his neck in the direction of the door.

"Have you entirely lost your mind?" Daine asked incredulously. Gideon was surely tempting fate now. He was lucky given the element of surprise, but it would be seconds before Sagrin regained composure and began to incinerate the poor man with his gift. Gideon would surely be put to death.

Not knowing what to do, Daine instinctively grabbed for a small statue sitting on an end table nearby. It was made out of brass and depicted a Scanran general on his steed wielding a relatively long double edged sword; his warhorse was reared back on his hind legs. Before giving it a second thought, the statuette was arched over her head, and her arm came swiftly down onto Sagrin's skull.

He dropped like a stone and Gideon immediately let the chain go slack as he gave Daine a look of surprise mixed with admiration for her actions. "Lass that was amazing! I knew you had it in you."

Daine wasn't listening; she immediately dropped to Sagrin's side to check if he was still breathing. A thin stream of blood trickled down the side of his head, but he was still breathing and there was no profuse bleeding.

Gideon took Daine by the wrist, urging her to get up. "Come on Daine, we have to leave quickly or miss the opportunity entirely."

She almost hesitated to go with him; horrified at what she had done to a man she might have considered a friend. Love had made him a little more possessive then she'd have liked, but she knew the friendly, scholarly mage was still in there. That quality immediately reminded her of Numair, and suddenly the hesitation dissipated and it was no longer a difficult decision to make.

"All right, let's go."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The horses were waiting for them outside; one was obviously Gid's, and the other bore a tired and shivering Will who's quivering hands clutched at the reins. He looked dwarfed on the big horse, and Daine quickly realized that she would be accompanying him.

Gid was quick about getting things going. Within moments he had Daine next to the horse, holding a hand out to hoist her up. "Why did you come in, I thought you told me you would leave I didn't show up on time."

He grumbled something under his breath before coherently answering her, "Let's just say I know women are very horrible with making decisions." Daine refrained from smacking him, instead seeing the sentiment in the action of him coming to get her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Gideon smiled, and playfully tweaked her nose, "Now what would you do without me? Now without a further ado, I believe we should be on our way." Gid expertly hopped on his horse, and quickly urged it to a trot. Daine, who was positioned behind Will, clung on tight as her young companion did the same. She looked back as they trotted away within the narrow streets, as her prison of a few months gradually became smaller behind her. She took a deep breath, taking in the air of freedom (and thankfully because of the winter air, there wasn't the common street smells mixed in with it).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a lot colder than she thought it would be. Sure, she felt the lowering temperatures creep through the stone walls of the palace, and the frigid feeling of her bare feet on frozen floors, but what she didn't feel behind her protective walls was the wind. It seemed like it was constantly howling, and even when it seemed like it did die down it whispered to her leaving her ears stinging red. She had wrapped a headscarf to protect her ears but it felt like it did very little to help. At least she had Will for some extra body heat.

She had long since thrown the saddle blanket around her shoulders to encircle her and her riding companion, and she draped her arms around his shoulders for warmth. Daine couldn't exactly hug herself against him since she had another passenger in her way. She constantly found herself protectively rubbing her swelling stomach, and had snatched her hands back a few times to find a warmer spot to house them.

After riding for hours, Gid had pulled back from the front beside their steed. The wind had picked up again and he didn't think he could shout over it. "It's getting dark," he yelled, even though his voice was just barely audible, "We're going to stop tonight somewhere in those trees." He reiterated this comment by extending his arm to a ravine that would provide some protection from the wind.

She nodded, as did Will, and he urged their horse into the trees, as the snow began to fall lazily around them. Daine knew it was only a matter of time before this light snowfall turned into a whiteout, and it would be worse with the wind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They quickly managed to find a cozy spot beneath the boughs of an evergreen tree. The snow began to pile up beneath, but they managed to dig out a small space to sleep and tethered the horses in another somewhat sheltered area.

Daine wasted no time in curling up in her saddle blanket and drifting off to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Alanna, I've had that dream again last night…" it was the same dream he had been having every night; a little boy with curly raven black hair, and the most startling blue grey eyes…which were very familiar to him.

"You mean the one with 'your son'?" Alanna asked, putting strange emphasis on the word son. Numair could understand why, since he and Daine didn't have a child, let alone a son.

Numair rolled his eyes as he steadily managed to pull off a snow filled boot, being careful not to knock down the tent around them. "I know what you're thinking, its just it feels so real…as if he actually exists, or at least waiting to exist."

He seemed to be growing more delusional as the days wore on; Alanna was desperate to find subjects to take his mind off of that dream…he seemed to obsess about it. "What do you think you'll say when you see Daine again?"

That always seemed to work.

Numair went silent for a few moments, seeming to consider some choice words, "I'm not sure. I left in quite an angry streak, but it has been so many months. Maybe she'll have forgiven me by then. I just hope she hasn't done anything with that bastard mage."

Alanna clicked her tongue to reprimand her own bastard mage, "Numair, you know much better than that. You known Daine loves you very much and she would never do anything to hurt you, without very good reason that is."

Numair was almost positive of that point himself, but it _had_ been a few months. Then again he had been faithful…why shouldn't she? Another part of Numair's mind began to debate with him…she was married; she had no reason to stay faithful to him.

Alanna took pity on the poor mage, seeing the look of doubt and anxiety on his face. They were nearing Scanra and were probably only a day or so ride away. The time would soon come for him to face her.

"Lioness, Master Salmalin…." Both of them heard the cries from outside. Numair was up within moments, although Alanna was slightly faster.

"What is it?" Alanna demanded stumbling out of the tent.

A young rider came nervously before her. "There is a camp fire lit not too far away from here. We don't know if it is the enemy or not…we wanted a second opinion before doing anything."

Alanna looked cautiously around, as if the enemy were already among them. "Is it just the one campfire?"

The rider nodded, "Yes m'am, as far as we know anyway."

Alanna looked frustrated, and tired. The last thing she wanted to deal with after a long day in the saddle was trouble. "Tell the rest of the riders to ignore it; Numair and I will go check up on it." The rider nodded and hurried away to his assigned task.

Numair came crawling out of the tent shortly after, still struggling with the boot he had tried so hard to be rid of. "Come on master mage, we have one more thing to tend to before we can sleep."

He groaned in disgust, "I know, I unfortunately overheard that."

"Well, let's be quick then."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alanna was sure to her word, and in no time they had located the orange glow of a campfire, and found themselves only a few yards away. The snow was coming down a little harder now; it probably wouldn't be too long before the campfire itself was covered entirely.

"There are only two of them," Alanna whispered to Numair. "Look at their horses over there."

Numair nodded, "I don't sense the gift anywhere in there, and the camp isn't warded. The most efficient way is to probably do this through magic".

Alanna tapped one finger to her nose in understanding, "Then please, allow me."

Numair could feel Alanna's gift trickle into an intricate web that was laid expertly within the little haven that the soldiers were resting in. Numair sensed when her work was complete and crept up to the lower boughs of the tree, ready to surprise the sleepy soldiers and declare them prisoners of war.

He lifted aside a very well endowed branch, careful not to prick himself. Inside he saw not two figures like they had originally assumed, but three bodies curled up under layers upon layers of blankets, all of them sleeping. Numair was comforted by the thought that even if they were awake they would be rendered immobile thanks to Alanna.

Upon closer inspection of the occupants Numair realized they were not soldiers at all. One of them looked little older than a child, and he thought he picked out the shape of a woman; a pregnant woman at that. There was only one that looked to be of any considerable threat. Numair was careful and made his way around to the larger of the three, experimentally waking the man with his foot. Numair could tell that he had jerked awake, but he was paralyzed.

He bent down closer to inspect what exactly he and Alanna had captured that night. It took Numair a few moments to allow the familiar features of the man to lock themselves down within the span of his memory, but once they had Numair was nearly floored.

"Gid! You stupid bastard, Gid is that you!" Numair's shouting woke the other two inhabitants, who both reacted with eyes wide in panic and waking up and not being able to move.

"Alanna, it's okay," Numair shouted out to the lioness. "I know one of them…he is a friend…of sorts." Alanna walked in behind Numair, just to be sure of his opinion. The space was getting rather cramped, and it was becoming very cold so Alanna thankfully let up on her spell.

There were sighs of relief from within, and then silence. Numair didn't turn to see the other two, but kept his focus on Gideon. It was Alanna who recognized one of the other three.

"Great mother goddess! Daine!"

**Author's Note:** Ok…another update….in about a week they should be more regular. Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Despite the cold, Daine had drifted quickly off to a much needed sleep, ignoring the soft chatter between Will and Gid. The last thing she heard was something about Will staying up to take the first watch, and Gid would be the one to stay up until sunrise. Thankfully they were letting the pregnant one sleep the night away.

It was a rude awakening. She awoke to the sounds of shouting, and immediately tried to sit up and see what all the commotion was, but she couldn't. Daine tried to scream, but her mouth wouldn't cooperate. She was entirely paralyzed, although she still had use of her eyes, but that didn't matter considering her back was turned to the entire fiasco.

The talk slowed down a bit and began to take on a more conversational tone. Daine did her best to pick out new voices from the old ones, until someone she recognized shouted "Alanna, its okay…" Someone else had entered their little shelter, and all of a sudden she could move again. Daine got up slowly, careful not to draw too much attention to herself, and at the same time trying to determine if this were a dream or not. She would not let herself have hoped only to be crushed, but she swore that she heard Numair's voice, and he was calling Alanna.

"Great mother goddess! Daine!"

Daine hoped to the horselords that this wasn't a dream. She internally built up the courage to turn herself around to where she heard Numair. He stood, mouth agape, eyes bulging wide staring at her. His mouth began to move, struggling to say something but no words could come out. After intently studying her face, his eyes moved down to her swelling belly. Instinctively, she covered this swell up with a blanket, which seemed to incriminate herself or at least make her appear guilty of something. At least this looked like what Numair picked up from her actions.

"Daine, you're…you're…" he paused, and took a few deep breaths trying not to overreact. She had done it; she had slept with him…worse still, she could have been raped…or black mailed into it. Whatever the option, Numair's world seemed to collapse around him. The image of the little boy that ran freely in his dream that was surely supposed to be theirs seemed to dissolve in front of his eyes.

"Numair, it's not what you think…"

His grip on logic and reason was weakening and Numair began to go into hysterics, "Oh so you aren't pregnant then," he spat sarcastically, "I guess they've just been feeding you too well in that frozen hell!"

"Numair, please listen to me!"

"Please Daine, spare me the details!"

Alanna, forever acting as the mediator immediately grabbed Numair by the shirt and pushed him backwards from the shelter and into the snow. He had lost his balance on a snow covered root and lay on his back in a mound of white powder. "You will wait here until you cool down a bit! Mithros, you didn't even give the poor girl a chance to explain herself!"

"Alanna, stay out of this, it is not your problem!"

Alanna was seething with indignation and fury; she put up with too much of this from her twins, she wouldn't see any of it from a grown man, not to mention a respectable one. "Like hell it is my problem! I will not have you talk to a physically and emotionally strained girl, not to mention a pregnant one! What would you have her do, go into a false labour with all the stress you are putting on her! Gods Numair, I thought you had more sense than that!"

He hated that she was right, and he was torn between going back in to yell at her or strangling himself from the sheer frustration. Numair finally settled on stalking off angrily. He felt a mixture of emotions at seeing her swell; mostly jealousy came to mind. He was insanely jealous of Sagrin because he stole something from him. "I'll be in my tent," he yelled behind him as we walked away, "And I will _not _be disturbed." It wasn't a request, it was a demand.

Alanna stood there outside the shelter, she could hear Daine begin to whimper and her eyes would surely be tear-stained and puffy the minute she walked back in. Alanna hugged her arms to herself to try to keep out the cold and at the same time reminisced about her own husband and how much she wished he was there at the moment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Numair lay awake hours later in his bedroll, unable to form a peaceful enough image in his mind to go to sleep to. The same little boy kept entering his mind every time he nodded off, he quickly awakened just to be rid of the dream and the angst it caused. He was angry with himself mostly; being given a chance to cool down he realized how horrible he must have been to Daine. He had planned the perfect meeting for them. Numair would grab her by the waist and spin her around not letting her feet touch the earth before planting many kisses on her. Things however, did not go according to plan.

He heard movement just outside his tent, like someone pacing back and forth with the sound of the crunching snow underneath sturdy boots. Numair at first planned to ignore it, until he heard said person go into a sneezing fit. He immediately recognized it as Daine.

Numair got up and tore the tent flap open, taking Daine by surprise who stopped mid stride and stared at him. It had stopped snowing, and the skies at cleared so he could see every inch of her face. Her eyes were open to their widest; a layer of tears creating a ghostly sheen that glittered in the moonlight. The most horrifying thing was that she appeared afraid of him. How could it ever come to this moment that she could actually fear him?

He allowed for a small smile to play on his lips as he held a hand out for her. Daine seemed hesitant at first, but finally clasped her hand in his. Numair slowly brought her to him and enveloped her into a warm embrace.

It didn't matter what she had done. He realized he loved her too much for that to be a factor, and he'd forgive her. A great wave of peace seemed to wash over him and he finally allowed himself to be happy at her safe return to him.

She was crying into his shoulder, and he could feel her wet tears stain themselves in his night shirt. Those droplets quickly froze and the sensation made his skin crawl. He managed to move them into his tent where it was insulated and warm.

"Numair…" she whispered.

"Shhh… its okay my sweet, I don't care anymore. I will love the child as if it were my own."

"No Numair, you don't understand" Daine protested.

Numair shook his head, "Of course I do…you don't have to be afraid, I'll claim the babe as mine and…"

"The babe is yours!" she blurted. That didn't come out as gracefully as she liked and she immediately clasped her hand to her mouth wishing she could have said it better. It didn't matter though, because it had the desired effect; Numair was silent.

"I beg your pardon?"

Daine hugged herself tighter to him, "I said the babe is yours," this time it came out as a hoarse whisper.

Numair was in disbelief, tears of joy began forming and he did his best to keep them at bay. "How can you be so sure…?"

"Well, rumour has it that you have to have sex in order to get pregnant, now unless this is somehow a divine conception…"

Numair pulled away from her so he could look in her eyes. He wanted to see her face, "You mean you didn't sleep with him?"

"Do you really think that little of me?" Daine asked, managing to give her best abashed look.

He shook his head, "I don't know how I ever could have been so stupid!" Numair leaned in and caught her mouth with his, savouring the newfound happiness he had acquired. Although she was equally as passionate as he, Numair could sense that Daine was exhausted. He took her by the hand and ushered her to his bedroll where he managed to strip off her outer garments that had become damp and cold from travelling and sleeping in the snow. She shivered uncontrollably and he quickly had her lay down in his blankets as he settled in beside her.

Numair pulled warm blankets over both of them and wrapped strong arms around her. Daine's shivers became smaller and smaller until they disappeared altogether in the warmth of the bedroll. He waited for her breathing to slow until he dared utter a word. "You know I already am aware that it is a boy."

She yawned against him before giving a tired response, "Well you know more than I then." Daine felt his lips come down softly on the back of her neck, and then softly caressed up to her ear. It made her shiver, but not from the cold; it was sheer delight. She knew that there would be a lot more 'activity' had she been awake and not so pregnant, but Daine was content nonetheless to have his arms around her once again. The past few months evaporated from reality and became a bad dream floating on the edge of consciousness.

"I can't begin to tell you how happy I am that you are back… and I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions before…it's just," Numair found his normally articulate speech dwindle off to the quality of a dim wit.

Daine sensed this and smiled, "I know Numair, and I love you too."

"Who said I was going to say that?" he teased. Daine desperately fought back sleep in order to continue the teasing.

"You better, or I will make the next few months the worst of your life."

Numair shook his head, "I don't believe it is I who is pregnant."

"Yes but it is _our_ child, and you will probably take the outbursts of my pregnancy."

Numair sounded clearly confused "Outbursts? I thought there was only one outburst, and it came at the very end."

Daine sighed and ignored that last comment. Numair did have his moments of immaturity. That seemed to be the end of their talks that night and Daine, as much as she missed his conversation, was glad of it. All she wanted was sleep. Before she did finally drift off she heard Numair whisper something over and over again to himself.

"Our chid. _Our _child…the child that is _ours_."

**Author's Note:** short I know, but I didn't want to drag it out… the good thing is I updated.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note: Wow it has been over two years since I last updated this fanfic

**Author's Note:** Wow it has been over two years since I last updated this fanfic. I recently read through it and did not want to leave it partially complete. To anyone who still held out for this update I recommend you go back and re-read the fic before this chapter. I know I forgot half of what was in the story and I wrote the damn thing. I introduced a lot of unique characters and plots that you would not be able to get the gist of by simply knowing the works of Pierce. Just a piece of advice, I suppose you don't have to take it.

Here is a quick summary. Daine lost connection to wild magic. Numair discovered it was Weiryn (Daine's father) who severed her connection to wild magic to save her life, because Chaos, with the help of Scanran mages had tainted the magic which was evident with the Banjiku fell ill. Daine and Numair left for Scanra to try to fix the taint, meanwhile Tortall and Scanra are in an undeclared war. Numair and Daine were caught in Scanra where Daine was forced to marry Sagrin to escape prison and in exchange get Numair safely out of the country. Daine escaped months later with Gideon's help….ok enter next chapter…

Chapter 26:

Waking up in Numair's arms was bliss. Her back was to him, and his arms were wrapped firmly around her form. One of his hands lay gently across her slightly swollen belly as if he tried to hold their child. Even though she was without her gift, Tortall was at war, and the entire world just seemed a mess, Daine could never remember being this happy. She was with someone who loved her in the same way she loved him and now she was bearing a reminder of that love.

She was hesitant to leave the warmth of her lover, and bedroll. It was still winter outside and although it wasn't snowing, and the winds were at rest there was still a bitterness to the air. She gently moved her elbow backwards to nudge Numair into consciousness. "Sweet, wake up."

Daine heard Numair take a deep breath to let her know that he had been disturbed, but exhaled quickly and remained asleep. She turned to face him, struggling only slightly with her belly. She kissed him lightly on the nose, and then captured his lips. He kissed her back gently, but broke away quickly to resume his sleep. As frustrated as she was with him, she couldn't help but beam as he lay unconscious with a big grin on his face.

Knowing she had to resort to desperate measures Daine pulled over her fur lined cloak that was strewn beside their bedroll. She crawled on all fours to the edge of their tent pulled opened the canvas, but only a crack. She reached out her hand and gathered a handful of snow. It was cold, but Daine was prepared for it. She then crawled back up her bedroll until she was at Numair's face. Kneeling up she pulled open the back of his shirt and dropped her prize in.

The response was instant. His eyes opened wide with shock, and his mouth fell agape with a silent gasp escaping. Numair was up on his feet immediately, trying to shake the snow from inside his shirt. His ascent was too quick; he bumped his head at the top of the tent which caused the support to buckle, and the canvas collapse all around them.

"Veralidaine Sarrasri!" Although she herself was lost in the tangle of the tent as well as him, she could not help but laugh. She could feel him struggle slightly until he stood still. The black fire of his gift spread throughout the tent and caused the collapsed roof to rise. "Why did you resort to such arcane methods to wake me up?!"

Daine knew he was not a morning person, "I tried every other 'method' I could think of but it didn't get so much as s stir from you. It was honestly a last resort." She tried to sound convincing, but knew that amusement she could not contain was giving her away. Instead of lecturing her more he bent down to kiss her, holding her face in both his hands as he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, eager to return the favor.

"Are you two all right in there? We heard a little bit of commotion" Daine recognized the voice from outside their little shelter as that of the Lioness.

Numair released her reluctantly. He sighed and pulled over his pack, pulling out a pair of black breeches. "We are both fine, we will be out in a moment."

After they had dressed they packed up their tent and belongings (which Daine had none of. She took nothing with her after leaving the Scanran palace) and joined the rest of their company in a nearby clearing. They had set up a fire and a make shift mess table. Some of the Queen's Riders were finishing up a meal, while others were already packing up supplies. Numair could sense more not far away, patrolling the perimeter.

"Why did you wait so long to wake us?" Daine asked the question they both had on their minds.

Alanna was the one to answer, "Well we thought given your circumstances that you would like a little bit of extra time to yourself. And since you have had that time, I am afraid we have to move out. I hate to stay in one place in enemy territory for too long. It makes me feel like a sitting duck waiting to have an arrow put through me." Daine understood her apprehension; she had been in enemy hands for months and would not readily go back.

"Your friend Gid filled us in on what he knew about your escape from the palace," Alanna mentioned offhandedly. "The Wakefield boy, Will's his name, managed to provide some more information. I will also need to talk to you," Alanna reached out between her and Daine and laid a hand across her belly, "But first, I would like to examine you."

Daine obliged her, and watched as Alanna drifted into deep concentration. Her violet eyes seemed to grow brighter as she used her gift to probe her womb. Numair wrapped an arm around Daine's shoulder, waiting expectantly for news from the King's Champion.

Alanna seemed to wake from a trance, as a serious expression melted from her face and she stood up straight, beaming. "The baby is healthy," she proclaimed. "Would you like to know the gender?" Daine eyes went wide, and she nodded enthusiastically. The Lioness laughed, "I take that as a yes. It's a boy!"

Daine turned to Numair, and gave him a surprised look. "There is no way you could have predicted…"

Numair shrugged. "Well I did have a one in two chance, but believe what you will. I just had a feeling" he lied. He knew those dreams he had been having of a boy were more prophetic than a simple dream. Numair didn't feel it important to discuss the details of these dreams with Daine.

"Lass!" a jovial voice interrupted their small gathering.

"Daine, you're awake!" she heard Will exclaim excitedly. "You wouldn't believe it, me and Gid did patrols with the Queen's Riders of Tortall! We guarded the camp and let you and the babe sleep safe."

Daine opened up an arm inviting a hug from Will. He accepted and threw his arms around her torso. Daine was simply overwhelmed, "Thank you so much Will." Tears began to stream down her face.

Noticing she was crying Will pulled away, "Well, it isn't anything to cry over. I wasn't alone, the Riders were with me."

Daine laughed as tears still escaped her. She didn't know if this was all profuse joy, or just the pregnancy making her a little crazy. She remembered her mother telling her that some women get very emotional when they are with child. "Not just that Will, for everything you did for me. You got Gid like you promised you would. You helped me escape from that prison. You returned me to Numair."

Hearing that Numair put a hand on the boy's shoulder and held him at arm's length examining him, "You are the one who helped her?" Will nodded. Numair smiled gratefully and tousled his hair.

They all turned simultaneously to the sound of Gid clearing his throat. _Oh very subtle_ Numair thought to himself. Daine was a lot more welcoming. "Oh how could I forget you," Daine laughed and threw her arms around the bandit's neck. He returned her amiable hug just as fiercely. Even Numair offered his hand out to Gid.

"Thank you, I owe you my life." This was perhaps the first kind thing he had said to Gid, and it came as a surprise to him. At first he was wary about accepting the hand, but as soon as Daine nodded to him he grasped Numair's whole forearm into a whole hearted shake.

"Don't think that I forgot about that money that you owe me," Gid said. "If it wasn't for that, I don't know if I would have gone through all the trouble." Daine knew he was lying but allowed him his false pretenses.

"I am really sorry to be the one to break allof this up, but we really must be going" Alanna stated.

"That's right, I nearly forgot" Numair said threateningly, "I have some mages to kill."

"I have a feeling they are in the palace," Daine chimed in, "We can probably get there in a few hours, no more than a day's ride…"

Numair shook his head, which silenced Daine. "There will be no 'we' in this. Not only are you without your regular defenses, but you are also with child! My child!"

"But Numair, you really need me there looking out for you, and besides I know the palace inside and out…"

"No Daine!" The firmness in his voice silenced her. She felt a little hurt at his tone, and also horrible for being not only useless, but a burden.

"I think your magic man is right in this Daine," Gid said solemnly. "We will leave young Will behind to safeguard you, along with the main group of the Queen's Riders." Gid could read the panicked expression on Daine's face, "Don't worry, I will be watching your magic man."

Daine knew there wasn't much she could say to argue with them, but smiled weakly at Gid's assurances. She then turned her attention to Numair, "Please don't get yourself killed. I thought I lost you once to unfortunate circumstances and if I wasn't with child I don't think I would have been able to live with myself. I don't have the strength to stand losing you again."

Numair bent to kiss her brow, "I will do my best Magelet, just do your best to stay safe yourself."

She nodded silently, "I will try."

It had been several hours since Numair and Gid left for the palace. No riders went with them; they wanted to keep their party small. Daine sat in one of the larger tents where some of the female riders were staying. She had her own cot, and Will insisted on having a cot placed at her feet. He practically worshipped Gid, and he felt that he was entrusted with a sacred duty by him and would do his best to see it through. Not only that, but he was comforted by a reminder of home. As was she.

"What are you going to do after all this is over Will?" Daine inquired. "Do you think you will go back to Snowsdale with your grandmother?"

She hadn't asked Will about his grandmother, and how she sold him as a servant to Rhumus Entresse. He seemed bitter about it, for her mentioning caused his expression to harden. "No, I think I will go back to Corus with you. I may want to train with the Riders, or even become a knight! The Lioness was telling me that I could probably become a page! Can you imagine that Daine? A snowsdale commoner becoming a Tortallian Knight?"

Daine smiled at his enthusiasm, but remembered his grandmother pleading with her back when Numair and she had crossed paths with her old home. Although she was not fond of Mrs. Wakefield, she did feel compassion for her loss. "Will I think that's great and I would love to have a friend from Galla in the city, but I also think it important you send your grandmother word. She worries about you fiercely."

Will shook his head, "She doesn't care. She sold me."

Daine sighed, "I think one day you may come to understand. However horrible she was to do what she did, it was out of desperation. I saw her and I think she regrets it very much. Believe it or not she does love you."

The two lay on their cots in silence after that.

It had been four days since Numair and Gid had departed, and Daine was becoming frantic with worry. What was going on? They were less than a day's ride away. That is one day there, one day back, where were these two extra days being spent. Daine tried to calm herself, it was no small task they were up against, she reasoned.

It was the middle of the night on the fifth day when she finally got word. She was fast asleep on her cot, when Will had shaken her awake. "Mum, there seems to be something going on outside. Maybe we should go see to it."

Daine rolled over on her cot, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She managed to swings her legs over the side of the cot and pull on a pair of boots. She did hear distant yelling coming from the edge of their encampment. Hearing the sounds of argument Daine hurried with her boots and her cloak. "Will, you stay here."

"But Daine!" he protested.

"Please," Daine begged, "I will not be out long, I just want to see what's going on and I will be right back in here with you."

"I don't care, I will just follow you," he said defiantly.

"Will you can't…"she pleaded.

Will took a defensive stance, spreading his legs and crossing his arms firmly over his chest, "Do you have any rope?"

Daine shook her head, "No, why would I…?"

"Because," he interrupted, "The only way you are getting me to stay put is if you tie me up."

Daine rolled her eyes, and turned towards the tent's entrance. There was no stopping the boy, he was as stubborn as his grandmother.

Outside there was a ring of Rider's with bows pointed towards the centre of their gathering. She thought she could hear a woman and man yelling back and forth. She thought she recognized Numair's voice among the rabble. It was difficult to discern because he sounded…enraged.

Daine rushed to the ring of riders with Will in tow, forcing herself in between their bows to see what was going on. There she saw Sagrin in the centre with cuts and bruises all over. He was on his knees and his arm was pinned painfully behind his back by Numair. It looked like Numair was choking Sagrin with his gift.

"Numair you have to stop this insanity, what has gotten into you?!" Alanna seemed like she had been trying to reason with him for a while.

"Numair stop!" Daine commanded, alerting him to her presence. He faltered and stared at Daine, at the horrified look on his face. Daine noticed Numair's anger falter which revealed what his anger had been hiding; a look of great anguish and loss. "What happened?"

Numair brought Sagrin to his feet by grabbing him forcefully by his hair. Numair's angry countenance had returned. "Tell her what you did! Tell her what you were apart of!"

Sagrin remained silent at first until Numair pulled a little bit harder on his blond locks, "I said tell her." Numair was not yelling, but his voice was threatening and did not need volume to intimidate.

The prisoner looked painfully towards Daine, "I was one of the mages, with the others…" he was gasping through tears, it seemed difficult for him to continue. Numair's grip on his hair insured he did, "I was one of the ones that placed the taint on Wild Magic. I have been of help in sustaining it."

Daine never liked the prison she had with Sagrin, but was thankful for all he was doing for her. She thought he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart, to help her. She had partially trusted him. He admitted feelings of love for her and although she didn't return those it had meant something to hear.

"You lied to me!" she accused. Sagrin said nothing.

Numair seethed with fury, "That isn't even the worst of it. Tell her what else you did when Gideon and I interrupted your little spell."

Sagrin seemed like he wasn't going to speak. Numair knew that he wouldn't either, and looked Daine in the eye telling her himself. "He killed him Daine."

Her eyes went wide with shock and confusion, not fully comprehending what he was trying to tell her. Surely he cannot be talking about Gideon. Who else could he have killed? "No!" she said horrified. "No, it can't be!"

Sagrin seemed to beseech her forgiveness, "He tried to kill me Daine, and he had kidnapped you! What was I supposed to do?"

"He did not kidnap me!" she yelled, "I ran away you idiot!" Daine felt a minor pain from her abdomen and clutched her belly and doubled over slightly. The stress was getting to her, and she knew it was bad for the babe.

"Daine!" Alanna exclaimed as she rushed to her side, putting an arm around her shoulder. Alanna issued some orders to Numair and the other riders as she helped carry Daine towards the tents. Numair made a simple hand motion, just a flick of the wrist, and Sagrin went down in a heap. In no time he was on Daine's other side supporting her.

"Leave the body of the mage," Numair said, addressing the riders, "I will tend to it later."

He again turned his attention to Daine. "Let go, I will carry her." Alanna complied as she stepped back and Numair swept her up into his arms.

**Author's Note:** I will do my damndest to finish this. There are only a few more chapters to go.


End file.
